Blessings
by twilightfan4life92
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella dates and ends up marrying a new student named Matt. He turns out to be abusive and, after being almost killed, Bella goes to the hospital. Her doctor is Carlisle. He desides to bring Bella to The Cullen Home for protection. EXB
1. Preface

**Prologue A/N: Sorry this is short, but remember this is just the preface. To the readers of my other stories, 'Together, We Can Stop Them,' AKA Remembering needs a lot of editing at the moment and 'I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love…' just needs to be tweaked. But then I'm posting again. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Meyer…The Twilight series wouldn't be over yet. **

**Preface**

I couldn't recall when I had last been in this much pain. For the last twelve hours, the pain from my waist down had increased significantly to the point where I thought I was going to die.

But I wouldn't die, I was going to fight my hardest to stay alive, for my family, for the people who loved and cared about me.

I laid back on the hospital bed and closed my eyes for a second, breathing through the last bit of the pain. The doctor told me after this, the pain would soon go away; but it didn't. It increased more and spread throughout the rest of my body. Now, from the top of my head to the tip of my toes, I was in unbearable pain.

"Bella, you're going to be okay," I heard him whisper next to me, gripping my hand tightly. I swallowed and tried to nod, I wasn't sure if I had succeeded or not though.

"Isn't there anything we can do," I heard another voice ask frantically, gripping my other hand in hers. I didn't hear the doctor respond, I just tried to deal with the incredible pain.

However, it didn't work as well as I had planned and I let out a loud, high-pitched, scream. I wasn't too sure what was happening next, but the voices and noises around me seemed to become fainter and fainter. I was fighting a losing battle and the darkness was winning.

_No,_ I scolded myself, _you have to make it. You have to stay alive, for your beautiful angels. They need you Bella!_

"Now," I heard the doctor order.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a total blackness, where the only thing I felt was a burning sensation in my body.

**A/N: This is the first preface I've ever written, which is why it's so short. But luckily, I know exactly where this story is going and I have it all planned and most of it written and everything. **

**I probably won't update in the next couple days because tomorrow I'm FINALLY getting Breaking Dawn (insert high-pitched scream here) so I'll be busy reading that for the next couple days, since I hear its long. Oh and please review…constructive criticism is welcome…just no mean ones please.**

**--Jyssica**


	2. Hospital

**A/N: Okay as a warning…I'm not a doctor and I pretty much failed Biology last year, so I know absolutely nothing about being a doctor…Therefore, I only think a blood transfusion is when they like give you blood through like an IV thing…and Sorry if Carlisle is a little OOC, I did try. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight…tear I do, however, own Matt. There is a picture on my profile of him. **

**Bella POV**

I drove towards the hospital as fast as I could, sobbing. I was in sheer agony and bleeding way too much for my own good. This was the third time Matt tried to kill me this week, and it was only Monday! I guess this is the part where I explain my situation.

My name is Isabella, Bella, Marie Johnson, I am twenty years old as of two weeks ago and my husband, Matthew, Matt, Philip Johnson abuses me. I met him in my senior year at Fork High, about 6 months after Edward, my heart still aches every time I hear his name, left. When we first met, everything was great. I swore to myself I was going to be alone the rest of my life, I wasn't going to risk any more heartache, but Matt seemed to do all the things Edward did when we were together. He was sweet and caring, a perfect gentleman. I remembered, after sometime, that Edward wanted me to build a life for myself, to love and marry a human and create a family. So, I decided, to give Matt a chance. I knew, however, no one could replace Edward, but I sure as hell was going to try.

Don't get me wrong, Matt was handsome. Six feet, tough body build, bright blue eyes, messy black hair, yet he didn't hold that same, god-like look that Edward did. Anyway we started dating after a while, I brought him to meet Charlie and they seemed to hit it off pretty well, Renee came up to visit for graduation and meet him and she liked him as well. And, for a while, I was happy...sort of. In late August of that year, he told me that he loved me, and I told him the same thing, because I thought I loved him, at the time. I know now that I was wrong. He proposed a little bit after my nineteenth birthday and by the next summer, we were married. The first few months of our marriage were sweet, pure, bliss. Then the verbal abuse started, fallowed by the physical abuse.

By now we were living in a small town called New Hope, Washington, just south of the Canadian border. He cut off all the ties I had with my family and friends. He watched over everything I did, and controlled everything I did. If he didn't like it, I would be beaten. I wasn't allowed to leave unless he came with me, and hardly then. My cuts and bruises were left to heal on their own, I was never allowed to actually _go _to the hospital unless it was something life threatening. And, to put the icing on the cake, I was about one month pregnant, and Matt didn't even know. Now I was racing against the clock to keep me and, most importantly, my baby alive.

I parked in the first parking spot I found and hurriedly got out of the car, not bothering to take the keys out of the ignition or anything, at this point; my survival was the only thing important to me. I practically crawled to the front door and, once I got to the front desk, I felt myself begin the journey to unconsciousness.

"May I help-," The woman at the front desk began before looking at me and a look of shock and worry covered her face, "Oh my, someone call Dr. Cullen!" She came around the desk and wrapped her arms around my stomach to support my weight before I fell into a pit of darkness.

**Carlisle POV**

It had just turned midnight as I entered the waiting room to see Esme sitting there, reading a magazine. I saw her smile as she caught my gaze and walked swiftly over to me.

Rosalie had to put a new engine in my car so Edward had to drop me off at work this morning on the way to school. I gave Esme a quick kiss before wrapping my arm around her waist and walking with her towards the exit.

"So I take it Rosalie finished my car," she nodded.

"Yup, finished it a few hours ago. Edward was going to come get you but Alice forced him to go hunting," I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he go last weekend," she nodded again.

"She wouldn't tell us why, just that we would find out soon enough. How was work," I shrugged,

"Pretty boring, nothing exciting ever happens around-"

"Dr. Cullen WAIT," a nurse interrupted behind me. Both of us turned around to see one of the male nurses, Chris I think, running toward us. When he finally reached us he stopped, took a few big breaths, then spoke.

"There's an emergency, a young woman, she came by herself but passed out before she could say anything, she's lost a lot of blood," he managed to say between gasps of air. My eyes widened and I turned to Esme.

"I'll be back so quickly, you won't have time to miss me," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and fallowed Chris to the room.

"Good luck," I heard Esme call from behind me before we entered the ER again.

When we first got to the room I couldn't see the girl, but I heard the steady beeping from the EKG machine, which was a good sign. At the moment, there were three nurses in the room. Two were attempting to stop different areas from bleeding and another one was checking to see if anything was broken I assumed. It wasn't until one of the nurses rushed out of the room that I saw the girl.

She was young, twenty or so. She was very pale, for a human, and she looked underweight. Her brown hair was a mess and had blood in places. She had several visible bruises, most bigger than they should be. I moved a little closer then realization hit me. I knew this girl.

"Oh Bella, what happened to you," I whispered, to quiet for any of the nurses to hear me.

"Doctor, she's lost a lot of blood, and she's pregnant," I heard one of the nurses say, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, we need to find her blood type, we'll give her a blood transfusion. Once that's done we're going to take X-rays to see if anything's broken and then we'll do a quick ultrasound, just to make sure the baby's OK," I instructed quickly. The nurses promptly responded to my instructions and did what needed to be done.

"Do we have an identification on her," I heard a nurse ask.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan," I responded automatically, trying to stop a section on her upper thigh that was bleeding, as I examined the wound closer, it appeared she had been stabbed. The only thought in my mind at that moment was, who would do this to her?

By the time we stopped the bleeding, Chris came back with enough blood to save her. She had lost a lot of blood, not enough to die, but enough to endanger her baby and her if she didn't get more in her ASAP. When Chris began the transfusion, I left the room to tell Esme the news. Esme looked up from the magazine she had previously been reading when I walked into the waiting room, a look of worry covered her face. I gave her a tight hug when I reached her and she looked at me, a little scared.

"Carlisle what's wrong? Did you save her," she asked, I nodded.

"Yes, we saved Bella," I replied, hoping she would catch on; she did. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella?" I nodded again, "What happened," I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think someone tried to kill her, she was stabbed, I think, and she had a lot of bruising. To make matters worse, she's pregnant and we don't know if she has family nearby or not," I would bet anything that if Esme could cry, she would be in tears right now.

"Oh poor Bella," She hugged me tightly and let out of few dry sobs. I patted her back soothingly until she was all right. "Are we allowed to see her? I've missed her so much." Before I could answer, Chris walked into the waiting room. We both turned to him and waited to see if he had good news.

"Dr. Cullen, the transfusion has begun, Miss Swan is in getting X-rays, then she's having an emergency ultrasound as you requested," I nodded in thanks then turned to Esme again.

"Bella should be fine, I should go look at the X-rays, I'll let you see her once the ultrasound is finished," I kissed her forehead and walked quickly toward the X-ray room.

Bella's X-rays showed that she had a broken rib, but thankfully that was all, and her ultrasound showed that her baby was perfectly healthy. Once I found out the good news, I rushed to tell Esme. I found Esme pacing back and forth in the waiting room, when she saw me she rushed toward me and waited for me to tell her.

"Bella's going to be fine, she has a broken rib, but other than that she is going to be fine. Would you like to come see her," she nodded and followed me to Bella's room.

**A/N: I know it's kind of short…But it will get better and longer. Besides the fact it's almost 3 AM here…please review, but don't be mean.**

**Preview from next chapter:**

_I looked over at Esme, who was smiling sweetly still. Maybe they did miss me. I settled on that thought until that stupid negative voice chimed in and decided to give its two cents._

**--Jyssica--**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: This is entirely in Bella's POV. She has two voices in her head, a negative one and a positive one. Negative is Italic and Positive is bold…you'll see what I mean later. It's a little like the devil and angel on each shoulder that you see on TV. The negative voice would be the devil and the positive voice would be the angel. There is a picture of the Cullen house on my profile.**

**A lot of this is just Bella contemplating on where she stands with the Cullens at the moment. She contradicts herself a lot but that's just because she's very confused.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing….**

**Bella POV**

I heard the faint sound of something beeping next to me, but I couldn't tell what it was. An alarm clock maybe? No it wasn't obnoxious enough. Before I could ponder the thought longer, I felt someone brush some hair I felt had fallen in my face. I thought back to what had happened before so I could try to figure out where I was now. I felt a throbbing pain in my forehead and a sharp pain in my chest, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Bella, honey, are you awake," I heard a woman ask sweetly from somewhere near me. I recognized the voice, it sounded like--no, it couldn't be, could it? No, the Cullens were gone; I was never going to see them again. I rolled my head toward the direction of the voice and fluttered my eyes open. At first everything was a blur, but then the woman came into view. I gasped.

I must be dreaming. There is no way Esme and Carlisle Cullen are sitting in this very room. I looked around the room to see that I was in the hospital; the beeping noise belonged to the heart monitor next to me. Why was I here again? I thought back to what had happened, I remembered Matt trying to kill me, again, and driving to the hospital, the last thing I heard before passing out was 'Oh my, someone call Dr. Cullen.'

Oh, my, god. They were here, breathing the same air as me, watching me with curious worried eyes. They were worried! Maybe they do still care about me. Maybe they had a good reason to leave, maybe...No, they want you to live, for your parents' sake. That's it. Then they'll leave again. Before I could debate about the topic anymore, Esme asked,

"Bella, honey, are you OK?" I tried to nod, but it hurt my neck to move too much.

"What happened," Carlisle asked, sitting down in the chair next to Esme, still in his white doctor coat. I sighed; Matt would be royally pissed if I told them. But maybe they would be able to help, and possibly protect my baby and I.

"H-he tried to k-kill me," I managed to whisper, I inwardly groaned as I felt tears forming on the brim of my eyes. Carlisle excused himself from the room, saying he was going to see when I was able to leave, leaving Esme and me alone.

"Who did dear?"

"M-my husband," I paused then corrected myself, "no, my soon-to-be _ex-_husband."

"Has he done this before?" I nodded slightly, which was easier now.

"For how long," I shrugged.

"I don't know, months now I guess," I turned my gaze from her, still fighting back tears. I didn't want to get my hopes up into thinking that Esme was actually worried, though I figured she was. However, there was a very negative voice in the back of my head, that surprisingly sounded a lot like Matt, that kept telling me that no one cared, that no one loved me. No matter how hard I tried to fight this voice, it would always creep up and fill my brain with doubts.

"Why haven't you called the cops yet," I continued to keep my gaze from her, not wanting to see the look on her face. The tears were coming now, leaking from the corners of my eyes and dripping down my face.

"I was too scared," I turned to her now and gave her a pleading look, "Oh Esme, I don't know what to do! I can't go back to that house, even if he's arrested his friends will kill me, I'm sure of it. They watched him beat me loads of times and did nothing. Sometimes they would hold me down while he attacked me," I was sobbing now, I couldn't fight it anymore. Esme moved to sit on the side of my bed and pulled me into a hug, careful not to hurt me.

"Shh Bella, don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you anymore, we won't let any of them hurt you or your baby," she said soothingly. My head snapped up at the word baby.

"Is my baby OK? What's wrong with me," I asked in a rushed voice. She smiled sweetly at me.

"The baby is fine, Carlisle said you have a broken rib. They had to give you a blood transfusion because you had lost so much blood. But the bruises and cuts should heal on their own," I let out the breath I had been holding since I asked my frantic questions. At that moment, Carlisle came back into the room with some papers in his hand.

"Bella, you're free to go, but since you can't go home for obvious reasons, I was wondering if you wanted to stay at our house. It's not far from here, well with us driving it's not, and I've already called the house so Alice could get stuff ready for you. Besides, we've missed you so much, we would love to catch up with you," I pretty much stared at him blankly while he said this. They _missed _me? I must be hearing things; they left me two years ago. I looked over at Esme, who was smiling sweetly still. Maybe they did miss me. I settled on that thought until that stupid negative voice chimed in and decided to give its two cents.

_They don't miss you, they just feel sorry for you. Once Matt's in jail, they'll leave you again. _It argued.

**Would you shut up! Of course they missed you Bella, they're going to protect you and your baby, isn't that the most important thing right now? Your baby's health? **The positive voice argued back. This voice was right, I wanted nothing more than to protect this baby and I was pretty sure that no matter how many friends Matt had, they couldn't get through a house full of vampires. It didn't matter at the moment that Edward didn't want me; he made that much very clear in the forest two years ago. He was going to have to put up with me until I was safe, or until they left me again.

"Are you sure _everyone _wants me to stay with you," I questioned, hoping they understood what I was hinting. Esme and Carlisle both nodded.

"He does miss you terribly Bella, he pretty much does nothing but mope around the house," Carlisle stated, sitting on the other side of my bed. I sighed,

"Alright," I agreed. I wasn't sure I really wanted too. I mean I did miss them all a lot, but I knew it was going to be _very _awkward. _For my baby_ I told myself over and over again, that seemed help me a lot. Carlisle began unhooking me from all the machines and I looked down at my clothing, I was covered in dried blood. I groaned and Carlisle seemed to notice.

"Esme," she looked over at him, "Alice said there was extra clothing in the trunk of my car, apparently she put it there for Bella, would you go get it," she nodded and dashed out of the room. Before I was out of the bed, Esme returned with a bag of clothing. She handed it to me and they both left the room while I changed. I cautiously took the clothes out of the bag, hoping it wasn't one of the outfits Alice used to get me you wear. The ones that were too revealing and too tight. Thankfully all she gave me was a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt. Though I had to roll my eyes at the color, _blue. _I changed quickly and met Esme and Carlisle in the waiting room. We walked toward Carlisle's Mercedes, when I realized something. I stopped and they both turned to look curiously at me.

"My truck, I'm sure its probably covered in blood, but I left the keys in it. I can't really drive it in my condition can I," Carlisle shook his head then turned to Esme and asked her a question, it was much to quiet for me to hear, but I think I saw her nod. The movement was too fast for me to be sure though.

"Is it alright if I drive it back to the house? I'm sure the blood is dried up now, it won't bother me in the least," Carlisle said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, sure. I'm not sure if I grabbed it or not but my purse might be in there. When you see it, can I have it when we get to the house, that and my phone? I can't be sure that they are there though," he nodded, "OK, it's the blue truck over-," I searched the parking lot until I found it a couple of rows away, "there," he nodded and dashed off toward my truck while I continued walking with Esme to the car.

The car ride to house was pretty silent, we didn't really speak, I think Esme was giving me time to prepare myself or something. The only reason I was risking this heartache again was for my baby, she needed protection that I couldn't give her and I vowed to myself that I would _never _let Matt or any of his stupid friends raise a hand to her. I rubbed my stomach and smiled, this baby was my life now, I wasn't going to let it become like Matt, especially if it was a boy. This baby would know nothing of Matt, it would never meet him, and I would never talk about him, unless, of course, my child asked, but I would make it clear that Matt was a monster who deserved to rot in hell.

We pulled up a long driveway before we reached the beautiful house; it was huge of course, but very classy.

"You ready Bella," Esme asked as she put the car in park behind a certain silver Volvo. When I saw the car, a nauseous feeling came over me, and I felt as though I would throw up. I was nervous, scared, anxious, worried, happy, and sad all at once. I took a deep breath and held it for as long as I could before letting it out.

"As ready as I'll ever be, but promise me something,"

"Anything,"

"I don't want any hugs tonight, I'm still in a little pain, tomorrow maybe, but definitely not tonight. And I don't want to talk about anything until tomorrow, I'm exhausted," She nodded.

"Don't worry dear, I'll protect you from the hugs and have Alice bring you right up to bed, we can talk in the morning when you're up to it," she gave me a dazzling smile before hopping out of the car, I slowly opened my door and got out, Carlisle and Esme both already at my side. Carlisle handed me both my purse and my phone, causing me to smile in relief.

"Thanks, I needed these," he nodded a 'you're welcome' then pointed to the phone,

"That keeps beeping, apparently you have a lot of missed calls," I groaned, they were probably threats from Matt, but I was too tired to worry about them tonight so I just turned it off and shoved it into my purse, he couldn't find me here.

I waited very impatiently as Esme opened the door slowly and we walked in to a chorus of 'BELLA!' and four grinning vampires, well, three grinning and one smiling slightly. I smiled when I saw them but frowned when I noticed Edward was missing.

_Of course he's not here you imbecile! He doesn't love you. He wants nothing to do with you. He can't _stand _to see you. _The negative voice in the back of my head stated.

**No Bella, Edward's probably just out hunting or something.**

_Well then why is the Volvo here?_

**Maybe he ran there, maybe it's close by.**

I stopped the voices there and watched as Esme stopped Alice from giving me a hug, She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I would love you give you a hug Alice," I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "But I haven't recovered from my-," I paused looking for the right word, "accident, yet." She grinned and began jumping up and down; I forgot how energetic she was.

"OK, let me know when you're up to it, I want to give you a _big _hug," I yawned.

"Um, I would love you, uh, catch up and stuff but, um, I'm a little tired so Alice, could you, er, show my where I'm sleeping," I managed to say, I was feeling a bit awkward standing there and I could tell they were all waiting for answers, but I was too tired now to even think about it. I had spent about two hours in the hospital and it was about two AM already.

"All right, follow me Bella," Alice said taking my hand carefully, before leading my upstairs. I said goodnight to everyone before we got to the top of the stairs then walked behind Alice as we walked down a long hallway and to a closed door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and flipped the light switch on. There was no doubt whose room this was. There was a bed with a blue comforter set on the wall next to the door, on the opposite wall from us was a black leather couch, though it was a little smaller than the one in Forks, and a long row of CDs. Against the wall in between was a giant stereo, that looked way too complicated for anyone to use. Yup, there was no doubt; this was Edward's room. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Alice," She turned around to look at me with amused eyes, she obviously saw the question in my eyes before I said it, "Will E-Edward mind me staying in h-his room," I inwardly groaned at my own stuttering. She just shook her head excitedly. She stood there for a minute with a huge grin on her face and I couldn't resist.

"Okay Alice, I'm going to give you a hug but please don't squeeze too hard, 'K?" She grinned even wider, which I didn't think was possible, and pulled me into a soft hug.

"I've missed you so much Bella,"

"Aw I missed you too," She opened her mouth to speak again but I interrupted her,

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight," and I put my purse on the floor next to me and crawled into the bed.

"Goodnight Bella," she said, turning off the light and closing the door behind her. I rested my head on the soft pillow and closed my eyes, fighting back tears. But I didn't succeed and I ended up sobbing. Eventually I ended up falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Unfortunately I have yet to pick me up a copy of Breaking Dawn (I was supposed to get it today but I couldn't find a copy, I wanted to cry) but when I do…I'm locking myself in my room until I finish.**

**Please review!**

**Preview From Next Chapter:**

_"Bella, I may not have kept you safe in the past, but I promise not to let that creep or his friends touch you again," I heard Edward whisper._

**--Jyssica--**


	4. Nightmare

**A/N: Yay Edward POV! We get to find out his reaction to everything. I tried to do him justice. I think the end is kind of cute, in my opinion anyway. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am no where near as talented as Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

I don't know _why _Alice insisted on me going hunting, she wouldn't tell me, she just forced me to go. I went about a week ago. I haven't needed to go hunting that often since I left my life, my angel, my Bella.

I sighed loudly. I'm such an idiot. I went to check on her a few months ago, but I couldn't find her. I assume she's living somewhere with a loving significant other. I just hope, wherever she was, that she was happy.

I walked toward the driveway of the house we were currently living in and noticed something different. There was a blue pickup truck sitting in the driveway behind Carlisle's Mercedes.

Okay, so we have company at two thirty in the morning, not weird at all. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the front door. As I opened the door, a smell hit me like a truck and I suddenly realized why Alice made me hunt. It smelled like freesia, just like Bella. I walked into the living room and saw my family look up at me, why do they all look so upset?

"Why is there a truck in our driveway? And why does it smell like Bella in here," I questioned, trying to keep my voice calm.

_Calm down Edward. You'll find out in the morning, _Jasper thought, sending waves of calmness toward me. It wasn't working to well though.

"No tell me! And for gods sake please stop redirecting your thoughts," I sat down on the couch and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger before I spoke again, "Will someone _please _tell me what's going on," I said through clenched teeth. I heard Esme sigh loudly.

_Promise me you won't overreact,_ She thought. I glared at her.

_Edward, promise me! _I sighed,

"I promise,"

_I went to pick up Carlisle from work but there was an emergency. We didn't know who it was at first, but the nurse said they had lost a lot of blood. Carlisle found out that it was Bella and it looked like someone tried to kill her. We were with her when she woke up and she said that her soon-to-be ex-husband has been very abusive to her and has tried to kill her before just like this. She was worried that, even if the man went to jail, his friends would come for her. Since they've seen it happen before. We decided to bring her here so we could help her. She's upstairs asleep now. _My jaw clenched and I felt the anger growing in me, even with Jaspers calm waves coming my way. How could someone try to hurt her? She didn't deserve this; she was never anything but kind and loving. I may not have protected her well in the past, but this time I won't let _anything _happen to her.

"He tried to _kill her," _they nodded, apparently Esme told the story to all of them already. I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. I ran across the room and punched the wall, creating a dent.

_EDWARD CULLEN! YOU WILL BE PAYING TO GET THAT FIXED, _Esme scolded. I didn't care though. I punched it one more time, this time it created a loud thud.

_Edward, there's more. _Alice thought, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What more could there possibly be," I growled.

_She's one month pregnant with the man's baby. _

So even if the creep went to jail, that baby would be a constant reminder of him. I ran over and punched the wall again.

**Bella POV **

I was awoken by a loud thud from downstairs. I didn't know what is was but I heard someone yell,

"This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be safe," I recognized this voice, it belonged to Edward, and he was _mad. _Was he talking about me? He must be mad that I'm here. I knew it, but what did he mean I was supposed to be safe?

"Edward, quiet! She's right upstairs you'll wake her," I heard Jaspers calm voice say. Before I heard anymore of the conversation, I heard the door to the room burst open. I kept my eyes shot but I felt a cold hand brush the hair out of my eyes then rest on my cheek. I involuntarily shivered at the cold touch.

"Bella, I may not have kept you safe in the past, but I promise not to let that creep or his friends touch you again," I heard Edward whisper. I sighed, he smelled amazing, better than I remembered. My heart began to race when he kissed my forehead then let go of my cheek. It was silent for a minute, until I heard a plop on the couch across from me. Was he watching me?

Why, I thought he didn't care for me?

_He doesn't care for you Bella, no one does. You're alone. _Before I could argue with the voice, I drifted to sleep and had a nightmare.

**Nightmare **

_I was lying on the floor in a dark room, I couldn't hear anything, but I felt a stabbing, throbbing pain in my chest. Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of my head, lifted my upright, and held a knife to my throat._

_"Scream, and I'll kill you that much quicker," The voice I recognized to be Matt said. He pushed me toward another room where three of his friends stood, guns aimed at three people. I recognized the people immediately; it was Charlie, Renee, and Phil. They all had blindfolds on and were tied, hands behind their backs, to a chair. _

_"I think we should make Miss Bella watch her family die, what do you think boys," Matt asked. The friends nodded in agreement._

_"MATT! NO," I screamed, not caring whether he killed me or not. He pulled my hair tighter and brought his lips to my ear._

_"Now, now Bella, be a good little girl and watch your parents die," He said roughly. _

_"When Matt," The male with the gun pointed at my mother asked._

_"On the count of three, one,"_

_"MATT NO," I cried, tears falling rapidly from my eyes._

_"Two,"_

_"Please don't," I pleaded, just above a whisper._

_"Three,"_

"NO!" I sat upright in the bed. I was breathing heavily and I was covered in a cold sweat. Tears were on my cheek and still coming from my eyes. In a second, Edward was sitting on the bed, by my side. He pulled me into his chest and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I cried into his chest for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Shh, Bella, it's all right, Shh," he chanted over and over again.

"I-I was so scared. Matt, h-he was going to k-kill them, I could-I couldn't stop him," I managed to stutter between sobs. He didn't say anything, just continued to hold me.

After a while my tears dried, my breathing slowed, and I was calmed down. But we didn't move. I took this time to think, though his intoxicating smell wasn't helping my thought process. Why was he here, helping me? Did he feel sorry for me? Is that why? Did he feel guilty because if he hadn't left, I wouldn't have met Matt?

_He probably feels guilty. Don't you remember Bella; he told you he didn't want you. Why settle for plain, old, boring, clumsy Bella, someone who he spends most of his time keeping out of trouble, when he could have someone as beautiful and graceful as Rosalie_. I agreed with this voice, it was true, why settle for me when he could have someone much better, someone he deserved? I sighed and sat up, wiping away my dried tears. I looked over at him and smiled sadly,

"Thanks," I muttered.

"You ok now," I nodded and he went to stand up. But I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him, when he turned to look at me I shook my head, "Bella?"

"Don't go," I whispered. He looked at me, confused.

"You sure," I nodded. I decided that I didn't care if he didn't want me; I was going to be selfish. He was going to stay with me for as long as I could make him. He sat back on the bed and pulled me into his chest once more. I snuggled close to him, it felt right to be here, in his arms, but I knew this was going to end soon.

As I drifted to sleep I could've sworn I heard Edward mutter

"I love you, Bella," before kissing my hair, but I'm pretty sure I was dreaming

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I should update maybe tomorrow, but I'm not going to guarantee anything. Sorry.**

**My mom FINALLY bought me Breaking Dawn today! I'm going to lock myself in my room and not come out unless I need to (you know for food and stuff). **

**Preview from next chapter:**

_"Bella, you don't need to thank me. From now on, until you tell me to go away, I'm going to be here," he said simply, removing his hand from under my chin and putting it back in his lap. _

**--Jyssica--**


	5. Comfort

**A/N: I would like to point out, it doesn't really matter in this chapter, but I wanted to tell y'all before I forgot, I've never been pregnant, which is a good thing since Im only 16, I missed almost the ENTIRE unit we did on pregnancy in health class last year, stupid asthma, and my mom's only been pregnant once and I was like 5 so I had NO idea what was going on, so I'm kind of playing the whole pregnancy thing by ear and hoping for the best. **

**Okay, so, Edward's POV should sound familiar; it's the same as last chapter, yes. But I figured we needed to know what was going on in Mr. Cullen's head. But this might be the last time we get to go inside his head for a while. Sorry! But we all know what he's thinking…well the basis of it…Bella's the confused one. And it starts right where his POV left off.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight…sadly**

**Edward POV:**

"This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be safe," I yelled, pacing back in the living room. I was mad, no I was more than mad, I was livid. Jasper walked up behind me and stopped my pacing by standing in my way.

"Edward, quiet! She's right upstairs you'll wake her," He stated calmly. I looked at the staircase, then at him, then back at the staircase again.

_Edward, don't you even think about going up there_. Alice thought, but I didn't care. I bolted for my room, knowing that's where she would be, and opened the door slowly.

It was true; my angel was lying there, in my bed, sleeping peacefully. But she wasn't my angel anymore she was a broken angel. She had bruises on her arm and cuts on her face. What kind of monster could do this to her? I fought the monster within me so I _wouldn't _hurt her, this guy spend everyday doing it. I kneeled down by the bed and moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face then placed my hand on her cheek, I felt her shiver and I began to wonder if she was awake. However at the moment, I didn't care.

"Bella, I may not have kept you safe in the past, but I promise not to let that creep or his friends touch you again," I whispered before kissing her forehead, I heard her heart beat speed up when I did this, causing me to smile, then I walked over to the couch to watch her sleep.

For a while, she slept peacefully, but then she began to toss and turn. Then her heart rate picked up, and she was sweating. Next she began to scream out.

"MATT! NO" she screamed. That must be the guy who did this to her, she was having a nightmare about him. She screamed it again and tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Please don't," she whispered, what was he doing to her? I sat there, watching her suffer, contemplating on whether to comfort her, or if she would be mad to see me. Before I could decide she screamed again.

"NO," She screamed, bolting upright. I ran and sat next to her, pulling her into my arms, and rubbing small circles on her back as I let her cry, not caring that my shirt was getting soaked.

"Shh, Bella, it's all right, Shh," I said over and over again, hoping to comfort her. She continued to cry, my face was buried in her hair, but I didn't think she noticed. The smell of her hair, which had the sweet smell of strawberries just like I remembered, was exhilarating. I was lost in it until she spoke.

"I-I was so scared. Matt, h-he was going to k-kill them, I could-I couldn't stop him," she stammered between sobs. I didn't know what to say to that so I just stayed there, comforting her.

Bella always seemed to baffle me, but this was a first. How could she be this close to me, a monster, and be fine, but even this far away from him, that creep still scared her? Maybe because she knew I wouldn't, _couldn't, _hurt her, and he took every chance he could to cause her pain. But I had hurt her, I left her, and because of that stupid mistake, she was forced to move on, with someone that _wanted _to kill her. However, if I hadn't left her, she wouldn't have the opportunity to be a mom, she was, after all, pregnant. Is that why she was so scared? Was she more scared for herself because she needed to stay alive for her unborn child? Hm, I wouldn't put it past her. Bella was always like that.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice that she had calmed down until she sat up and wiped the tears away. I didn't want to let her go, but I didn't want to push her either. She looked over at me, her poor, beautiful, brown eyes red from crying, and smiled sadly.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You ok now," I asked. She nodded, so I took that as my cue to get up and let her go back to sleep. I felt her small hand grip my wrist, stopping me. I turned to meet her pleading gaze, "Bella," I questioned, what was she doing?

"Don't go," she whispered. I looked at her, confused. Did she really want me to stay? Or was it just incase she didn't have another nightmare?

"You sure," she nodded in response. I fought a smile, it didn't matter her reasoning, the point was she wanted me to stay with her, and, at the moment, that meant the world to me. I sat back on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. It felt like it had before, feeling her heart beat against my cold, hard chest. It felt..._right. _She snuggled closer to me and I took this opportunity to bury my face in her hair and inhale her scent once more.

When I was almost positive she was asleep I whispered,

"I love you Bella," then kissed her on the top of her head.

For the rest of the night I didn't think, I just lay there and looked down at the beautiful angel lying in my arms. It wasn't until I heard her mumble,

"Edward, I love you still," when I realized I had to tell her the truth, I had to tell her the real reason why I left.

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning and reached around for Edward's arms, but they were nowhere to be found. That was all the proof I need, he didn't want me, he felt sorry for me. He didn't want to hurt my feelings so he waited until I was asleep to leave.

I sighed before rolling over onto my side and pushing myself into a sitting position, letting my legs dangle off the side. I looked to me left in order to look out the window that was above the couch only to find it raining, again. I wondered how long I'd been asleep and what time it was, but before I could find the clock in the room, I heard the door open up.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Edward's velvety voice came from behind me. I turned my head to find him waltzing in, carrying a tray.

"Morning, is that breakfast," he nodded, smiling crookedly, melting my heart. So _that's _where he went, to get _me _breakfast, "Is it a bowl of Cocoa Puffs," I asked, hopeful. He stopped just short of the bed.

"Uh, yes," He answered carefully, probably wondering if that was a good thing or not.

"Yes," I exclaimed happily, swinging my legs back onto the bed, crossing them in front of me, "I've had the worst craving for Cocoa Puffs for like a week now," He chuckled, a beautiful, musical sound that I had missed, and continued walking toward me. He set the tray down in front of me before sitting cross-legged across from me.

As I ate, I felt his intense gaze on me, but I refused to look at his beautiful, god-like features. I had no intention of seeing what kind of expression was on his face at this moment, but I did, however, wonder what he was thinking.

I wondered whether or not he was mad because I still needed 'human minutes' as we used to call them, and that he had to sit there and watch me eat. But I was perfectly capable of eating breakfast by myself it wasn't _that _dangerous. Did he actually _want _to watch me? Or was he there because he felt sorry for me?

I then began to remember the little details from the night before, I know it was pretty delayed, but I didn't think about it before. Even if he didn't care anymore, he was still there, he still comforted me when I needed it, and he even let me drench his shirt with my own tears. Did that mean something?

I decided not to torture myself with those type of questions anymore.

"Thank you," I murmured between bites.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for, you know, being there last night. It does mean a lot to me," I said, louder this time, still avoiding his gaze, shoving another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. Before I had finished chewing that bite, Edward put his hand under my chin and pushed my face up to look him straight in the eyes. Today, his eyes were a smoldering, light butterscotch color. They were full of different emotions that I couldn't make out, but his face was soft. I swallowed hard, then took a deep breath and held it. He continued to just look at me, I noticed a particular emotion saying a million silent words through his eyes. This emotion I recognized, was it _love? _No, Bella get a grip; you're just imagining things.

"Bella, you don't need to thank me. From now on, until you tell me to go away, I'm going to be here," he said simply, removing his hand from under my chin and putting it back in his lap.

I went to say something, but my mouth couldn't form words. Of course he managed to dazzle me, again. Edward was always really cryptic, but this was different. Everything he did or said seemed to contradict the cold words he said in the forest. Wow, did this boy know how to mess with a girl's mind or what? I was beyond confused now, but I couldn't tell him that, I couldn't even managed to say 'huh?' I cocked my head to the left and he seemed to notice my confusion.

"Bella, we need to talk." Oh how I waited those words. I wasn't sure what to expect, my only negative thought was,

_He must be leaving to get away from you Bella_. I watched him, a little more intently now, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. He looked out the door for a millisecond then looked back at me.

"However, Alice should be here in about five seconds or so, so it can wait until later." Sure enough, Alice entered the room seconds later.

"Good morning Sunshine," She announced, dancing over to sit on the other side of the bed next to me.

"Morning," I said, eating the last bite of my cereal.

"Bella, since you're done, go take a shower. Everything's there, you shouldn't have too much of an issue. I'll have an outfit waiting for you on the bed when you're done. Then come downstairs. Gosh I missed you," She said very_, very _fast, hugging me at the last part, and then she disappeared through the door.

"Did you catch any of that," Edward asked, amusement in his voice.

"I caught the gist," I said, smiling. He took the empty cereal bowl and excited the room as I walked to the bathroom to shower, which I desperately needed.

I examined myself as I undressed, looking to see which parts of me were bruised or cut. I noticed that I had a cut from the bottom of my left ear lobe all the way, diagonal, to just below my left eye. I had bruises on each arm from where he grabbed me and on either side of my neck where he tried to choke me. There was a large cut on the upper section of my left thigh; it was in the shape of a knife? Did he stab me? My back was pretty much one big bruise from where he had kicked me while I was down repeatedly.

I sighed and got into the shower, letting the hot water engulf me. I didn't notice I had been in there for a long time until I felt the water turn colder and colder. I got out of the shower quickly, brushed my hair and put it up in a wet ponytail, then slowly opened the door to the bathroom; just to be sure no one was in the bedroom. There wasn't, so I walked in and found an outfit on the bed. It was cute, the shirt was a little tight, but it was better than the things Alice usually got me in. It was a wide neck pink top that was longer than my waistline, and abstract designs at the front, a pair of simple black jeans, and black belt to go over the shirt at my waistline and a long black necklace. I changed quickly then headed downstairs, well here goes nothing. When I walked into the living room, the talking stopped abruptly and they all turned to look at me. I hated when people did that. **(Picture of Bella's outfit on my profile)**

* * *

**A/N: I FINALLY got Breaking Dawn Yesterday and I read it from about 1PM until 9PM, by then I was on chapter 27, but I had to walk away before my brain turned to complete mush, otherwise I would never get it out of my head lol. But so far, I'm not done yet, I think it's pretty amazing.**

**Preview from next chapter…**

_"Wait, you __want __me to stay here?" This time they looked as though I proclaimed my undying love for Mike Newton or something._

**--Jyssica--**


	6. Explanations

**A/N: We're going to be in Bella's POV for the next several chapters. Just so you know. I'll probably end up switching sometime soon, but I'm not sure when. I'll be away this weekend, so I won't have time to update until Monday…sorry.**

**I finished Breaking Dawn yesterday morning…and it rocked…that's all I gotta say.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight…**

Alice stood up and danced over to me.

"Are you still sore Bella," she asked, grinning brightly. I knew what she wanted; it wasn't that hard to figure out. I sighed loudly, I might as well give her this, I probably wouldn't be seeing her for long. I shook my head and she pulled me into a hug. Next thing I knew, I was getting a hug from everyone, minus Edward, he just sat on the couch. If I wasn't sure that he didn't want me around before, I was definitely sure of it now.

"Alright," Edward announced as I let go of Rosalie, "Now that we've all been reacquainted, let's talk."

Wow he was rushing us. Did he want me to leave that much sooner?

Before I could answer my own question, Alice took my hand and led me over to the couch, sitting me down between her and Edward. Due to the amount of people on the couch, our knees and shoulders were touching. Though he didn't seem to notice, or maybe he did notice, but he didn't care. Surprisingly, it wasn't the least bit awkward.

Okay, that was a lie. It was slightly awkward because, firstly, I was so used to, when I was this close to him, having his arms wrapped protectively around me and, secondly, he didn't look up once, just kept staring at the floor.

"Okay, Bella, first question," Carlisle said, redirecting my thoughts from the god next to me back to the topic on hand, "What have you been up to the last few years?"

I told them the entire story of meeting and "falling in love" with Matt, doing my best not to mention Edward or any of the other Cullens in the process.

At the end, I was fighting back tears, and losing, Alice was rubbing my arm soothingly, Jasper was sending my calm waves, and the Cullens were muttering things they didn't want me to hear under their breath, except Edward. He had both hands in tight fists and his eyes were full of rage.

_Probably mad at your own weakness, Isabella. If you were stronger, you wouldn't be here, where he _clearly _doesn't want you_, the negative voice in the back of my head taunted. I was pretty sure the positive voice was going to retaliate, but Esme interrupted,

"What did he do the night you went to the hospital?"

**Flashback**

_It was about ten o'clock and Matt still hadn't come home from work yet, though I wasn't worried. His dinner sat on the dining room table, cold, while I was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes._

_Slowly I heard the front door open, slam shut, and then Matt stomped into the room. _

_"Good evening," He stated, sitting down at the table._

_"Evening. Why are you so late," that was the wrong question to ask. He glared at me._

_"It's none of your business woman. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you," he spat._

_"Alright, just asking." He took a bite of his food, then immediately spat it back out. It was at this point where I began to prepare myself for the pain I knew was coming._

_"Why is my dinner cold," He asked, his voice increasing with every syllable._

_"You were late, I had no idea when you were coming home, would you rather it not be done yet," I argued back. Bad idea. He picked up the plate and threw it toward me. I ducked and it smashed against the wall behind me, which was going to be a pain to clean up later. He walked up to me and grabbed my upper arms tightly. It wasn't until now when I smelled a cheap perfume on him, which definitely wasn't mine. _

_"I expect my dinner to be ready, warm, and on the table when I come home. No matter what time it is," He yelled, his face close to mine. He kept squeezing my arm until the pain was almost unbearable and I let out a scream._

_"Ow, Matt, that hurts," He smirked as I said that._

_"You think that hurts? You haven't felt anything yet," He said. _

_He then slammed me against the wall several times, before my legs eventually gave out underneath me and I fell to the grounds, crying in pain. He stood above me, kicking me several times, before picking my up by the hair and holding me in front of him._

_"You know nothing, Isabella, _nothing _of_ _pain," He spat, reaching toward the counter for a steak knife I had left out. I wasn't sure what he was doing until he stabbed me twice in the leg, then slapping me across the face, knocking me to the ground once more, bleeding. He took the knife and put it to the bottom of my left earlobe and cut a line almost to my left eye, then dropped the knife next to me and laughed._

_"You're pathetic, you can't even stand up for yourself. I am going to kill you Isabella, and no one's going to stop me. No one cares enough to save you," He taunted before kicking me in the ribcage, then punching me in the face. I held my breath and closed my eyes, thinking that if he thought I was dead, he would leave. _

_"Isabella," He began, kneeling to put his lips to my ear, "I'm going to leave you here to bleed to death, if you're still alive when I get back, you're going to wish you weren't," and he stormed out of the room, slamming the front door behind him. _

_I heard his car pull out of the driveway and speed down the road. I waited for about ten minutes, just to make sure he didn't plan on coming back before I carefully and slowly got up. My vision was just a blur, so I picked up when I could, making sure one of the items I grabbed was my car keys, and stumbled to the truck, my destination; the hospital. _

**End Flashback**

"I'm sure you know what happened after that," I finished, wiping the tears from my eyes that had fallen during the story. We were all silent for a minute until Rosalie, who had been sitting on Emmett's lap on the other side of the couch, walked toward me and kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, I think I can speak for all of us when I say I won't let that creep touch you again," she stated, I looked around at the Cullens who were nodding in agreement. I was crying again, I hadn't felt this way in a while. I was still getting used to the feeling of being welcomed. I knew she was telling the truth, by the sincerity in her voice, and the look in her beautiful topaz eyes, but there was a part of me, mostly that negative voice in the back of the head, that doubted her.

I gave Rosalie a tight hug, then looked back up at the Cullens again,

"Thank you, so very much. I would probably be dead at this point if it wasn't for you," I mumbled, wiping the tears from my cheeks, though I was still crying. Jasper put a calm hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"Bella, don't be silly. You're family, of course we're going to protect you," He stated. I almost had a heart attack when he called me family. They considered me _family_? Family meant the _world _to the Cullens, and they considered me, little, old, boring, Bella, part of it. I was lucky if Matt treated me better than a piece of gum stuck to his shoe, let alone family. Maybe, just maybe, they did love me. Perhaps there were people out there who cared for me.

_Don't kid yourself, Isabella, they don't care; no one does. The world hates you, it would be better for everyone if you were dead, _the negative voice chanted.

**No, Bella, he's wrong. Your baby needs you, even if you believe the Cullens don't, which they do, you need to keep yourself healthy for your son or daughter,** this voice was right, if I wasn't going to stay alive for the Cullens sake, I defiantly was going to for my child.

"So what happens next," I asked, turning my direction to Carlisle.

"Well, do you want to putt Matt behind bars," I nodded,

"He deserves to rot in hell, but jail works too," They agreed with me, and then Carlisle continued.

"I'll call the police station and hire a lawyer," I opened my mouth to protest against Carlisle hiring my lawyer, but he continued, "No, Bella. I will pay for the lawyer, and I don't want any complaints," I quickly shut my mouth.

"How long can I stay here," I asked. Dang, I didn't want to ask that, but I guess it's too late now. They looked at me like I had asked the question in gibberish. Carlisle chuckled,

"Bella, you can stay as long as you like. You could live with us permanently if you wanted too."

Permanently, as in, having a nursery for my baby and everything?

"Wait, you _want _me to stay here?" This time they looked as though I proclaimed my undying love for Mike Newton or something.

"Of course, Bella, like Jasper said before, you're family. No matter what happens you will _always _be considered Cullen in our book," Alice said, giving me a hug.

"Thank you," I turned to Carlisle, "Will you call the police now? I want to tell them every detail while it's still fresh in my memory," He nodded and got up to leave. A few minutes later, the rest of us were at our feet.

"Okay Bella, you need a new wardrobe," I groaned as Alice said this, that meant shopping, "Don't worry, me and Rose will go for you. And I promise to get clothes you would approve of." I wasn't sure if she actually meant it, but if I didn't have to go shopping, I was glad. I was, however, going to protest them buying me a whole new wardrobe, but, before I could, the both had given me a hug and disappeared.

"Me and Jasper are going hunting Bella, we'll be back soon. It's good to have you back little sis," Emmett said before pulling me into a big, tight hug.

"Seeing stars...seeing stars," I muttered breathlessly.

"Sorry," he said letting me go, I hugged Jasper and then they left.

"I'm going to go to the grocery store for you, is there anything you would like," Esme asked, I thought seriously for a minute or so before saying,

"The baby is in the mood for strawberries," she nodded then pulled me into a hug. I watched as she left quickly, leaving me alone with Edward.

I was just about to go upstairs when Edward spoke for the first time since I woke up this morning.

"Bella, would you like to go for a walk, there's something I want to show you," as asked. My heartbeat picked up, last time I went for a walk with him he destroyed my heart. This time, he wouldn't though. I was here to stay, at least until Matt was safely behind bars, whether he liked it or not. I nodded, he said earlier that he wanted to talk, and now I was curious. He crouched down in front of me, waiting for me to get on his back.

"We have to run?" He nodded. I sighed and reluctantly got onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I closed my eyes tightly and nodded when he asked if I was ready.

I wasn't sure how long we had been running, but, at his speed, it wasn't long. He stopped suddenly and I listened to the sound around me. I heard water thrashing against rocks and possibly a waterfall, but my eyes were still closed so I couldn't be sure.

"We're here," he stated simply, crouching down once more so I could get off his back. I kept my eyes closed as I got off his back. When I opened them, I gasped in awe. We were at a magnificent lake that I was pretty sure we could jump into and live. It looked deep enough. Next to the lake, was a clearing with the fallen leaves of autumn everywhere. **(Pic of lake and meadow on profile, sorry they are separate pics)**

"Do you like it," he asked, hopeful. I turned my gaze to him and smiled.

"It's breathtaking. How did you find it," I asked. He shrugged,

"The same way I found our meadow." I frowned, it wasn't _our _meadow anymore, it was _his _meadow. I was out of the picture now.

He didn't say anything, just sat at the edge of the lake, dangling his feet off the end. I sat down next to him then looked up at him with curious eyes. He was still silent, and then he sighed loudly,

"Bella, we need to talk,"

_This is it Isabella, he's going to tell you he's leaving, he's going to say that his family is staying, because they feel sorry for you, but you repulse him, so he has to leave._

**Don't believe that Bella, let's just hear what Edward has to say, the longer you keep him talking, the longer he's around. I'm sure it's nothing, or he wouldn't have shown you this place.**

_Don't be so ignorant, why would he want you around Isabella? You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anyone! You're going to end up being alone and having to raise your baby on your own. _

**That's not true! The Cullens, they want you to stay with them, they consider you family. They will help you with the baby.**

"I hate when people say that, it never leads to good things," I stated, stopping the argument in my head at once. I removed my gaze from him and looked down at the crystal clear water.

"Bella, you need to know the real reason I left," he said, his velvety voice full of hurt. I didn't look at him, just took a rock that was sitting next to me and chucked it into the water.

"Yeah, you don't love or want me anymore," I reminded him. That was what he told me, that was the real reason and I couldn't argue that. He deserved someone so much better than me.

"No, that's not the_ real _reason," I wasn't sure what he was doing, but, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn to face me, crossing his legs in front of him.

What did he mean that wasn't the 'real reason'? Does that mean he lied? No, of course not, he's just trying to mess with my head. He thinks of this as some kind of game doesn't he, messing with human emotions?

"Bella, look at me, please," He pleaded. I sighed heavily, and then turned so I was sitting cross-legged in front of him. I tried to avoid his eyes, but he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were smoldering still, a light butterscotch color. I couldn't speak, so I waited for him to continue.

**A/N: Okay in the lake pic; first of all, ignore the people, and where that girl is jumping from…that's where Edward and Bella are sitting. And in the Meadow pic, that's where the pic is taken, but facing the other way. Just so it's clear, I don't want any confusion.**

**Preview from next chapter:**

"_Bella," He started in a serious tone, "leaving you was the biggest mistake of my existence, I promise with all my cold, dead heart that that I'm not leaving here, unless you come with me."_

--**Jyssica**


	7. Together Again

**A/N: I've decided that, since I would be gone all weekend, I would post a long chapter before I leave, and then another long one when I get back. **

**I added another voice in Bella's head, Haha she's turning into Edward, anyway the bold and italic font is kind of the go between voice. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, then I would own Edward. If I owned Edward…well let's just say I wouldn't have enough time on my hands to write this.**

* * *

"Bella, I lied to you," I backed up a little from him, so that we weren't touching anymore. I glared at him, though he looked confused.

"Let me guess, you lied this morning when you told me you were going the be there for me. I knew it was too good to be true," I spat. I stood up and turned to walk away, but Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me, though he didn't move from his position on the ground. I turned to look at him, still glaring, but he was shaking his head.

"No, Bella, that was the truth. I lied before that," He stated. I stopped glaring I was confused now.

So he was telling the truth when he said he was going to be there for me, what else has he told me in the last day that he could have possibly lied about. He couldn't possible be talking about that day in the forest, otherwise he wouldn't have left, right?

"What are you talking about," I asked, still standing, but removing the grasp he had on my wrist.

"Everything I told you, that day in the forest, was a lie." He moved his gaze from me to the lake.

"What," I asked, baffled. I sat quickly down across from him, though he kept his gaze on the river.

"I-I wanted you to have a normal life Bella, one that didn't involve mythical creatures. It seemed like every decision I made endangered your life, and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me," He paused, removing his gaze from the water, only to look up at the sky. I was fighting back tears, again, and not even that stupid negative voice could put doubts in my head at this point, "I had to lie to you because I knew if I didn't, you wouldn't have let me go." He stopped and looked into my eyes. There was something about the way he looked at me, I couldn't help myself, and I started sobbing.

"S-so, when you said you d-didn't want me, y-you were lying?" I managed to say during sobs. He wiped away my tears with his thumb then rested his palm on my cheek. I leaned onto it, and closed my eyes.

"When we were gone, I did nothing but mope around the house. We were gone, but my," he paused looking for the right word, "reason for existing was back in Forks, with you. At one point, Jasper had to leave because my emotions were so bad, and, of course, Alice went with him. Bella, I did still love you," he paused then corrected himself, "I _do _still love you."

I thought I was going to faint. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him, I couldn't decipher the emotion in his eyes, but it was the same expression he had when he first told me he loved me. But this time there was a hint of hurt in them.

"Really?" He nodded. By this point, we were inches apart, and his smell was intoxicating. I found myself, once again, having a hard time breathing, but I didn't care. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded by kissing me back and wrapping his arms around my waist.

He let me go after a couple minutes, leaving me breathless again. I turned myself around so that I was leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. We were silent for a while, neither of us saying anything, just watching the water. It wasn't until a couple minutes later that the negative voice snuck back up to the front of my brain again.

_He's lying to you Isabella, if he lied to you then, how do you know he's not now. _

**No, he does love you; he was trying to protect you. He left **_**because **_**he loved you, not because he didn't. He thought he was doing the right thing. Think about it, if he hadn't you wouldn't have had the chance to be a mommy. **

_**That's true. I did want to be a mom, but I loved Edward so much more. Now I get both, even if it is Matt's baby.**_

_You do realize that, when the baby is born, he's going to leave. He won't want to deal with a crying baby all the time._

**_I hadn't thought of that. He probably doesn't want to take care of another man's baby. Maybe he will leave…_**

**NO! Bella, he loves you with everything he has. Just because it's not his baby, doesn't mean he won't treat it like his own. Besides, the baby needs a father figure. Who****would be more perfect than Edward?**

_Fine, Isabella, why don't you ask your dear Edward when he's leaving again and see what he says._

It felt weird for me to have voices arguing in my head, and it was pretty hard for me to not answer out loud, I wonder what Edward would have to say about that. I would sound a lot crazier than I was. I began to wonder just _what _Edward would say if I asked him when he was leaving.

"So," I said casually, breaking the silence between us, "When are you leaving again?" I felt him disappear from behind me, then, in the matter of a millisecond, he was crouching down in front of me. He put both his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, his emotion looked very serious.

"Bella," He started in a serious tone, "leaving you was the biggest mistake of my existence, I promise with all my cold, dead heart that that I'm not leaving here, unless you come with me."

There was absolutely no way the negative voice, that oddly enough sounded like Matt, could make me doubt him as he said this. I don't know how, but I knew that he was telling the honest truth, and that the doubts I had been having were silly and unneeded.

Then I realized just why I had those doubts, why they sounded like Matt's voice. He _wanted _me to feel unloved and alone. That's why I couldn't talk to anyone who _did _love me. That was his goal the entire time. If I felt as though I was loved, I would fight him to stay alive for them, and he knew that. I wouldn'tlet that jerk ruin my life and my relationship. I would ignore the negative comments he had planted in my head and I would trust Edward. He only hurt me once because he believed it was best for me, and he suffered as well. Matt, on the other hand, got some kind of twisted pleasure in causing me pain.

I wasn't sure how long I had been lost in my own world, but at this moment, Edward was shaking me lightly and calling my name.

"What," I asked, still a bit dazed from my epiphany.

"I asked if you believed me," he said, removing his hands from my shoulders and grabbing my hands in his. His eyes were a bit softer now, but he still had that serious look on his face. I smiled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. When I pulled back, he was grinning _my _crooked smile.

"So is that a yes?" I nodded and he pulled me into his chest, "Good," he murmured in my ear. I shivered when his cold breath tickled my ear, but he just chuckled.

"Edward," I asked, breaking the silence once more.

"Yes, love," he replied, causing my heart to do a cartwheel.

"Um," I stammered, trying to remember what I was going to tell him, "Oh, I've been thinking. Maybe I should let Alice decorate the nursery, I know she'll just beg until I let her." He kissed my shoulder then trailed kisses to the other.

"Mm, I think that's a very good idea, love," he stated, before turning me around to kiss my lips.

Suddenly, he stood up, pulling me along with him. He was looking at the direction of the house, as if he were listening to something, though I couldn't hear it.

"We should get going, you have to talk to the police still," He crouched down in front of me and waited until I was on, with my eyes closed, before taking off in the direction of the house.

**(A/N: I was going to stop it there, but since I'm leaving, there's more.)**

He stopped running just short of the house and let me get down. Before we walked into the house, he grabbed me hand and interlocked my fingers with his. I looked up at him, shocked at first, and then I grinned. He grinned back. Carlisle noticed us and greeted us as soon as we walked into the house.

"Welcome back you two," he said, smiling slightly. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"When is the police coming, Carlisle," Edward asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Oh, yes. The police should be here tomorrow, along with our lawyer," he nodded and led me over to the couch. I sat down next to him and he pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed in contentment and Edward chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

I couldn't believe that, in the matter of like a day, my life changed so significantly. Less than twenty-four hours ago, I felt as though no one loved me, and now, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I was going to be the mother of a beautiful, healthy baby; I was lying in the arms of the love of my life, I had a family who loved me, and I was finally going to get rid of the man who ruined my life forever. Life was pretty freaking perfect right now.

I felt myself slowly slip into a deep sleep until,

"WE'RE HOME," Alice and Rosalie sang, slamming the door open and prancing through into the living room. I didn't open my eyes, but I did feel their presence in front of me. I could picture Alice right now, grinning brightly at the sight of me in Edward's arms.

"Yes," Edward said, answering someone's unspoken question. I was guessing one of them, or both, asked if we were back together, but I still didn't move.

"Me too," Edward answered again, running his fingers though my hair. I guessed that, this time, they said they were happy for us. But, again, I couldn't be sure.

"Come on, Rose, lets leave these two lovebirds alone. Bella, your clothes will be in Edward's, well I guess it's yours now isn't it? Okay, Bella, your clothes will be in your closet," Alice stated.

I should've known Alice knew I wasn't asleep. Besides the fact I'm such a horrible liar.

"They're gone, love," Edward whispered in my ear. I let out a sigh of relief and looked up at him.

"How bad is it," I asked. He didn't answer, just looked at me sympathetically. I groaned and buried my head in his chest once more.

"They're just happy to have their sister back, that's all," He stated, kissing my forehead. I gasped and sat up quickly, a look of pure shock on my face. He looked at me curiously, confused at my recent outburst.

"Wait, wait, wait," I took a deep breath, then continued, "Rosalie thinks of me as a _sister_?" He nodded and sat up so that we were now sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Yes, I think she was going to have a talk with you tomorrow after school. She said she wanted a chance to 'bond' with you," He said; using air quotes around the word, bond.

My mind slowly began processing what he had just said. _Rosalie _wanted to _bond_ with _me_ after school tomorrow. I remembered what she had said earlier today.

_"Bella, I think I can speak for all of us when I say I won't let that creep touch you again,"_ she had said, with true sincerity in her voice. I remembered this and smiled to myself. I found myself wondering what Rosalie was going to say, and then I backtracked.

Did he say _school?_

"You have to go to school tomorrow," it wasn't a question. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, Carlisle let us stay home today, telling the school it was a 'family emergency'. We have to go back tomorrow though. Carlisle will be at work, he took the day of, so it'll just be you and Esme. I think she wanted to have some alone time with you, I'm sure you won't be too terribly bored," he finished, taking an unneeded breath. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered, my voice breaking on the last word.

Stupid pregnancy hormones messing with my freaking emotions.

"I don't want to go either, love, but I have too," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm before continuing, "I'm sure you'll have fun with Esme, she can help you plan the nursery," I sat up and shook my head, my tears long gone.

"No, that's Alice's job, remember?"

"THANK YOU, BELLA," Alice squealed. I didn't know what was happening, until it was too late. There was a big gust of wind and then, before I could even blink, Alice had pulled me into a hug and was jumping up and down, causing me to jump with her. I heard Edward's musical laughter from behind me, but I couldn't glare at him, I was too busy trying to keep myself of tossing my cookies, so to speak.

"Alice," I moaned, "you're nauseating the pregnant woman." She let me go and looked at me apologetically. I covered my mouth for a minute, but then the sickness disappeared and I relaxed.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget," She looked down at my baby bump that was currently being somewhat covered by a belt, "but look at you! How can someone _not _tell," she exclaimed loudly. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch.

"Gee, thanks, Alice. That makes me feel _so much _better, considering that I'm going to be a whale soon," I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes, but a very beautiful whale," Edward said, I glared at him and he seemed to back away a little. However Alice was beaming. She pulled me up and, once more, hugged me tightly; thankfully she wasn't jumping this time.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad I have my sister back! I never wanted to leave you, I felt so bad. Jasper felt guilty, I kept telling him it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen. Everyone was so miserable, even Rose missed you. Please, say you forgive us," Alice said rather quickly. Okay, really quickly. I pulled back from the hug to look in my best friends eyes and grinned.

"Alice, relax. That's in the past, completely forgotten. Your stuck with me now," we all laughed, and Alice hugged me again.

"I'm so happy," She squealed, very loudly and high-pitched. Wow, if she does that near my ear again, I think I'll go deaf. I was about to say something more to her, but my stomach growled. So, did that mean lunch or dinner?

I remembered, as I wondered which it was, that I hadn't looked at a clock all day. I didn't know what time I had gotten up, and, therefore, I didn't know what time it was now. I looked around the room and found a gold, digital clock sitting on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Holy crow, it's almost seven! What time did I get up this morning," I asked, turning to Edward. He shrugged,

"About quarter to noon." I was pretty much shocked, I don't think I've ever slept in past ten before, although, I didn't go to bed until two, and I woke up twice in the middle of the night. So I guess I wasn't as shocked as I though I should've been.

"Esme should be back with the groceries soon, I think she was running a few other errands as well, or you can see what's in the kitchen," Alice suggested, bouncing in the balls of her feet. I was suddenly glad that she didn't drink caffeine. I shook my head in protest; my baby was in the mood for some McDonalds.

"Alice, would you mind going to McDonalds and getting me a Big Mac, large fries, and a large Coke?" She put a hand on her chest and gasped dramatically.

"You're letting me pay for it?" I sighed and nodded,

"I figured I might as well get used to it, you guys will spoil me no matter how much I protest, so it's pretty much a waste of breath," I stated, sitting down on Edward's lap. He put his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

"That's the spirit, Bella. Just smile and say 'thank you.'" She kissed me on the cheek and flew toward the kitchen, "Tell Baby I'll be right back with dinner," she yelled before I heard the door close behind her.

I turned myself so that I was sitting sideways on Edwards lap, wrapped my arms around his neck, and nuzzled my head in his chest. I was glad that we were, once again, alone. I took a few deep breaths, inhaling his magnificent scent. I could spend eternity in Edward's arms. We didn't need to say anything; just the sound of his breathing was enough for me.

But soon, I would have a crying baby on my hands. A baby I would have to raise by myself, since Matt was defiantly going to jail if I had anything to say about it. But Edward loved me, would he help, even if it wasn't his? He already promised he wasn't leaving me, so did he want to help with my baby. It would be nice for my child to have a positive male role model in its life, even if he was a vampire. I wonder if Edward is opposed to being called Daddy…

* * *

**A/N: Yay Edward and Bella! I know things look all peachy for them, but what kind of a story would this be if there wasn't more drama. Besides I know you guys want to see Matt go to jail. I know I do.**

**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. They really keep me going and make me smile …keep them coming!**

**Preview from next chapter,**

"_It's your own fault, you shouldn't keep my up until 2AM by asking me questions, then expect me to be like Alice when you try to wake my up at eight," I retorted. Alice crossed her arms across her chest._

**--Jyssica--**


	8. Talks and Thoughts

**A/N: I just got back and had an awesome time. We went to this fair and I got a unicorn necklace with my name engraved in it, which they did after you bought it so my name, Jyssica, was spelled right for once.**

**Disclaimer: I went to bed last night thinking; tomorrow I'm going to wake up as Stephanie Meyer. When I woke up, I looked it the mirror and saw a 16 year old standing there. Dangit.**

"Bella, Love, what are you thinking," Edward asked, quickly pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled teasingly.

"It still bugs you that you can't read my mind," it was a statement, not a question. Edward groaned and rested his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea," he whispered, his breath mingling with my own, "are you going to tell me what you were thinking just now?"

I sighed, "Well, if you _must _know, I was thinking of how opposed you would be to the thought of being called daddy," I stated. He looked _very _taken aback.

"Really," he asked in bewilderment. I nodded cautiously.

"Yeah, Matt will be their father, I can't change that unfortunately, but they need someone to call daddy. After all, Matt won't be around or anything." I waited for him to say it was a horrible Idea, but instead he took my face in his hands, grinned at me, and then kissed me as passionatly as he could.

"So," I whispered breathlessly once we pulled apart, "you like the idea?" He shook his head and I frowned.

"I _love _the idea. But why Daddy?" I snorted.

"It's not like my child is going to call the man his or her mother is married too Uncle," He chuckled, then looked shocked again. I was on a roll today.

"Married," He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I really wished I hadn't put that idea into his head so soon. I put my hands on my stomach and smiled down at the little baby growing inside of me.

"Well, yeah. I mean not _now, _but I assumed we'd be married at least before the baby can speak," my head shot up and I looked into his soft golden eyes, "right?" He nodded once and grinned.

"Of course. I already planned to make you my wife one of these days," He said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, when was this Mr. Cullen?" He chuckled and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I almost stopped breathing.

"On our way back from the lake. I thought '_I love this woman so much. There's no way I'm letting her go this time. No this time I'm making her my wife.'"_ I was crying for what seemed to be the tenth time today. I could tell it was going to be a _long _nine months, especially if Edward kept saying things like that.

I wasn't sure why I was crying so much; I was never _this _emotional before. I was pretty sure it wasn't all because of being pregnant, I mean it could've been, but I had a feeling it was so much deeper than that. I hadn't felt like this in god knows how long. I felt like, like I was worth something. As if there was a reason I was here, right now. Before all of this, I was used to this feeling, though the pregnancy hormones weren't helping the matter, but now I was so used to feeling like dirt, I had to get used to being _loved _again.

It seemed so surreal to me. I was here, with a man who loved me, whom I loved more than words could express, and we were talking about getting married, and being parents (for me, literally, for him, figuratively.). All the while, his family, who also loved me, was changing their normal, well normal for vampires, routine just to help me. I had to be the luckiest girl alive.

At this point, I was still in tears. I ran my hand through Edward's beautiful bronze hair, clutched the back of his head, and made him look up at me. He did of course, his eyes full of curiosity, and a little bit of worry. Probably wondering why the heck I was crying, _again. _I felt like such a girl, but I didn't care.

"I. Love. You. _So_. Much," I said, pronouncing each word, each syllable carefully. That way there was no reason for him not to understand me. He kissed my neck, then moved up to my jaw line, and then finally he found my lips.

We'd been kissing for a few minutes when I heard a deep chuckle and then someone clearing their throat. I broke this kiss and turned to see Emmett standing there, a grin on his face.

"Do you need something," I snapped. I wasn't sure _why _I was mad at Emmett.

Okay, that was a lie. I wanted nothing more than to sit here and kiss Edward, but Emmett just _had _to interrupt.

"Jeez, Bella. You look like hell," he commented, sitting down in a chair across from us. I had this sudden urge to tell him to bite me, but since he was a vampire and all, I figured that _probably _wasn't in my best interest. So, instead, I just stuck my tongue out at him and repositioned myself on Edward's lap so I was facing him.

"And so we're back to, do you need something," I asked again. I knew he wasn't here to apologize for leaving with Edward. Emmett wasn't like that. No, Emmett would joke around, laugh, play it off as nothing, things of that nature. Emmett wasn't one for big, emotional talks and stuff like that, which, for once, I was glad. I knew I would be getting that from everyone else now. At least I had Edward's and Alice's out of the way. Before he had time to respond, the front door opened.

"I'm home," Esme yelled, Emmett got up off the couch to, I assume, help Esme.

"Me too! And Auntie Alice has dinner!" I couldn't help but laugh when Alice called herself that. It was cute, I thought, I could definitely get used to that. I jumped off Edward's lap and ran to meet Alice in the kitchen. I didn't notice, until now, that I was starving. I was a bit preoccupied earlier, so I didn't care.

I sat down at the table and grinned as Alice set the food and drink down in front of me.

"Yes! I love you Alice," I exclaimed, opening the Big Mac box and taking a huge bite. It tasted _so _good. I looked over at Edward, who had just sat down next to me, and grinned as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of my food.

"Haha Edward, your girlfriend loves me," Alice mocked, sitting down across from me. Edward scowled at her. I looked down at the wedding band still on my finger, I had forgotten to take it off, it was so insignificant to me I had forgotten I still had it on. Edward noticed and muttered,

"Oh, god," under his breath.

"What," I asked, stuffing some fries into my mouth.

"I'm dating a married woman," he stated jokingly.

"Not for long," I reminded him, washing the fries down with a sip of soda.

"That reminds me," Esme said, putting some food away before picking up a manila folder from the counter and handing it to me, "Carlisle told me to swing by the lawyers office and pick these up for you. He told me you wouldn't mind me getting them," she explained, and then turned to put the last bag of groceries away. I was confused, why in the world would Carlisle ask her to pick something up for me from a lawyer whom I haven't even spoken too yet? My curiosity got the best of me and I tore the envelope. I scanned the papers quickly, and then realized what they were.

"Divorce papers," I stated, looking up at Esme, who was grinning.

"Carlisle figured I could save you a trip, you have to send it to Matt though, so you don't have to see him," she sat down next to Alice. I shook my head in protest and ate the last bit of my burger.

"I was thinking about heading over to the house anyway, I wanted to pick up a few of my things. I guess I don't need clothes now though," I looked at Alice who was grinning brightly. Edward growled and shook his head angrily.

"Not without me your not," he said through clenched teeth. I considered bringing him, but if Matt saw him I knew he would say something about it in court. I didn't know what that would mean, but I wasn't planning on finding out.

"I'm not so sure that's a very good idea," I commented. He opened his mouth to protest again, but I cut him off, "I'll have Alice and Rosalie be my body guards, If they don't mind. I don't think he'll be able to get through them." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Of course we don't mind Bella. Besides, I'd love to have a crack at that creep," I heard Rosalie say behind me. I turned to watch her glide gracefully toward the table and sit next to me. She looked at me, grinning, and I grinned back.

"Thanks," her and Alice both nodded, "Where are Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle," I asked, wondering where the rest of the Cullens were. Before anyone had time to answer, I felt the presence of three vampires behind me.

"Right here," Jasper said. Soon they joined us at the table. Esme had moved over so Jasper could sit next to Alice, Carlisle sat down next to her, and Emmett sat down in the seat next to Rosalie. Before long, we were talking animatedly about stupid things we had done in the past, we talked about everything before my 18th birthday party, I don't think any of us wanted to bring that up. We were laughing so hard; I had a hard time not crying.

"Remember, when Bella threw the alarm clock at Edward's head," Emmett asked, laughing.

**Flashback (A/N: This actually happened to me, except it was my mom and she was standing across the room and I missed and hit the wall above her head. This is supposed to take place sometime between Twilight and New Moon)**

"_Bella, you need to get up," I heard someone say for the millionth time. _

"_Go away," I muttered into my pillow, reaching over to my nightstand, grabbing the first thing my hand touched, and chucked it toward the owner of the voice. _

_A few seconds after the object, I was too tired to bother wondering what it was, left my hand, I heard a little bell, then a thud, and then a smashing noise. I wasn't sure what it was, but I figured it was the sound of the object hitting something, and then breaking._

_Whatever the noise was, it scared the crap out of me. I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes, trying to make seeing clearer._

"_What the heck was that," I exclaimed once I could see again. I looked next to me to see Edward sitting on the bed, rubbing his forehead, the pieces of my broken alarm clock scattered in front of him. __**(Just picture that for a second) **_

"_Ow, love. That kind of hurt," He said jokingly. I scowled at him._

"_Oh, suck it up," I spat. I wasn't sure what I was madder about; the fact that he had woken me up, or the fact that he was sitting here joking about it. I looked at him to find him frowning. I kissed him and then said, "I'm sorry for throwing my alarm clock at you." He smiled his crooked smile then kissed my forehead._

"_That's okay, love. Just promise not to throw anymore alarm clocks at me,"_

"_I promise," I said before getting up._

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, that was my favorite alarm clock too," I stated, frowning a little.

"You whipped that thing at me, love. If I were human, I probably would have lost my head, literally," Edward commented. I shrugged.

"It's your own fault, you shouldn't keep my up until 2AM by asking me questions, then expect me to be like Alice when you try to wake my up at eight," I retorted. Alice crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," she said, defensively. We all looked at each other, silent for a moment, and then burst out laughing, Alice included.

After I had finished laughing, I wiped the tears from my eyes that had come from laughing so hard, and sighed.

"Oh god. I haven't laughed like that in _ages," _I noted, and then yawned loudly, "what time is it?"

"Bed time for the pregnant human," Edward said. I sighed and stood up.

"Alright, goodnight everyone," I said, grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him up to his--no--_our _room as they yelled goodnight to me.

**(A/N: I would have stopped there, but that would've been mean)**

I woke up the next morning, alone. Was yesterday just a dream? Every time I was with any of the Cullens, it seemed like I was dreaming, had I just imagined they had said those things because I wanted them too?

I rolled over in bed and opened my eyes to look at the clock. It said it was ten thirty. Then I remembered. Right, school. Ugh. I groaned and sat up slowly. Next to me, where Edward usually was, was a note.

_Good Morning Love,_

_I was going to wake you up to tell you goodbye, but you looked so much like an angel, I didn't want to disturb you. _

_Esme said she would make you breakfast if you wanted; she wanted to talk to you anyway._

_Sorry we didn't get around to giving you a grand tour of the house yesterday, you are welcome to wander around the house if you like. _

_Rose says as soon as we get home from school she wants to talk to you, then you, her, and Alice can head over you your old house. I've already asked Alice and she says she doesn't see him being there, but we still can't be sure. I trust them to keep you safe though. Besides, I know they both want a chance to beat him, as we all do._

_Carlisle said our meeting with the police officer and lawyer is today at six, so you guys should be back by then._

_I'll miss you today; see you when we get home._

_Edward._

I smiled and set the note back down on the nightstand. I walked over to my closet and grabbed the new robe Alice had gotten me yesterday. It was a very nice; it was a silk navy blue robe with long sleeves, lace on the end of the sleeves, and went to the knee, with lace on the hem of the robe as well. It was relatively warm for late September, so I was dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. I didn't bother to close the robe, since I was fully dressed underneath; I just wore it to keep my arms warm.

I was actually surprised with the clothes Alice had bought for me, though I was upset when she filled the _entire _walk-in closet. Edward had his clothes in a dresser; he never bothered with the closet before. She had gotten me several pairs of jeans, and when I say several I mean like twenty, and some regular t-shirts. She bought a lot of sweatpants, those were too big now, she decided to save them for when I was about the size of a blimp, and some sweatshirts. But that was only the one side of the closet. The other side was full of clothes that I knew Alice would buy. You know, the tight, revealing ones. I didn't say anything about it, just groaned. I remembered what she had told me when I asked if I was supposed to wear just sweatpants and sweatshirts when I was a whale.

"No, silly Bella," she had said, patting my head, "We're going to buy you more clothes, we'll keep them in the back of the closet, after that, we'll donate them and fill the space with more smaller clothes," then she grinned and danced toward her bedroom.

"Good morning Esme," I said brightly as I approached the kitchen table. Esme, who had been reading the paper, looked up at me and grinned.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?" I shrugged, walking toward the kitchen and getting me a bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

"I'm pretty good. I just thank god I don't get morning sickness," I grabbed a spoon and sat down across from her. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, in the beginning, that's the hardest thing." We were silent for a moment or so, and then I remembered the note Edward had left me this morning. I was about to speak, but Esme started before me.

"Bella," she looked up at me, her topaz eyes full of joy, "I wanted to thank you." I choked on the spoonful of cereal I had just put in my mouth. Esme reached over the table and patted me on the back until I swallowed.

"You…want…to…_thank…_me," I questioned, looking at her with wide eyes. She nodded and smiled brightly.

"When we left, we were all miserable. Edward was the worst though. He didn't play music anymore, he would just mope around the house, lifeless," she said before quickly adding, "no pun intended. You've always been like a daughter to me, Bella, and you always will. Now that your back, our family is whole again. And everyone is happier, especially Edward, I've always hated seeing him so upset. I think last night was the first time in a long while when we all sat around just talking," I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Here Esme was, _thanking me, _when I should be the one thanking her from saving me from that hellhole I had once called a home. "Bella?" She asked. I must have been staring at her, eyes wide, jaw open, because she laughed musically.

"Sorry, that was…a lot to take in. I mean, you're welcome, but I feel like I should be the one thanking you. I don't even want to think what might have happened to me if you hadn't let me stay here," I finished, dropping the spoon into my now empty bowl. She put her cold hand on top of mine.

"Bella, you know you're safe now right," I nodded and smiled. "Good," she smiled, looked over at the clock on the wall, and then stood up, "I've got a few chores to do around the house. Help yourself to whatever you like. If you need me just yell," and in a second, she was gone.

I decided the first thing I would do, after washing and putting away my dishes, would be to take a shower and get dressed. In the shower, I noticed I was a little bigger than yesterday, at least it felt that way, and some of the bruising had reduced, thankfully. I took a rather long one; most of it I just stood there and let the hot water run down my body.

I didn't really need to think; I knew what I would be telling the police and lawyer tonight. I knew the things I needed to grab from my old house, things like my books and stuff. I was probably going to leave Matt a note, though he didn't really deserve one, but I would leave one anyway. I could write that later today, and then, when we were at the house I could leave it on the table with my ring next to it. I knew exactly what I was going to say. I would leave the divorce papers beside the note, tell him to give it to the hospital when he had signed them, I could have Carlisle pick them up.

I stood in the closet for about ten minutes, not because I didn't know what to wear, I was just going to wear a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, but because it was all so much to take in. Yesterday had come and gone so quickly. It wasn't until now that I realized I had been thinking the same things over and over again. But I guess it was because it was just a dramatic change for me.

But what if, when the baby came, they did decide to leave. I remember before I was pregnant that I had wanted Edward to change me, but I couldn't ask him to do that to me now. I was going to be a mother to a child who was going to age. However, if something were to happen to me, if I were dying and it was the only way to save me would be to change me, Edward _would _do it, I would make sure of that. Yet, if nothing did happen, would I still be able to be a 50-year-old woman, married to a man stuck in a 17 year old boy's body. Yes, I decided, I would. Because I loved him with everything inside of me, and I didn't care if people thought I was his grandmother or whatever. It would hurt too much to let him go, and then my child could call me mom in public and not have to worry about raising questions.

Although, since I had decided I was staying with Edward, I would need to tell my child all about the vampire world, when he or she was old enough to understand. I would need to talk to Carlisle about this later. Add that one to my to do list.

By the time I had finished contemplating, I was dressed. Hmm, I thought to myself, what to do first. I should probably look around the house. Just so I know where everything was so I didn't get lost or anything.

I walked out of our room and stared straight down the hallway. There were four other doors in the hallway and a set of stairs at the end of the hallway. I walked forward a little bit so I was between two doors. The one of my right said Alice + Jasper on the door. The one on my left didn't have anything. I walked towards that door and slowly opened it. The room was pretty much empty, except for a white grand piano in the middle of the room. Was this going to be the nursery? I would have to ask Alice that later. I closed the door behind me and walked toward the next set of doors. This time, on my right, the door said Rose + Emmett, and on my left, the door said Esme + Carlisle. I turned back to look at my bedroom door to see it only said Edward. That would need to change.

For the next half hour I wandered aimlessly around the house, by this point, I knew where everything was. So now what? Right, note. I grabbed a notebook, a pen, and sat down at the kitchen table. I didn't really know where to begin, so I just wrote what I wanted to tell him.

_Matthew,_

_I want you to know that I'm not coming back. I'm staying with old family friends. They've asked me to move in with them permanently, and I gladly agreed. You see Matthew they care for me. They are going to protect me from you and your stupid friends. No matter how strong they think they are, they can't get through my friends. _

_I never told you this, but I'm pregnant with your baby. One whole month. Think about that one. I've decided, it wasn't that tough of a decision, that this is _my _child. He or she will know _nothing _of you. I will tell them that you are their father, and that you deserved everything you got, but that's it. When I get married again, to someone who loves and respects me, they will call him daddy, not you. And, after your put in jail, I will not think of you ever again. But you, you will think of me every second you're in jail. You will always think of me as the woman you let get away. _

_The divorce papers are here, sign them where you need to. Then bring them to the hospital. At the front desk, tell them that the papers are for Doctor Cullen they will know what to do. If I don't get them in a week, I will send a friend of mine over to get them. _

_Don't bother hunting me down, you won't find me. I've taken some of my belongings. Do what you wish with the rest of them. Have a nice life; I hope you rot in hell. _

_Goodbye forever._

I reread the note again; just to make sure I had put in everything I wanted. I didn't bother to sign my name, he knew who I was.

"I think it's perfect, straight to the point," Esme said from behind me. I hadn't noticed she had walked up behind me, let alone was reading it. I jumped a little and she laughed softly, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," She said before walking toward the laundry room. I looked over at the clock to see it was just shy of two thirty. Thankfully, they would be home soon. I put the letter and the divorce papers under my purse on the table then walked toward the living room and laid on the couch. I wasn't sure how long I had been there, but I suddenly heard the front door open.

"I hate school," I heard Emmett's booming voice complain as he entered the kitchen. I grinned and sprinted toward the kitchen.

"Edward," I half-yelled when I saw him walk through the door behind Alice. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply. He grinned and then pulled away when he had to.

"Well hello to you too. Are you going to do that every time I come home," He asked amused, his arms locked around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Well, when I'm as big as a blimp I'll probably have to waddle like a duck to you, but that is the general idea," I giggled, Jasper and Emmett laughed loudly behind me.

"What did you do today?" I shrugged,

"Nothing much, I talked to Esme for a bit, wandered around the house. Which reminds me, Alice," I turned around to look at her, she smiled.

"The room with the piano in it, and I'm not letting you see it until it's done," I frowned, but I was happy she chose that room.

"Why that room, love," Edward asked. I turned myself around to face him again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I want you to teach the baby how to play," I stated, he grinned and kissed me. I heard Rosalie clear her throat softly behind me so I turned to look at her.

"I don't mean to interrupt," She said quietly, "But, Bella, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone. I promise it won't take long." I looked back at Edward, who released his grip on my waist and nodded encouragingly. I turned back to Rosalie, smiled and nodded, and then followed her up to my room.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to point out that I'm not a legal expert either, so I'm kind of winging that as well.**

**Thank you soo much to all my reviewers, I smile at everyone I read. Keep them coming!**

**Preview from next chapter:**

_"I'm glad you punched him, though I am sorry about your hand," Edward said. I shrugged._

_"I'm not, it felt good," he chuckled._

**--Jyssica--**

* * *


	9. Runins

**A/N: I would just like to say that some of you reviewers are getting **_**really **_**close to what is going to happen in the future chapters. I'm not going to say whom, cause that would be mean, but you will see soon. I applaud all of you who are trying to guess; sometimes I think some of you have the ability to read my mind lol.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be holding Edward hostage at the moment. **

* * *

"Bella, I want you to know that I don't hate you," Rosalie declared as I sat down on the bed across from her. I didn't say anything; I just waited for her to continue. She sighed heavily and looked down at her lap, "I was just jealous," she explained.

Okay, I was confused now. How could someone as beautiful as Rosalie be jealous of me?

"You lost me," I said. She laughed softly.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," she sighed then began her long, painful story.

I listened intently as she told me the whole story. How she was beaten and rapped by the man she was supposed to marry, who was suppose to love her, and his friends. And how she kept thinking she was going to die, but Carlisle saved her. I knew how she felt, I remembered back to all those times I lay there, thinking I was going to die.

"So, you see, Bella," She finished, "I never really hated you. It was just," she paused," you were so willing to give up everything I wanted, just to be with Edward. But I understand _now _why you would do that. You two belong together. You really have brought joy back into his life, into all of our lives. Yesterday, when you were telling your story, it was almost hard for me to listen to. To know you went through what I did, not just once, but time and time again," she cringed, "you're a lot stronger than a lot of people, Bella. I just hope you'll forgive me."

Wow, I finally understand. It was never my fault. Poor Rosalie. I was glad, however, that we were able to be friends now. I would hate to have to live in the same house as her and think she hated me.

"Well," I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit, "when you run with vampires, you've got to be strong." We both laughed. I got up off the bed as she did and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for helping me understand, Rosalie. There's nothing to forgive, it all makes sense," I let her go and smiled.

"Thank you, and please, call me Rose," she walked in front of me toward the door, "after all, we are family," and she lead me back to the kitchen.

"Alice, let's go," Rosal—Rose yelled, handing me my purse and the papers from the kitchen table.

"Did you have a good talk," Edward asked, pulling me into his chest.

That was a stupid question, I'm sure he knew everything that had happened. I looked at Rose, who was smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. "Good. Be careful, love," He kissed me lightly. Rose snorted.

"Don't worry Edward, If he even _thinks _of touching Bella, I'll tear him limb from limb," she said. I giggled. If it came down to that, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't stop her.

"Come on, let's go. I want to hurry up and get back," Alice said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Edward.

"Whose car are we taking," I asked as I closed the front door behind me, knowing it wouldn't be my truck, which I just noticed had been moved some time during the morning.

"Rose's, but I'm driving," She said.

"Whose car is that," I asked, pointing to the yellow Porsche parked next to Rose's convertible. Alice laughed.

"That's mine. Edward got it for me for Christmas last year. Do you like it?" I nodded.

"Yes, it's very," I paused, looking for the right word, "shiny," was all I could come up with.

Wow, could I sound like more of a dork or what? When we reached the car, Rose was already in the passenger seat. Alice danced to the driver's side and I slid into the back. I heard the tires squeal as we sped away.

"Do you know how to get there Alice," I asked, though it was a stupid question, "Never mind, don't answer that." Alice and Rose giggled.

As we pulled into the driveway, a sudden feeling of fear hit me, though I was happy to see that Matt wasn't there. We climbed out of the car and walked swiftly to the front door. Rose put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly as I opened the front door.

I sighed heavily as we entered the living room. The house was _trashed! _Torn pictures and papers and broken glass were everywhere. I looked over at Rose and Alice, who were just staring at everything in shock.

"When Matt doesn't have anyone to hit, he destroys things," I explained, Rose and Alice seemed to understand. And then, in a second, Alice was gone. I looked over at Rose. "Where did she go?" Rose just shrugged. I looked down at the papers still in my hands and walked toward the kitchen, Rose followed. I put the divorce papers down on the kitchen table, where Matt usually sat to eat dinner, and the note next to it. I took a deep breath; Rose had her hand on my shoulder for moral support, as I took my ring off. I held it in my hands and looked at it. It was odd, that ring was supposed to be a sign of love and devotion, but to him, it meant nothing. I put it down in the middle of the letter and the divorce papers and let out my breath. Rose turned me around and pulled me into a hug. Without warning, Alice zoomed into the room, a box and suitcase in her hands.

"I got everything you wanted, Bella, but we need to leave, now," she said almost too quickly. I knew what she meant; she meant that Matt would be home soon. I nodded and followed her and Rose out to the car. Alice put my things in the back seat then her and Rose both got into the car. I grabbed the door and opened it, but I was too late. I heard the squeal of Matt's tires and I turned around. I watched as he slammed his car door shut, glared at me, and then walked toward me. By now Alice and Rose were at my side, glaring at him.

"Isabella," he sneered, stopping a few feet in front of us. I flinched, but then straightened up again.

No better time than now to grow a backbone, knowing that Alice and Rose were behind me, ready to attack if I needed them to.

"Matthew," I mocked back.

"Who are your friends," He asked, checking out Alice and Rose. I scoffed.

Seriously, I was still his wife, and here he was checking out my friends. Thinking god knows what about them.

"Please, put your eyes back in your head. They're both happily taken." He smirked, his eyes lingering on Rose. Psh, figures.

"That doesn't make much of a difference," he said, I heard Rose and Alice growl deeply next to me. I grabbed both their arms and looked at them both, they stopped growling. "I mean you shacked up with someone for two nights, didn't you, Isabella?" I glared at him and stepped a little in front of the girls.

"Let me get this straight, you think I _shacked up _with someone," I spat. He removed his gaze from Rose, finally, and glared at me.

"Of course. Why else would anyone let you stay with them?" My jaw dropped. The nerve of him! Oh, I wanted to punch him so bad right now.

"Because they're my friends! They care for me, not like you would know anything about that," I yelled at him. He looked past me at Rose's car, then back to me.

"I see, so this is about money," he mocked. I didn't know what to say, I just stared at him, jaw dropped. I looked back at Alice and Rose, who were glaring at him. I turned back to Matt, who was smiling smugly. Then I lost it. I drew my arm back and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. I walked over and bent over him, putting my foot on his stomach. **(A/N; I've wanted to do that from the beginning.)**

"No Matthew, it's _not _about money. These people, they _really _care for me. They would do anything for me. They want to see you rot in jail just as much as I do," I stomped on his chest and then stormed toward the car, Alice and Rose sitting in front seat, laughing. Once I had climbed into the car, Alice sped away, Matt still lying on the lawn.

"I have to say, Bella, that was pretty awesome back there," Rose said, turning to look at me. I grinned.

"Yeah, it felt pretty good, but," I looked down at my hand, "I think I may have broken something." She frowned and looked at my hand. She picked it up in her stone cold hand and examined it.

"You may have sprained something, Edward can look at it when we get home," she suggested, then turned back to face the windshield. Within minutes, we were at the house.

"Bella," Alice said as I reached for my stuff, but she got to them first, "I'll take your stuff to your room, you have Edward look at your hand." I nodded and walked behind Rose into the house.

"Edward," I called, walking into the living room with Rose. Edward looked up at me; he was sitting on the couch, Jasper and Emmett in chairs across from him, and then walked up to me, "I think I messed up my hand." I held it up to him. Emmett snorted.

"What did you do, Bella, fall," he asked as Rose sat on his lap. I scowled at him.

"No, I punched Matt in the jaw," I said, then looked back at my hand. The boys looked at me, shocked for a second, than burst out laughing.

"It was cool," Rose said, grinning.

"Yeah, she really socked him one. I would hate to be a human and on her bad side," Alice said, amused, as she pranced into the room and sat on Jasper's lap.

"Well, love, it's not broken, but it'll be sore for a while," Edward said, grabbing my sore hand in his cold one. It felt much better than ice would. I sat down on the couch and stretched my legs out. I sat forward so he could sit behind me, and then I leaned against his chest

"So why'd you punch him, not that he didn't deserve it," Japer asked.

"The jerk implied I was a gold digger," I half-shrieked. Rose and Alice were nodding angrily in agreement. Emmett and Jasper growled.

"He did what," Edward snarled. I told them the story and they listened carefully.

"Man, we miss _everything_," Emmett complained once I finished. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you punched him, though I am sorry about your hand," Edward said. I shrugged.

"I'm not, it felt good," he chuckled. I suddenly got a craving for a pizza, and then my stomach growled. I looked at the clock on the wall to see it was five; we would be having company within the next hour.

"Pizza with extra cheese, I'll get it," Alice stated before rushing out the door.

"Thank you," I yelled after her, not sure if she heard me or not. Esme joined us a second later and sat on the other side of the couch. By the time five thirty rolled around, Carlisle was back from work and had joined us in the living room and Alice had come back with my pizza. While I ate, we talked, about pretty much everything. Then, 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Esme and Carlisle quickly got up to answer the door, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper excused themselves, and Edward and I sat down at the kitchen table. We waited for a few minutes until an older woman walked into the room. She had short, curly red hair and bright green eyes. She was about my height, maybe taller, and was wearing a gray business suit. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Brady," she said sweetly, sitting down across from us, holding her hand out for both of us to shake, "You must be Isabella," I flinched, but shook her hand.

"Please, call me Bella."

"I'm going to be your lawyer on this case. Are we waiting for the detective to get here before we start," She asked, directing her attention to Carlisle, he nodded. A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. I heard Carlisle and Esme greet who ever was at the door, and then a man in a police uniform entered the room. This man was tall with short blond hair and dark brown eyes, they were almost black. I shuddered, and Edward squeezed my hand gently.

"Are you Isabella Johnson," he asked. I cringed.

"Bella," I corrected in a small voice. He shook my hand.

"My name is Detective Wise, and you are," he turned to Edward and shook his hand.

"Edward Cullen," he responded smoothly. The detective sat across from me and next to Mrs. Brady, Esme sat on the other side of me, and Carlisle sat between Edward and Mrs. Brady on the end. The detective took out a pad of paper and started jotting things down.

"First things first," the detective said after a moment or so, "Tell me about your relationship with Mr. Johnson." I told him the whole story, making sure to leave all of the Cullens out of it. Esme was rubbing small circles on my back and Edward squeezed my hand when talking became too hard to do between sobs, encouraging me to continue. When I finished, I looked up at Mrs. Brady, who was looking at me with concern. Detective Wise wrote in is notepad then looked back at me.

"What happened on the night of October third?" I told him that story too. By the end, I wasn't sobbing, but tears were falling at a rapid pace.

"So you came right here after that," I nodded, "why come here?" I sighed, letting the last of my tears fall.

"I've known the Cullens since I was a junior in high school. They've been my second family ever since, I didn't know they were here until Carlisle ended up saving me, he invited me to stay here and I gladly excepted."

"I see," he scribbled some more on his little notebook, "have you gone back since then?" I swallowed hard.

"My two friends and I went back today to get a few things."

Please, _please, _don't ask if he was there.

"Was here there?"

Crap. I _so _did _not _want to answer that question.

"No," I lied. The word was nothing more than a small squeak, but I could blame it on the crying. I didn't want to tell the detective that I had punched him. I wasn't sure what that would mean for me. So I decided I would keep my mouth shut.

"Has he tried to contact you in the past two days?" He asked. I thought seriously for a moment. But then I remembered,

_"That keeps beeping, apparently you have a lot of missed calls," _Carlisle had told me when I first got here, he was talking about my cell phone.

"My phone," I whispered. Next thing I know, Alice is prancing down the stairs, my phone in her hand.

"I had a feeling you might be needing this," she said, handing it to me then dancing back upstairs. I handed it to Detective Wise.

"I haven't looked at it, but I have a lot of missed calls I guess. And no one ever calls me except for him," I said, he nodded and took it from me. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera.

"Would it be all right if I took pictures of the injuries," he inquired. I nodded and stood up. I walked a little from the table and he walked around so he was in front of me. I showed him every cut and bruise Matt had ever caused. Once he had the pictures, I took my seat back next to Edward and Detective Wise turned to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, are you willing to testify about what you found that night?" Carlisle nodded.

"Of course."

"Well that should be all, I shall keep in touch to let you know when the court date is," the detective stated. He said goodbye, then left. Now my direction was focused on Mrs. Brady. She took a big breath then said,

"Mrs. Johnson," I flinched again, "I will do everything in my power to put this guy away, I give you my word." She smiled genuinely at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," I said. We talked for a little bit longer, she told us what was going to happen, things like that, and then she said goodnight and left.

By the time they had left, it was about ten, and I was _very _tired. I said goodnight to everyone and walked up with Edward to our room. I stopped just before we entered the room and he looked at me curiously.

"What is it, love," he asked.

"Get me a permanent marker," I said. He disappeared for a second, and then was back, a big red sharpie in his hand. He handed it to me, though he was confused still. I took off the top and wrote '+ Bella' and then drew a big heart around our names. I looked back at him to find him smiling crookedly. I smiled back. He pulled me into his chest and leaned down to kiss me. In one swift motion, I was suddenly in his arms, and he was carrying me to the bed, but he never broke our kiss. He laid me down under the covers and then laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. I sighed happily before drifting into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm not into the whole legal thing, so I'm just making it up. I'm trying to make it sound, uh, normal I guess. If it's wrong...well…deal with it.**

**The next chapter, I'm going to fast forward time. I'm only skipping because, nothing major happens between then and now. Some chapters will be fluff, filler chapters. But others will be important to the plot. **

**Preview:**

"_Come on, Bella, if we don't leave now we're going to be late," Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I pulled my T-shirt over my head. _

"_Relax Alice, I'm coming," I yelled back, grabbing my purse from the bed and making my way downstairs, where Alice was waiting._ **  
**

**--Jyssica--**


	10. Doctors Appointment

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I wanted to show her first doctor visit and I plan to have this story go threw her entire pregnancy, plus a little more. It would be A LOT of chapters if I had done everyday like I was doing in the past; I mean those two days took up 8 chapters. So, anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter, kind of not. And thenext chapter will be the beginning of the trial.**

**Okay, so, my cousin, Gracie, is having a baby and she's about three months now (I've been talking to her a lot about the whole pregnancy thing, but she lives across the country so it's hard) and she had a conversation like the one Bella and Susan have, so I based it on that. She's in love with the Twilight series so I'm dedicating this chapter to her. I love you Gracie, you're going to make an amazing mother!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight equals not mine. I do own Susan and Doctor Alling though.**

* * *

The next month or so went by rather quickly. I was bigger than average now, Emmett kept calling my baby a giant earning him a few whacks from Rose, and my bruises and cuts were slowly disappearing, thankfully. I had slowly gotten used to having to be home without Edward everyday. Matt had followed my instructions and delivered the divorce papers to Carlisle at the hospital. I was officially an ex-wife. The court date was set to November 12th. Carlisle had found me a good OB/GYN doctor, Doctor Alling. I hadn't met him yet; my first appointment was set for November second, which happened to be today.

Edward and Alice had stayed home from school today, they both wanted to come with me for my first appointment.

"Come on, Bella, if we don't leave now we're going to be late," Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I pulled my T-shirt over my head.

"Relax Alice, I'm coming," I yelled back, grabbing my purse from the bed and making my way downstairs, where Alice was waiting.

"Bella," she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug, "aren't you excited?" She took my hand and pulled me toward the Volvo.

"Sure," I mumbled, climbing into the front seat of the Volvo. I took Edward's hand in mine and he smiled down at me.

"By the way Bella," Alice said, breaking our silence as we turned toward the doctors office, "I like the name you picked out," I saw her wink at me in the rearview mirror. I groaned.

"Aw, Alice, I don't even know the name yet." Edward suppressed a laugh and she grinned.

"You will though, and I like it." I sighed.

The inside of the office was rather small. There were several blue waiting chairs along the wall and a big table full of magazines in the center of the room.

"I'll go tell them you're here," Edward whispered in my ear before he gracefully walked over to the secretary window. Alice took my hand and led me over to a set of chairs. I sat down, and then Alice pranced over to the secretary window with Edward. Sitting next to me was a woman, thirty, maybe a little older, and she was very pregnant, my guess would be at least 7 months. She had short red hair and bright blue eyes.

"How far along are you," she asked suddenly.

"Um, a-about 2 months," I stammered. She smiled at me.

"Two months?" I nodded, "you seem bigger than that," she paused then added, "not that that's a bad thing." I giggled.

"That's okay, my friend keeps saying I'm going to give birth to a giant," we both laughed.

"Maybe there's more than one baby in there," she suggested. I froze and looked at her.

More than one baby? No, I couldn't be having-gulp-twins, could I? I mean, if I was, I would be ecstatic, but, would the Cullens? Could they deal with more than one baby?

I was going to say something but Edward came over to me.

"Love, the doctor's ready," he said. I looked up at him then turned my attention back to the lady.

"I didn't catch your name," I said.

"Susan," she put her hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I said, shaking her hand, "It was nice to meet you." I took Edwards hand and walked toward the exam room.

"You too, dear, good luck," she called after me.

"Who was that," Alice asked, walking up behind me. Before I could answer, we were face to face with a doctor. He looked thirty-five or so; he had short blond hair and hazel eyes. He was about Edwards height, but wasn't nearly as muscular. He smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"You must be Isabella," I cringed, "I'm Doctor Alling," I shook his hand.

"Please, call me Bella." I sat down on the bed next to the ultrasounds machine, Alice was standing behind me and Edward was by my side, where he belonged. The doctor sat in front of the ultrasound machine wit a clipboard in his hand.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions, then we'll start the ultrasound," I nodded and let him continue. He asked me all the important questions, like medical history, things that would affect the baby. They took a blood test just to be sure everything was normal.

"Alright," the doctor said, handing a vial of blood to a blond haired nurse, "let's start that ultra sound," he announced brightly, sitting down in front of the ultrasound machine once more. I pulled my shirt above my belly and shivered when the cold cream touched my skin. **(A/N: I'm not sure what the thing they put the cream is on)**

"Do you see that," the doctor asked, pointing to a small, darker section on the screen. Was that the baby? I nodded. "That's your little boy or girl." My heartbeat picked up and both Edward and Alice noticed. It wasn't until now that I remembered what Susan had said in the waiting room. Was she right? If she was, did Alice know? If Alice did, did Edward? What would it be like to have two, maybe more, babies? How different would the future turn out to be?

"It's beautiful," I heard Alice and Edward both murmur. Of course _they _could see it better, with their stupid enhanced vampire traits. Dr. Alling gave me a towel to wipe my stomach before I pulled my shirt back down.

"When will we find out the sex of the baby," I asked. He thought for a moment before answering with,

"Probably not until early January." I groaned. January seemed so far away. He handed me a picture of the ultrasound. I stood up and walked with Edward and Alice to the door.

"So your next appointment is," he looked at a schedule of some sort, "December 7th, right?" I nodded. He smiled and held his hand out for me to shake my hand, which I did, "Great, see you then Bella." I took Edward's and in mine, locked elbows with Alice, and we walked toward the Volvo.

* * *

**A/N: I've been writing some chapters where Bella is very pregnant and very moody, which I'm actually having fun writing those. Bella had a bit of a temper before (like when she punched Jake and stuff) so I figure with her hormones. She would be worse, Haha.**

**Preview from next chapter:**

"_What," I asked a little worried. What could they possibly be thinking? He shook his head then returned his gaze to me._

"_I just don't like what they're thinking, that's all. Are you scared," he asked. I nodded._

"_Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine."_

**--Jyssica-- **


	11. Trial Part One

**A/N: The trial is going to take up the next two chapters. I'm so excited to get rid of Matt…he's starting to bug me. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers; y'all are keeping me on my toes! I smile every time I read one.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and, last time I checked, I wasn't her….**

* * *

Today was the day. The day that would decide my fate.

Okay, so that was a little dramatic. But, still, today was a big day for me. That's right, today is trial day.

The past week and a half I had been fine, the nerves hadn't hit me until today. Thankfully, Jasper would be riding in the Volvo with Edward, Alice, and I. I would be a mess if he weren't sending calm waves to me.

Right now, Alice, Rose, and I were standing in my closet. They were fully dressed, but I was in a towel. It took an hour to get to the courthouse, with Edward's driving, and we needed to leave in ten minutes if we wanted to get there before the trial started. Alice had insisted on picking out my outfit (she was so devious, she knew exactly when to ask me things like that, when I was half asleep or eating.) and still she hadn't found an outfit.

"Alice," I groaned, "we're going to be late, hurry up." She ignored me.

"What do you think of this Rose," She asked, holding an outfit up show her. Rose nodded and said,

"I like it." Alice threw it at me.

"Hurry up and put this on," and they exited the closet. I was glad that Alice was smart today and didn't pick out an outfit that wasn't, well, trial appropriate.

She had picked out a black top that was tight at the top then flowed loosely down to my waistline. It was low-cut, but Alice had given me a white tank top to wear underneath, and a pair of white jeans. I dressed quickly, threw my towel in the hamper, and walked into the bedroom to see it was empty.

"Bella," Alice complained from the bottom of the stairs, "let's go!" I rolled my eyes, grabbed my purse and headed for the stairs.

"Alright, I'm here," I said when I reached the bottom of the stairs. However, I did manage to trip on the last one and fall forward. I braced myself for the impact, but instead, two arms wrapped around my waist and steadied me on my feet.

"Thank you," I said, turning around to see Alice smiling at me, I think she was trying not to laugh. She didn't say anything, just grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the driveway.

"Finally," I heard Emmett yell from the driver's seat of his jeep that was sitting in the driveway behind the Volvo.

"Sorry, Em, _some people,_" Alice turned to look at me, "are just slow." I gasped.

"You're the one who--," I sighed, "never mind," I finished, I didn't think anyone was listening, and there really was no point in fighting with Alice. Alice slid into the back seat behind me and I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are you nervous," Edward asked, taking my hand in his and driving out of the driveway.

"A little," I answered truthfully. Even though Jasper was in the back seat, controlling my emotions, he couldn't stop my mind from wandering.

Would I be able to do this, tell them how weak I had been, that I didn't fight back? What kind of lies would Matt get them to believe? What if they thought I was lying? What if they just let him off the hook with some kind of warning? Would I be able to tell them everything on the stand? Or would I freeze and not be able to say a word? Would the judge make sure that Matt was a part of my baby's life, just because he's the father? What if Edward decided he didn't want me after this whole thing was over with. Look at what I'm putting his entire family through, a whole legal mess. But he _promised _he wouldn't leave me again. Would he make him and his family suffer just so I could be happy, because he felt responsible for everything that had happened to me in some way? Would he stop me if I tried to leave, or would that make is life easier?

"Bella, love," Edward asked, brining me back to realty.

"Huh," I asked, he disappeared for a second, and then my door was open.

"We're here," He said simply. I looked out my open door to see we were parked in front of a rather large courthouse; the Cullens were standing by the Volvo, waiting for us.

"Oh," I mouthed, taking his hand and getting out of the car. We walked up the long steps to the courthouse and down a long, empty hallway to a set of open doors. Outside the doors on a bench, sat Mrs. Brady, my lawyer. She smiled as she saw us then grabbed her briefcase and stood up.

"Good afternoon, Bella," She said.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Brady. Are we late," She shook her head. I sighed in relief then followed her into the courtroom.

When we walked in I immediately noticed the glares I was getting from Matt and his friends and family sitting on the left side of the courtroom. On the right side were people I didn't know and they were looking at me sadly. I watched as Mrs. Brady walked toward the front of the courtroom, past the gate, and sat down at the prosecutor **(A/N: I think that's it) **bench. Edward took my hand and twirled me around so I was facing him. I looked into his deep golden eyes and barley noticed that the rest of the Cullens had wished me good luck and disappeared. We didn't say anything for a couple minutes, then I felt a low vibration in his chest and I noticed him glare over at Matt and his friends.

"What," I asked a little worried. What could they possibly be thinking? He shook his head then returned his gaze to me.

"I just don't like what they're thinking, that's all. Are you scared," he asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine."

"But what If they don't believe me? What if they think Matt's telling the truth? What if—" He cut me off my placing his finger on my lips.

"Breath, love," I did as he instructed and took a few deep breaths, "Alice already saw this turning out fine. I'm not sure what she saw exactly, all she said was everything was going to be fine. See nothing to worry about," he smiled. I closed my eyes and took a few more deep breaths, mostly to inhale his scent, which seemed to calm me down.

"Okay," I whispered, opening my eyes, "nothing to worry about," I said, mostly to myself. He bent down and kissed me then went to sit down behind where I was supposed to be seated next to Mrs. Brady. I turned around and walked, with my head held high, toward my seat. As I sat down, I shot a glare toward Matt, and then turned my attention to the judge's seat.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Morgan," the bailiff announced. We all stood and watched as a small, I wasn't sure if she was short or not, woman with dark brown hair that was up in a bun, wearing a black judge's robe and dark rimmed glasses walked into the room and sat down in her seat.

"You may be seated," She said in a serious tone, "This is the case of Isabella," I cringed in my seat, "Swan against Matthew Johnson. Would the prosecutor like to make an opening statement?" Mrs. Brady stood up and nodded.

"We would your Honor," the judge nodded for her to continue, "My client, Isabella Swan, has been through hell and back. Her parents' divorce and moving to Phoenix. Then her mother got remarried and she moved to Forks to live with her father, whom she didn't spend more than a summer with, right before her junior year. Mr. Johnson was supposed to be the one person she could count on to always be there for her. But, instead, he took her trust and destroyed it. He hurt her, not only physically, but also mentally and emotionally as well. Ms. Swan will have a difficult time being able to trust anyone again," she finished then sat down. The judge nodded then turned to the other table.

"Does the defendant have an opening statement as well," the lawyer nodded, "well then proceed." Matt's lawyer stood up. He was short and bald, but he looked like one of those really good lawyers that will make you say what you don't want to say.

"Thank you your honor," he said in some kind of British accent, "My client, Matthew Johnson, would never hurt a fly, let alone a human being. He has never raised a hand to Ms. Swan, as she claims. He loved that woman with everything inside of him, and she shattered his heart. She was pregnant for a whole month without telling him, and she plans on making sure he's not a part of his first baby's life. Mr. Johnson has never wanted anything more than to be a father, and Ms. Swan wants to take that away from him," he finished before he too sat back down.

What a load of crap. That whole statement was a bunch of lies, how could someone say that with a straight face? A damn good lawyer apparently.

"Prosecutor, would you please call your first witness," the judge said and Mrs. Brady stood up.

"I would like to call Isabella," I flinched, "Swan to the stand."

I stood up and walked toward the stand, which was right across from where I had just been seated. I stopped right in front of it, the bailiff stood in front of me with a bible in his hands. I put my left hand on it and raised my right hand. **(A/N: I think that's right). **

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god," the bailiff asked in his deep voice.

"I swear," I answered truthfully. The bailiff resumed his spot near the exit door and I walked around and sat down in the chair. Mrs. Brady looked down at an open folder on the table, and then walked over to me.

"Miss Swan, did you love your husband," Se asked, I gulped.

"Yes," I answered. It was true, even though I had loved Edward _so _much more, I did love him, I loved the man that I had met back in high school, not the man that was sitting in this room.

"And you've never intentionally hurt him, emotionally or physically, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Would you please tell the court what happened on the night of October 3rd, in your own words." I told them the entire story, tears falling down my face at the end. During the whole story, I stared at my lap, wanting to avoid everyone's intense gazes, or glares. I hated being the center of attention like this, with everyone looking at me, listening to my every word. It sucked. When I was finished she nodded and walked over to a large white sheet right in front of where matt was sitting but was placed so everyone could see it. She ripped the sheet off and underneath were the pictures the detective had taken at the house. She started pointing things and compared them to my story.

"Is the man who caused these injuries in this room?" Well, duh, why else would I be sitting here?

"Yes." Mrs. Brady put the white sheet on the pictures and walked over to me.

"Would you please point him out for us." I took a deep breath, and pointed at Matt.

"That man right there." I said simply. Mrs. Brady nodded and walked back to her desk and sat down. Matt's lawyer cleared his throat then walked over to me.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please review!! **

**And if someone could tell me the name of the hammer thingy the judge uses, it would be **_**really **_**helpful**

**Preview from next chapter:**

_"And you've never harmed her, correct?" He shook his head._

"_Never, all I've ever done was try to make her happy. But I guess it wasn't enough for her," he said, fake sadness in his voice. Oh my gosh, is that a tear rolling down his cheek? That freaking jerk is crying on purpose! How could we stand a chance now? If I didn't know any better, I would have believed him myself._

**--Jyssica--**


	12. Trial Part Two

**A/N: Ok y'all, this is the last part of the trial (throws confetti around) It seems that is going to be a rather long story, I don't think I'm halfway through yet, and I'm trying to write a chapter a day, so I have two chapters done. Like when I finish the next chapter, I'll put this one up. That way I keep updating. Only works for this story though.**

**And thank you to those who told me the hammer thingy is called a GAVEL I kept calling it a gravel…but I was like 'isn't that like rocks on the ground, like a gravel road' Hey I was close though.**

**Disclaimer: My birth certificate says my name is Jyssica Marie…not Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

"Ms. Swan, is it true that you and two of your friends went back to Mr. Johnson's home and had a dispute with him?"

Crap, crap, crap.

"Yes," I said just above a whisper.

"And, is it also true that, while Mr. Johnson was trying to get you to come back home, you decided to punch him repeatedly?" I gasped.

"What? No, I only punched him once." I explained, and then groaned when I realized what I had said. I was right; this guy could make you say anything.

"So you admit you punched him," He inquired, a little smug.

"Yes," I sighed. I hoped this guy would finish soon.

"And, what had Mr. Johnson done to provoke you to do such a thing." I actually thought before I answered that one, making sure I didn't say anything stupid.

"Well, he was mocking me, and said I had cheated on him, when I have been nothing but faithful to him. And, to make matters worse, he was talking about 'hooking up' with one of my friends that was there," _besides the fact he deserved it. _I made sure I didn't say that last part out loud.

"But, he didn't attack you at all?" I sighed heavily.

"No." He nodded.

"I see. Alright, your honor, I'm done with this witness," he said sitting back down. The judge, who was on my right, looked over at me and smiled sweetly.

"You may return to your seat, dear," she said. I nodded and went to sit back down next to Mrs. Brady.

"Do you have another witness, counselor," Judge Morgan asked Mrs. Brady. She nodded and stood up.

"Yes, I would like to call Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand." Carlisle gracefully walked to the stand. The bailiff was there again, bible in front of Carlisle. He put his left hand on it and raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?"

"I swear," Carlisle answered before taking his seat.

"Dr. Cullen, could you please describe what Ms. Swan looked like the night she showed up at the hospital," Mrs. Brady asked, walking so she could stand in front of Carlisle.

"Well, she had many large bruises, she was bleeding badly in several areas. Bella was also very pale and extremely underweight, so much that is was dangerous for both her baby and her." I was done fighting back tears by this point in the trial. I had already been crying, so I figured, what's the point? I must sound like a little child who needed someone to protect her. Who was I kidding? I was weak, and now, everyone in this room knew it.

"Why did you take it upon yourself to help Ms. Swan?" I was pretty sure I already knew the answer, but I still listened to Carlisle's answer.

"I've known Bella since she was seventeen. She was always like part of my family. I've never seen her look like that before; it was very hard for me to see. She was terrified to go back, she wanted to do everything in her power to protect her child. We had a spare room at the house, so I asked if she wanted to stay with us. I wanted to help her and that seemed like the best way," he finished. Mrs. Brady nodded then sat back down next to me.

"Dr. Cullen," the other lawyer stated, standing up, "Family means a lot to you, right?" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, even though we're not related by blood, my family means the world to me."

"And, you would do anything for your family, correct? Lie, cheat, steal," he asked again. Carlisle tilted his head to the left slightly; he seemed just as confused as I was. What does this have to do with anything? How does Carlisle family's relationships fit in with this trial?

"Of course, anything to keep my family safe and together," he answered truthfully, not aware of the mistake he had just made.

"And you consider Ms. Swan as one of your daughters, is that correct." Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ever since she was seventeen." He answered skeptically. Oh, _that's _what he was trying to get at. That Carlisle was lying to help me because he considered me family. Wow, this guy was really good. Maybe we didn't stand a chance.

"Thank you, that's all." He stated, sitting back down. Carlisle walked back to his seat and the judge turned to Mrs. Brady once more.

"Any more witnesses counselor," Mrs. Brady shook her head, the judge nodded and turned to the other lawyer, "you may call your first witness then." The lawyer nodded.

"The defense would like to call Matthew Johnson to the stand."

Matt glared at me his whole way to the stand. He swore on the bible that he was going to tell the truth, but of course he was lying. Lying idiot.

"Mr. Johnson, do you love Ms. Swan," The lawyer asked, pacing back and forth in front of the tables we were seated.

"With all my heart." I scoffed. He couldn't even last two seconds without lying.

"And you've never harmed her, correct?" He shook his head.

"Never, all I've ever done was try to make her happy. But I guess it wasn't enough for her," he said, fake sadness in his voice. Oh my gosh, is that a tear rolling down his cheek? That freaking jerk is crying on _purpose_! How could we stand a chance now? If I didn't know any better, I would have believed him myself.

"During your marriage, what has Ms. Swan done to harm you, emotionally or physically?" Matt took a deep breath then said,

"She was out all hours of the night, I hardly ever knew where she was. When I asked her where she had been she told me that it was none of my business and that if she wanted me to know, she would have told me. She would occasionally punch me in the face when things didn't go her way. And now," He paused, pretending to fight back tears, "she's trying to take away my only child."

I lost it, yet again. I stood up quickly, knocking my chair over in the process, slammed my hands down on the table, letting the tears fall freely again now, and pointed my finger at him.

"That's bull Matt you know it! Don't you even try to make yourself look like the victim here! After all you've put me through, how _dare _you sit up there and lie like that. I've never hurt you, not even once. I never said a word all those times you came home wearing some cheap perfume. Or when you would beat me for not doing as you told, like I was some kind of slave or something. I've been nothing but faithful and loving to you, and here you are trying to make all these people think I'm the bad guy, when you are," I yelled. The crowd erupted in loud whispers. Matt and I were both glaring at each other. Mrs. Brady, who had put my chair upright again, leaned over to me and tried to get me to sit back down. Judge Morgan began to bang her gavel.

"Order, order, order in my courtroom," she yelled, stopping the whispers at once before turning to look at me, "Ms. Swan, please take your seat." It wasn't until then that I realized what I had just done. I sat down in my chair, buried my face in my hands, and began to sob. Mrs. Brady was next to me, rubbing my back soothingly. After a couple minutes of sobbing, I relaxed and my breathing slowed down, though I still had my head in my hands.

"Shall we proceed, Ms. Swan," the judge asked. I looked up at her and nodded, wiping my tears off of my cheeks, "Carry on, counselor," she said, and everyone turned their attention back to Matt and his stupid lawyer.

"Thank you, your honor, but I'm finished," he walked back to his seat and Mrs. Brady stood up.

"Mr. Johnson," she started, walking back and forth in front of me, "when Ms. Swan decided to stay with Dr. Cullen, you tried to contact her, right?" He nodded.

"When she didn't come home that night, I called her cell phone numerous times to see where she was. But I assumed she didn't get them since she never tried to contact me until two days later." Mrs. Brady nodded then walked over to her briefcase and pulled something out of it.

"You see, Mr. Johnson, that's where you're wrong. Ms. Swan just never _listened _to your messages," She handed up a little tape-recorded to show everyone, "I have right here all the messages you left Ms. Swan, shall I play them for you?" Matt had a look of pure horror on his face, I almost laughed. The judged nodded for Mrs. Brady to continue, so she did. Mrs. Brady pressed the play button and Matt's voice rang through my ears.

"_Isabella, where are you? I came home and you weren't here. You better not have gone to the hospital; you know what will happen to you if you do. If you're not here in the next thirty minutes, I'll only kill you that much slower."_

His voice stopped, the whole courtroom was silent, and then it started again. There were a few more messages similar to that one; they didn't bother me too much. But the last one made me sob into my hands.

"_Isabella Johnson, I don't know where you are now, but you will come back eventually. You may have tricked someone into letting you stay the night, but you can't stay there forever. You've got nowhere else to go, no one loves you enough to save you. Even if you get me stuck in jail, I will find a way to get to you Isabella, no matter what. This is the closest place to a home you've got. You will come back and when you do, I'm going to kill you." _Mrs. Brady pressed the stop button and said,

"I'm done with him your honor," she said a bit sourly before sitting back down. Matt, who was still a little shocked, returned back to his seat.

"Do you have another witness, counselor," the judge asked Matt's lawyer, who just shook his head. We sat in agonizing silence while the judge thought, looking over some papers. I looked back at the Cullens, who all seemed to be deep in thought, and couldn't help but let my mind wander once more. What did they think of me now? Did they think of me as the pathetic, weak, loser I was? Did they not want me around anymore? How much longer _would _they be around?

"I've come to a decision," the judge said, knocking my thoughts out of me, I turned my attention back to her and waited for the verdict, "Matthew Johnson will be sentenced to sixteen years in prison for the abuse of Isabella Swan, court is adjourned" she banged her gavel once more before walking into a closed door. The bailiff walked over to Matt and handcuffed him before walking him past me; he glared at me as they walked, to another closed door. I hugged Mrs. Brady and thanked her then walked around the gate to embrace each of the Cullens.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Matt was finally gone and out of my life, he could not longer bother me. Yet, as I hugged Edward tightly, I couldn't get those words out of my head. _No one loves you enough to save you._ I knew he was wrong, but I couldn't get the doubts out of my head. I knew I had to find a way to get the doubts out of my head once and for all, but how?

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure what the actual time in jail would be…but the number of years is actually significant and has to do with the sequel I'm planning on writing! And school doesn't start until September 3****rd**** I think for me so if I continue doing a chapter a night…well I'll have a lot done by then. And next chapter I'm messing with Edward and Bella's relationship again...sorry. It needs to be done though. It's nothing too terribly bad though.**

**Preview:**

"_I need a ticket on the first available flight to…" I paused thinking of a place, "Seattle," I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She sighed heavily and typed something into her computer and then looked back to me._

**--Jyssica--**


	13. No More Doubts

**A/N: Blahhh…I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out…my excuse is I wrote it at 5AM when I couldn't sleep…and I have a cold (Seriously, who gets a cold in the summer?)**

**Okay, so, I woke up this morning thinking it was Monday (Today is Thursday btw) at like 8 and then it was like noon and I went up to my sister, Sami, and asked "is today Friday?" She went, "Wow, you're an idiot," And walked away. I was like wow way to answer my freakin' question you jerk.**

**Disclaimer: I was going to steal Twilight from Stephanie Meyer, but I got distracted by--Hey, look, a butterfly! (Chases after it). Come back here, butterfly!**

* * *

The trial was finally over with, Matt had been put away for sixteen long years, and he was no longer a part of my life.

Except for the little baby growing inside of me.

How selfish was I to ask the Cullens to orbit their lives around protecting a crying, human baby that they didn't even need to worry about? I knew my baby would have protection I couldn't give him or her, but what would the cost be? What if, after the baby was here, the realized they didn't want either of us around? Edward had given me his word that he wouldn't leave me again, but would that mean that he would make him and his family suffer just to make me happy? Could he willingly let me go, or would he fight for me? If I were to leave, and he were to come and stop me, then that would mean he _did _want me around.

"Bella," Esme's sweet voice called from the other side of the door. Today was Monday so only Esme and I were home. Right now, I was lying on my bed, thinking, "I'm taking a shower, do you need anything before I go?"

This may be the only chance I get.

"No, I'm just running to the store for some things," I lied.

I waited for a few minutes until I heard the shower running before grabbing a black duffle bag and stuffing the first things I grabbed into it. I grabbed that and my purse then raced for my truck. I threw my belongings next to me and just sat there for a couple minutes, thinking about what to do next. I had to do something that Alice would see and that would give Edward just enough time to stop me. Then and idea popped into my head. I turned the car on and raced toward the closest airport a couple towns away.

I parked my truck in the closest available spot, grabbed my things, and rushed into the airport. The first ticket seller available was a young woman with short blonde hair and green eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. She was chewing a piece of gum rather loudly and looked extremely board. I walked up to her and she fixed her posture so she was standing upright.

"How may I help you," she asked a little snooty.

"I need a ticket on the first available flight to…" I paused thinking of a place, "Seattle," I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She sighed heavily and typed something into her computer and then looked back to me.

"We have one ticket left on the twelve O'clock flight, straight flight," she said, her voice sounding more board this time than stuck-up. I looked at my watch to see that it was already eleven thirty; they would be in lunch now.

"Great, I'll take it," She typed something more into the computer then slid the ticket toward me.

"That'll be sixty dollars and fifty cents please," I handed her my credit card and waited a bit impatiently as she swiped it then handed it back to me. I walked over to a section of empty chairs and sat down, putting my things in the chair next to me. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the seat, letting my mind wander once again. The one thought that I found myself asking time and time again was; would he come? I felt myself slowly become tired, so I decided to go into the restroom to splash some cold water on my face in order to wake me up.

I wasn't sure how long I had been in there, but when I walked out, I heard the end of someone's conversation.

"Yeah, she bought a ticket on the plane that," the woman who sold me my ticket paused, "just left."

I watched in shock as Edward raced to the window.

He came for me! He didn't want me to go! He had come to talk me out of leaving. That was proof enough for me. I knew that all those things Edward and all the Cullens have told me in the amount of time I was with them was true. They really did care for me and they did want me around. No matter what doubts Matt had placed into my head, he couldn't make me doubt Edward now.

**Edward POV:**

To me, school seemed like such a waste of time. Precious time that I could be spending with my Bella.

Bella, my dead heart seemed to thump every time I heard her name. She was everything to me. I would _never _forgive myself for leaving her. True, she had forgiven me, but I could see the look in her eyes every time I left. The worry that one of these days, I might not come back to her. But I wouldn't leave her again, I couldn't. There was no way I would be able to exist without her. I was going to spend the rest of her life making it up to her.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize Alice was having a vision until she gasped.

"Alice? What's wrong," Jasper asked, pushing his tray of untouched food aside. Alice didn't say anything, just turned her gaze to me.

_Bella just bought a ticket on the twelve o'clock flight to Seattle. It's eleven thirty right now, she's at the airport. Edward, you have to go and stop her. Don't let her get away again. _Alice thought frantically.

She was leaving? Why? After all this time of worrying that _I _was going to leave _her, _why was she leaving on her own? Was this some kind of test or something? Was she making sure that I really _did _love her, and that I wouldn't leave her?

One thing I knew was Alice was right. I wasn't going to let Bella go without a fight. I nodded to Alice, grabbed my belongings, and raced out the cafeteria doors. I didn't care that I had gone a tad too fast; I _needed _to stop her.

I raced toward the airport, pushing my Volvo to one hundred and twenty, and parked in the first spot I found. As I rushed to the front door of the airport I looked down at my watch, it was eleven fifty-nine. I had one minute. I rushed toward the first ticket seller, ignoring the thoughts of all those around me, only worrying about stopping Bella.

"Have you seen this woman in here," I asked in a rushed voice, pushing the picture of Bella I carried in my wallet toward her.

"Yeah, she bought a ticket on the plane that," she paused and looked out the window to a plane rolling down the runway, "just left."

NO!

I raced to the window and watched as the plane carrying my world took off and disappeared into the sky. I sank to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe I was too late. Bella was gone, and I couldn't stop her.

I suddenly felt this aching pain in my chest. The same pain I had felt when I left Bella two years ago. It felt as though there were a giant hole in me. I let out a few dry sobs. Alice said she was going to Seattle right? I was going to find her then. I needed to at least talk to her. If she really didn't want to stay with me, I would understand. But if she left because she thought it was what I wanted, I would make sure she knew just how much I wanted, _needed, _to be with her. To know she is safe. Well, as safe as Bella could be.

And then…

"Edward," an angel's voice called, knocking me out of my thoughts.

My head snapped up.

* * *

**A/N: Again…I'm not too pleased with the way this chapter turned out. Oh well. I hope y'all like it!**

**Wow, 100+ reviews?! I feel so special!! Thank you all sooooo much. Especially those who review almost as frequently as I update. (Grins) You guys make writing worthwhile!! Just because of that, the next chapter is going to be extra long!**

**Preview:**

"_Edward, this is hardly your fault. I was the weak one. I was the one who couldn't—" I was silenced by Edward's finger gently brushing my lips, sending shivers down my spine at the same time._

**--Jyssica--**


	14. Finally Happy

**A/N: Okay, so I'm an emotional teenage girl…and I cried as I wrote this…Haha.**

**I know I promised a super long chapter…but It's 2AM and I'm a little tired…so my brain is kind of dead…so since tomorrow is Saturday (Woot!) I will post a longer one. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: All bow to Stephanie Meyer…the owner of Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Edward," I called. His head snapped up so fast that I almost missed the movement. I knew he had heard me call his name, but he didn't look back at me. I stepped forward a little and tried again.

"Edward," I asked again, a little louder. This time, he turned around to look at me, his eyes lit up. It was at this point that I let my emotions take over and I started crying. He jumped to his feet and rushed towards me, pulling me into his arms and lifting me off the ground. He kissed the base of my throat, then my neck, then my jaw line, and then, finally, my lips.

And then, all too soon, he pulled away. He set me back down on the ground, but didn't let go of me, and stared at me with his beautiful golden eyes. This is where I wanted to be, forever. Well, not _here_ in an airport, but _here _in Edward's arms, just looking at him.

"I thought I had lost you forever," he breathed, breaking our silence. I shook my head.

"I thought you didn't want me because I was intruding on your lives," I whispered. I removed my gaze from him, a bit ashamed. I had hurt him, I had caused him pain similar to what I felt when he left. Now I felt like a horrible person. He took my chin gently in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"Isabella," I flinched, but he didn't seem to notice, "Marie Swan. We love having you live with us, there is no way you could be intruding on our lives. With you there, all of us are so much happier. There is no one I could want more than you. _I am here and I love you_. _**(New Moon)**_ _As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here._ _**(Twilight).**_ We are going to get through all of this together, okay?" I couldn't say anything; I just let his words sink in and sobbed. He kissed me again and then pulled out his cell phone. Did it ring?

"Hello?" He asked. I heard Alice's voice on the other line, but couldn't make out what she was saying, "Yes I did…of course…right here…sure, Bella," he held the phone out to me, "Alice wants to talk to you."

"Uh, okay," I took the phone from him and brought it up to my ear. He grabbed my bags in one hand and took mine in my other, interlocking our fingers, as we walked towards his car, "Hello?"

"Bella Marie Swan," She scolded, though I was glad she didn't use my full name, "Don't you ever think of leaving me again, missy. You are stuck with us whether you like it or not!" I laughed at her. I could imagine her standing with her hands on her hips, pointing a finger at me.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm not going anywhere," I looked up at Edward and smiled at him, he grinned back and threw my bags in the backseat of his Volvo.

"Good. Class is starting, I'll see you at home," and then the line went dead. I gave Edward his phone back and he opened my door for me, then I remembered.

"Wait, my truck," I pointed to my blue truck that was a few rows away. He just shrugged.

"I'll have Alice pick it up after school,"

"Well, if you're sure…" I trailed off. He grinned crookedly

"Positive. Now, let's go home," I grinned at got into the car.

Home. He was right about that, it _was _home. When I lived with Matt, it was just a house. Shelter. But with the Cullens, it was home. A place I _wanted _to be. A place I never wanted to leave. I hadn't felt like I lived in a home since I lived with Charlie. I frowned and Edward noticed.

"What's wrong, love," I sighed.

"I miss my parents,"

"You haven't called them yet?" I shook my head. "Why not?" I shrugged.

"I didn't want to know how they would react when I told them. They liked Matt so much…" I trailed off and looked at the window, fighting back tears.

"Bella, your parents love you. When they find out what he did, they'll be mad at _him _not you. It won't make them think any less of you." I sighed heavily.

"I know, at least, I keep telling myself that. But somehow, I think this whole thing is my fault. Like I brought it onto myself or something." He pulled the Volvo to a stop on the side of the road and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Bella," He said firmly, "_none _of this is your fault. If anything, it's mine. If I hadn't left…" He flinched. I took this as my opportunity to speak again.

"Edward, this is hardly your fault. I was the weak one. I was the one who couldn't—" I was silenced by Edward's finger gently brushing my lips, sending shivers down my spine at the same time.

"You are not weak. You are one of the strongest women I know. After everything you've been through, it's amazing just how well you survived," He sighed his voice was softer now, and I was crying again, "you truly are incredible," he murmured, wiping my tears away softly with is thumbs before kissing me.

"Can we go home now," I whispered when he pulled away. He nodded and continued driving home.

"Oh Bella," Esme exclaimed, pulling me into a hug as I walked through the door, "Alice called and told me what happened, why were you leaving dear,"

"I'll tell you when everyone gets home," I assured her. She nodded, gave me another hug, and then dashed upstairs. I turned around, expecting to see Edward there, but he wasn't. Where did he go? I walked into the living room, but it was empty. Then I heard the faint sound of the piano coming from upstairs. I followed the noise upstairs to the future nursery and opened the door slowly. Edward sat at the piano, his eyes closed, his fingers running swiftly across the keys. I didn't recognize what he was playing until he paused and started playing again. This time I knew it immediately; it was my lullaby. Tears formed in my eyes as I walked over to him and sat down on the bench next to him so my back was to the piano. He turned to me and grinned, but didn't stop playing. I closed my eyes and swayed back and forth with the music, not noticing that I was humming along until Edward said,

"You have a beautiful voice, love," I felt my cheeks get warm and I turned away from him, he chuckled. He continued playing until we heard the front door open.

"BELLA! GET YOUR PREGNANT BUTT DOWN HERE," I heard Alice yell from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed as Edward took my hand in his and led me down stairs. I expected Alice to be mad, but when I entered the living room, she ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I thought Edward was going to be to late. I thought we were going to lose you again," she exclaimed. Okay, now I felt _really _bad. I not only hurt the man I love, but I hurt my best friend, and my family.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "so, _so _sorry. I was such an idiot. I let Matt's words get to me and I shouldn't have. I should have known better than to think I wasn't wanted, or loved." I let go of Alice at this point and walked across the living room to sit on the couch, dropping my head shamefully, and crying, "and I hurt all of you. But I had to be sure. I didn't want to be hurt again, I didn't..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I broke down, sobbing into my hands. Suddenly, Edward was by my side, pulling me into his chest, Alice and Esme were both sitting on the ground in front of my, my rubbing shins soothingly, Rose was on my other side, patting my thigh, Emmett was on the other side of Rose, and Jasper was in a chair behind where Esme sat, helping me with my emotions.

"Shh, love, shh," Edward chanted, rubbing my back. Soon, my tears were dry, and I was calmed down. I sat up and looked at everyone, wiping the dried tears from my cheeks.

"Bella," Esme started firmly, "you are not an idiot. It's only natural that you would feel that way. You've been through so much; of course you would want to make sure you weren't going to get hurt again. None of us blame you dear, we all love you and are just glad you didn't leave." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," I whispered, standing up. I gave them all a hug and then grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up the stairs to our room, smiling as I saw our names in the heart on the door.

I sat down on the bed and pulled him close to me, not wanting to let go. He didn't protest, just laid there with me, placing kisses every now and then on the top of my head and my forehead.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. _I _almost left _him. _After all that time of worrying he would leave me, I did the same thing. Although, there was a small part of me, a _very small_ part of me, that was glad I had done it. Not because I had hurt all of the people who _did _love me, no that guilt was the other part of me, the biggest part, but because I no longer had doubts. I knew who I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and whom I wanted my child to grow up around. There were no more doubts in my head, and now I could finally be happy.

Edward, who had been playing with my hair for the past couple minutes, soon started humming my lullaby and I remembered how tired I had been earlier. I knew for a fact that it was only three or so, but I was pregnant and _tired. _I tried to fight off sleeping, but it was inevitable. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep in the arms of my love.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I've been single for a few years now and my best friend, Renee, has decided to play cupid for a while, so yesterday she came over and went "So Jyssica, What kind of guy are you looking for?" my first thought was, _I'm not looking for anyone, I like being single, why are you torturing me like this_, but I decided to play along so I picked up my Eclipse book and picked out a cute EXB moment full of fluff. (I believe I picked the part where Bella is asking Edward about the other girls showing interest in him…I think) I pointed it out to her and went "I want a guy like that," so she read it over and went "Jyss, that guy is like perfect…good luck with that,"**

**Preview:**

"_Bella!" Alice called brightly, bouncing into my room. _

"_Yes?" I asked tentatively, hoping she wouldn't say shopping._

"_We're going shopping this weekend!" She announced, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. _

"_Dangit," I mumbled against Edward's neck, he chuckled and patted my back._

**--Jyssica--**


	15. Movie and The Future

__

A/N: this is pretty much a filler/fluff chapter. But I think it's cute… :D. The next chapter is going to be the weekend.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….Sadly…_

"Bella time to wake up," I heard Edward say, shaking me gently.

"Hmm," I mumbled into his chest. I didn't want to move, but I opened my eyes slightly and looked out the window. I saw the orange glow of the sunset. It was beautiful, but shouldn't the sun be coming up, not going down? I took in the events that had happened earlier that day and remembered that I had managed to fall asleep around three or so. So what time was it now?

"Love, it's almost seven, aren't you hungry?" I groaned and felt my stomach growl.

"Well now that you mention it…" I muttered, closing my eyes once more and inhaling his intoxicating scent. He tried to sit up, but I shook my head in protest, "I think I want to have dinner in bed." He chuckled and sat up, pulling me up with him and then pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I turned so I was sitting across his lap, my head resting in to crook of his neck.

"Bella!" Alice called brightly, bouncing into my room.

"Yes?" I asked tentatively, hoping she wouldn't say shopping.

"We're going shopping this weekend!" She announced, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"Dangit," I mumbled against Edward's neck, "For what," I asked, turning to her.

She laughed and patted my head like I was five, "Silly Bella, you're getting bigger almost everyday, you need new clothes. And a few other things," she looked at Edward and winked then turned back to me. I noticed him grin, and then regain his composure. _(A/N: This will come into play in later chapters)_

"I don't have a choice do I?" She pretended to think about it, and then she grinned.

"Nope! Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm…Baby wants Chinese food." She nodded and dashed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What was that about," I asked, turning to Edward as soon as she was gone. He looked confused.

"What was what about, love?" I frowned.

"You know what I'm talking about. What did Alice mean by 'and a few other things' and why did she wink at you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Bella, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," He said. I was going to say something, but I decided not to press the matter. I knew I would find out soon anyway. At least, I hoped I would. I turned myself around again so my back was pressed up against his chest. He rested his chin against my shoulder, kissing my neck every now and then.

"Why did you let me sleep so late," I asked, breaking the silence.

"Because you looked like the angel you are, I didn't want to disturb you," He mumbled against my neck. I blushed. "Alice wanted me to wake you up earlier, she kept saying you would never get to sleep tonight," he continued, "Not that that's a bad thing," I felt him grin against my skin.

"I just want to stay right here, forever," I murmured, sighing.

"I like that idea," Edward whispered, kissing my earlobe, causing me to giggle.

"Edward, that tickles," he chuckled.

"That's why I do it, love," he explained, moving my hair so he could get to my other earlobe, "I love to hear you laugh," he whispered.

"Guys," Emmett yelled from the stairs. "We're going to watch a movie if you want to come," Edward looked at me with a questioning look. I sighed, I really did want to watch a movie with the family, but I was so comfy I didn't really want to move.

"Love?" Edward asked. I sighed again, looking out the door.

"Downstairs seems so far away…" I trailed off.

"I'll carry you," Edward whispered. Suddenly I was in his arms and he was standing next to the bed.

"How can you do that so easily? I must way a freaking ton now," I exclaimed as he headed toward the stairs, careful not to walk to fast. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, Bella, I could lift a car. You, my love, are light as a feather," He said, amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot, super vampire strength," I said, he chuckled. I looked up at him to find him staring at me, his soft golden eyes full of love, smiling crookedly. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as he walked down the last two stairs.

I heard Emmett wolf-whistle from behind us, we had made it to the living room, and my cheeks immediately felt warm. I groaned and buried my head in Edward's chest, keeping my blush from everyone. He chuckled and I felt him set me softly on the couch, then sit behind me and pull me into his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around me.

I looked over at Emmett, who was looking through the DVDs, and chuckling to himself. Jerk. A second or so later, I heard the door open, then close, and then Alice danced into the room, my food in her hands.

"Food!" I all but screamed, snatching it from her hands and digging in. They all laughed at me, but I didn't care, it tasted amazing, and I'm pretty sure the baby liked it too.

"What movie are we watching," Esme asked, walking into the room with Carlisle. They both smiled down at me and then sat on the couch in front of me.

"Please don't pick a heartbreaking one, my hormones will have me crying before it starts," I stated. Edward chuckled.

"How about…" Alice said, prancing over to the DVD collection and forcing Emmett out of the way, "National Treasure?"_(A/N:Good movie!)_ She turned to us, holding it up in her hands. We all agreed and she put it in and pressed play before walking over and sitting on Jasper's lap in the chair across from the couch.

After the movie, Esme took my empty Chinese take-out cartons into the kitchen for me, and Edward carried me back up the stairs to our room. It was nice, to be with the family, to feel like I was part of a family again, although I really did miss Charlie and Renee. I wanted to see them again, but I haven't talked to them since _it _started. When Matt wouldn't allow me to talk to anyone, he would talk to them and always tell them I was busy or something. I haven't seen them though since I moved here. I wanted nothing more than to call them and tell them what happened, but I knew I would be getting some kind of lecture, at least about being with Edward again. They weren't too fond of him, to put it nicely. Plus, I wasn't sure how they would react when I told them how weak I had been. Or what they would say when I told them I was pregnant and that I planned on having Edward fill the daddy role. I smiled at that thought and imaged a little girl, which kind of looked like a mini-me, yelling daddy and running into Edward's open arms.

"What are you thinking about, love," Edward asked, kissing my temple as he laid me down on the bed and laid down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Just about the future," I said, turning myself so I could face him.

"Mmm," he responded, kissing me softly, "what exactly did you see in the future?"

"I imaged a little girl calling you daddy before running into your arms," I admitted. He grinned then kissed me again, more passionately than before. I smiled into the kiss.

"I think I'm going to like the future," he declared, pulling away as always.

"Me too," I said, resting my head on his chest, letting sleep take over as he sang my lullaby.

* * *

_A/N: thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Keep them coming!_

_Preview:_

_"Alice, what do I need that for," I asked, acknowledging the navy blue maternity dress she held in her hands._

_"Oh, you'll find out soon," she replied, with a twinkle in her golden eyes. I groaned, that meant a surprise and she knew I hated them._

_--Jyssica--_

* * *


	16. Shopping and A Problem

__

**A/N:**

_iambellaswan00 asked if Matt was out of the picture, or if he would be coming back at some point in her review, Matt is not coming back in this story, no, but he will be in the sequel. Sorry I didn't get a chance to update last night…my mom was a little…tipsy…last night, it was my job to make sure she didn't do anything stupid…it wasn't a very easy job._

_Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT...in my own little world._

Ah, Saturday, how I loved it! I got to spend the entire day with Edward. Today I decided I wanted to just lay in bed all day; I felt like being lazy. Slowly, I began to wake up and aware of my surroundings. Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around me, and I could feel his cool breath on my face. I opened my eyes gradually and looked into a pair of dark golden ones.

"Morning, love," Edward said, kissing me softly.

"Morning," I whispered once I had found my voice. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to see clearer. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand to see it was just shy of ten thirty. "What are we doing today," I asked a little louder than before.

"You, my love," he said sitting up next to me, "are going shopping with Alice. Jasper, Emmett, and I are going hunting," I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder. It was going to be a long day. Not only did I have to go shopping, but also Edward was going hunting.

"I don't want to go," I whined, closing my eyes tightly. He chuckled and began rubbing my arm.

"I tried to talk Alice out of taking you last night, but you know how Alice is," he explained. I nodded proving that I knew what he meant.

"When will you be back," I asked, looking up at him.

"Knowing Alice, we'll probably be back before you are," he answered. I sighed and closed my eyes once more, not wanting to leave.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from outside the door, "We're leaving in an hour whether you're ready or not!" I sighed heavily.

"You better go shower, love. You don't want to face Alice's wrath," he joked. I reluctantly got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Stupid pixie," I muttered, and then closed the bathroom door behind me.

The shower felt amazing, but didn't last quite long enough. As I got out, I heard Alice yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go, Bella!"

I sighed heavily, quickly brushed my hair, and put it up in a ponytail, wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the bedroom to find it empty. Did Edward leave already? I decided not to panic or think the worst and just walked to my closet to pick out an outfit for my _wonderful_ shopping trip today…I sighed heavily as I picked out a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

After I changed, I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs to meet Alice in the living room.

"Bella," She exclaimed, hurrying toward me and pulling me into a hug, "are you ready to go shopping?"

"Woohoo," I mumbled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and began to tow me out the door.

"Where did Edward go? I came out of the shower and he was gone,"

"Oh, Emmett wanted to hurry up and go so he could get back to Rose sooner," I rolled my eyes, "so he dragged Edward and Jasper to go as soon as you got in. Edward wasn't too happy that he didn't get to say goodbye," she explained as we walked toward her Porsche. I climbed in and sat in silence as Alice sped toward the mall, talking about what she would be getting me. I had told her a while ago that I wouldn't protest when they wanted to buy me things and, as much as I hated it, I would keep that promise.

"Alice," I said, remembering what she had said last night, "Yesterday, when you told me we were going shopping, what did you mean when you said 'and a few other things?'" She laughed.

"I can't tell you silly," She replied, grinning. I sighed and got out of the car, walking with Alice into the dreaded mall.

"Alice, can we go home yet," I groaned. We had been shopping for almost four hours, we both had about six bags in our hands, and we had been to about fifteen stores.

"We need to get one more thing," she stated as we walked into a formal maternity dress store. What were we doing here?

"Alice, what do I need that for," I asked, acknowledging the navy blue maternity dress she held in her hands. _(Pic of dress on my profile, it's with the size of Bella's belly when she actually wears it, she's not that big yet.)_

"Oh, you'll find out soon," she replied, with a twinkle in her golden eyes. I groaned, that meant a surprise and she knew I hated them. "Edward told me to pick it up," she stated simply. What was Edward planning this time? I hoped it wasn't something too extravagant like usual, other wise he would hear about it from me. Promise or not.

As Alice was paying for the dress, I suddenly got a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I dropped my bags and gripped my stomach, wincing in pain.

"Ow," I practically screamed, causing Alice to look at me with a worried look on her face.

"Bella," She asked, rushing to my side.

"Alice, something's wrong," I managed to gasp. She whipped out her cell phone and began talking quickly to it. She left me for a second to talk to the woman at the counter who was looking at us, a look of shock in her eyes. After a few minutes, Alice came back over to me. I wasn't sure what happened after that, but the next thing I knew, we were in the car and headed to the hospital.

"Alice…what…about…Edward," I said between the deep breaths I had been taking to deal with the pain.

"Esme called him, he's on his way home now," she said, swinging the car into a parking spot and helping me into the ER. Carlisle was waiting inside the door with a wheelchair in front of him. Alice set me down, said something to Carlisle, and then was off toward her car.

"Where's…she…going," I asked as he wheeled me toward a room.

"She'll be back, she wanted to pick up your belongings from the store. The woman working there was going to keep them safe until they close in a couple minutes," he explained, stopping the wheelchair in front of the bed and helping me into it. "Okay, Bella, we're going to give you some medicine for the pain while we take some tests." I nodded. After Carlisle ran a few tests, Alice came back into the room. She pulled me into a tight hug and I began to sob into her shoulder.

"Shh, Bella," She said, rubbing my back. This can't be happening to me. Of course I didn't have the best luck in the world. It's no wonder that when I think my life is finally starting to fall into place, something bad happens.

"What if something happens to me? What if I lose the baby," I asked her frantically. I wouldn't know what I would do if I were to lose this baby. I didn't think I would be able to handle it.

"Don't worry, Bella. I still see a little baby in your future," she promised. I nodded and sat up from her, wiping away my tears. She walked gracefully across the room and began pouring me a glass of water as the door flew open revealing my Greek-god. I held out my arms to him and he rushed to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Shh," he soothed as I sobbed into his chest. After a couple minutes of just crying, I sat up and took a sip of the water Alice handed me. We were silent for about ten minutes, Edward sitting on my right, rubbing small circles on my hand; Alice sat on my left, staring out the window. I closed my eyes and rested head on the pillow, hoping that maybe, when I opened them, I would be back in my room, and away from here. I was wrong, however. After a while, the door opened once more and Carlisle walked into the room, clipboard in his hand. We all turned to look at him.

"I have your test results, Bella," he stated simply, walking so he was at the edge of my bed. My breathing hitched and my heart rate sped up as I waited for the news.

* * *

_A/N: CLIFFY! (Grins evilly) __Next chapter should be up some time tomorrow, hopefully. School starts in a week, ugh, and I have yet to go shopping. I'm such a procrastinator. (Sigh) Oh, well. _

_Okay so my dad, I love him to death, is really funny, but _completely _random. So tonight we were having a conversation._

_Padre (That's what I call him, means Dad in Spanish): I love jumping out of nowhere and scaring you._

_Me: You know, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack and you're not going to have anyone else to blame put yourself._

_Padre: (Walks into the living room) Hey, looks it's going to be nice tomorrow._

_Me: (Sarcastically) Yeah, one of these days I'm going to have a heart attack, but hey look it's going to be nice tomorrow! (Walks off to room)_

_Had to share that with y'all!_

_Preview:_

"_I HATE SNOW," I yelled at the top of my lungs, sitting up._

"_You're on bed rest, love, it's not like you can actually go out into it," Edward reasoned, pulling me into his chest. _

"_I still hate it," I grumbled. _

_--Jyssica--_


	17. Bed Rest

__

A/N: Sorry that this is short…I felt bad because I haven't posted for a few days so I felt like I had to put

something_ up. I was fighting with some stupid girl who apparently has some sort of problem with me even though I barley know her. School starts next Wednesday so I hope to put some more up before then._

_Disclaimer: Twilight equals not mine._

* * *

I was overjoyed when Carlisle told me that my baby and I were both fine. He told me that whatever the problem was it was caused by the amount of stress I was forced to deal with. He sentenced me to two weeks in bed. I was going to protest, I didn't want the family to spend all of their time waiting on my hand and foot, but I figured it could have been worse, and I knew my protests would've been pointless anyway.

Alice had put a big flat screen HD TV in our room right above the couch, after I begged her not too. But did she listen? Of course not. Right now, Edward and I were lying in bed, watching Miss Congeniality until I fell asleep. Apparently Edward never really watched the movies, so it didn't matter what we watched.

"Edward," I said, breaking our silence.

"Yes, love," He murmured, kissing my hair.

"I want you to promise me something," I said sitting up and looking at him.

"Anything, love," he replied, looking very confused. He sat up as well.

"If anything happens to me, especially after the baby is born, and there's no other way, I want you to change me," He stood up off the bed quickly and looked at me. He was mad, why? If presented with the opportunity, did he not want to spend eternity with me?

"Bella, you know I can't do that! I can not damn your soul like that, and you know it," He exclaimed rather loudly.

"Edward, this isn't just about us anymore," I stood up and grabbed his arms in an attempt to calm him down, "I have a baby to think about now. If being changed is my last choice in order for me to be a part of this child's life, I want you to do it," I looked up at him with pleading eyes and his face seemed to soften a bit.

"Bella," he sighed, "you know that you'll be a blood-crazed vampire. And you won't be able to see the baby for a few years," I nodded.

"I know, but we could get a house somewhere and stay there until I'm ready. I trust our family to take care of him or her until then. And we could keep in touch. I just," I paused, fighting back tears, "I just want to be there for my baby," He pulled me into his chest and I started crying, soaking the front of his sweater. I didn't want my child to have a father in jail and a dead, no, non-existent mother. I wanted to be around for him or her.

"Okay, Bella," Edward whispered, once my tears were mostly dry, "I promise that if something happens to you and the only way to save you is by changing you, I will do it," he vowed and then kissed me softly. I broke off the kiss with a yawn and he chuckled.

We laid back down; Edward's arms wrapped around me once more, and continued to watch the movie. Edward, who seemed to be lost in thought after we finished our little argument, broke our silence this time.

"Love?"

"Hmm," I mumbled into his chest.

"If you were to see your parents again, what would you tell them?" I sat up slowly and looked at him, a little confused. What brought this question on? What was going through that beautiful head of his?

"Why," I asked cautiously. He shrugged.

"Merely curious." I thought for a moment, what would I tell them?

"Well," I paused, thinking again, "I would probably tell them the truth, or most of it anyway. Most likely I would leave out the…abuse…and just say we were fighting a lot about everything and anything," I finished, wincing as I said abuse. It was still hard for me to use that word. He sat up as well and began rubbing my back gently. He then pulled me into his chest and began to sing my lullaby. Within moments, I fell into a deep sleep.

"Bella, time to wake up," I heard an angel whisper in my ear, shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes slowly and looked out the window. I saw white flakes falling slowly from the sky.

"I HATE SNOW," I yelled at the top of my lungs, sitting up.

"You're on bed rest, love, it's not like you can actually go out into it," Edward reasoned, sitting up with me and then pulling me back into his chest.

"I still hate it," I grumbled.We were silent for a moment until Emmett burst through the door, a big goofy grin on his face.

"We're having a snowball fight!" He nearly yelled. And then, he ran out of the room, obviously not able to contain his excitement. I laughed at him and sat up again.

"What are we going to do today," I asked. He sat up and arched an eyebrow.

"Bella, you. Are. On. Bed. Rest." He spoke the words like I understand English, "You're not supposed to leave this room unless you absolutely have to." I sighed.

"It's going to be a _long _two weeks," I stated simply. I positioned myself on his chest once more and watched the snowfall. We laid there for an immeasurable amount of time until I wanted to break the silence, again.

"Edward," I barley whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Will you read to me," I looked up at him and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, what would you like me to read, love," I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I just love the sound of your voice." He walked over to the bookcase and scanned over them until he picked one out. He sat down next to me, pulling me close to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to his alluring voice as he read Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. He had just reached the part where Pip meets Estella for the first time when we heard the front door open, slam closed, and then Emmett's booming laughter erupted through the house.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I read Great Expectations for English last year…it was a very good book. Oh, and this chapter is supposed to take place later the same day as the last chapter and then the next morning, so it's Sunday when Bella wakes up…_

_Uh…no preview since it's not written yet…sorry_

**--Jyssica-- **


	18. Early Christmas Present

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had a bit of a writer's block, I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to exactly get there, which is why this is also so short. But I managed. And school starts tomorrow, UGH! So I might not be posting for a while, but I'm going to try to post as often as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…**

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since my little accident and today I was _finally _able to get out of the house. At the present moment, Edward and I were driving toward the doctors' office for my second appointment with Dr. Alling. I secretly wondered if Susan was going to be there, but when we walked into the office, it was empty. Edward walked over to the front desk to check me in and I went to sit down in one of the cushiony chairs. Next to my chair was a stack of magazines; the one on top was about baby names. Curious, I decided to pick it up. As I was scanning through the pages, I heard Edward sit down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and continued to read.

"Have you thought about names yet, love?" He asked, reading along with me.

"No. Alice knows what I've chosen, but she won't tell me," I replied as I turned the page. This seemed to make sense to him.

"Yes, she's been singing a lot in her head lately. I'm guessing she knows a lot of things she doesn't want to know," I groaned and was about to say something, when Dr. Alling came out of his office and called for us to come in.

"Good afternoon Bella," he said shaking my hand, "Edward," he shook Edward's hand as well.

"Good afternoon Doctor Alling," Edward and I said at the same time, both of us smiling. Dr. Alling looked down at my stomach and looked a little surprised.

"Bella, I must say, you are growing rather quickly," He exclaimed. I laughed lightly before walking over to the bed.

"I know, sometimes I think there's a giant in there and not a baby," he chuckled and sat down next to me, looking at my folder.

"I see you had a bit of a scare last week, and you were treated by Doctor Cullen?" He questioned, looking up at me. I nodded, frowning a little. I told him the whole story and he seemed to understand.

"So, no more stress," he said simply. I nodded in agreement.

"Right." He then took a quick ultrasound and pointed my little girl or little boy out to me, causing tears in my eyes of course.

"Okay, Bella," he stated as I pulled my shirt back down, "your next appointment is going to be January 4th. We should be able to tell you the sex of the baby by then," I grinned and thanked him.

"Great, see you then," I shook his hand and said goodbye before walking hand in hand with Edward back to the Volvo.

As we pulled into the driveway, I immediately noticed a red car sitting in the driveway next to my truck. I looked over at Edward with an arched eyebrow. He didn't look confused his face was expressionless. He parked the Volvo behind the car and ran to my side to help me out of the car. Hand in hand, we walked toward the front door. Esme met us as soon as we walked through the door.

"Esme, whose care is that," I inquired. She smiled slightly and turned her gaze to Edward.

"I think Edward has something to tell you," she said simply before walking into the living room. I turned my gaze to Edward with my eyebrows raised. I put my hands on my hips and waiting for him to talk.

"Well?" He chuckled.

"Remember, last month, when you were talking about how much you missed your parents," I nodded, still confused. Where was he going with this? "Well it got me to thinking," Of course. He took my hand and led me into the living room. I gasped and tears filled my vision as I saw two people I never thought I would see again. "Merry early Christmas," Edward whispered in my ear as the two people stood up.

**(A/N: You don't know how tempted I was to just end it there. But I scrolled up at realized how short it was so I decided to keep going)**

"Mom…dad," I whispered. Sure enough, standing in front of me was Charlie and Renee, who looked close to tears. Charlie on the other hand looked like he was ready to kill, with a hint of happiness in his eyes. I was so glad he didn't have his gun with him right now. Although, it's not like that would actually _hurt _Edward. I gripped Edward's hand like my life depended on it as he rubbed small circles on my palm with his thumb.

It took a while for the situation to sink in. My parents were _here. _I didn't tell them anything and here I was, pregnant and holding hands with Edward. This must look _really bad _through their eyes. The only thing I hoped for right now was that they would listen to what I had to say.

"Bella," Renee whispered, tears running down her cheeks, before she pulled me into a tight hug, but not too tight.

"I've missed you, Mom," I whispered, letting my tears fall.

"I've missed you too, Honey. Why haven't you called us? What're you having? How far along are you? What are you doing her? What happened to Matt," she asked all at once. I cringed at her last question. Before I could say anything, Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said sincerely.

"You too, Dad," I replied before he let go.

"Is there a place we can go to talk," Charlie asked, shooting a quick glare at Edward. I knew Charlie would be mad at him.

"Of course," Esme said presently, "You stay here. Come with me, Edward, I need your help anyway," and she left the room.

"I won't be far," Edward whispered in my ear before he walked out behind Esme. When they were both gone, I took a big breath and looked at Renee and Charlie.

"Bella, what's going on," Renee asked suspiciously. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Where do I begin," I groaned. Renee sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"The beginning would be nice," she joked, even though this was far from a joking matter.

I sighed heavily, how was I going to put all of this into words? I figured to just start talking and hopefully the words would just come out.

"Alright, I'm going to say everything all at once, so please don't interrupt me," I said firmly, Charlie, who had just sat down on the other side of me, and Renee nodded, "Okay, so after a few months of being married…"

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want Renee and Charlie to come back until Christmas, but when I didn't know what to write, I thought…what the hell…I know exactly what I want to put in the next chapter so hopefully it will come out soon.**

**Preview:**

"_Yeah, well, at least he doesn't beat me," I yelled bitterly. I buried my face in my hands and started to sob when I heard Renee gasp and rush to my side. _

"_Bells, what do you mean," Charlie asked, anger in his voice._

**--Jyssica--**


	19. Charlie and Renee

_A/N: 200+ REVIEWS!! (Faints) If I could throw y'all a party, I seriously would. Every time I read a review I think, Will this be the one to say this story sucks, but you guys always prove me wrong! I haven't had one bad review yet!_

_Disclaimer: I went to steal Twilight from Stephanie Meyer, but the cops came too soon…_

_Last Chapter:_

_"Alright, I'm going to say everything all at once, so please don't interrupt me," I said firmly, Charlie, who had just sat down on the other side of me, and Renee nodded, "Okay, so after a few months of being married…"_

* * *

**Flashback, before Matt became abusive.**

_Matt and I had been living in our new house for about a month and a half now. It was a cute little house, very Little House on the Prairie, but with more neighbors. I had been lying face down on our bed for a while now, and I must have drifted to sleep because the next thing I remembered was the sound of the smoke alarm going off._

"_Crap," I cursed under my breath before I rushed downstairs. I groaned as I saw smoke rise from the oven before rushing over and turning it off quickly. The lasagna I had made was now burnt to a crisp._

"_Where's my dinner," Matt bellowed as he stepped into the room. I turned around to look at him with a disappointed look on my face. His face, on the other hand, looked pissed. _

_Very pissed._

"_I, uh, dozed off and it burned. If you want to wait I can make something else, or we can go out," I suggested, dishing the black food into the garbage can. He slammed his fist on the table, making me jump a little. _

"_Damnit, Bella! I just got home from work, I don't want to go out, and I don't want to wait for you to cook something else!"_

"_What do you want me to do, Matt?" I asked, starting to get frustrated._

"_I want you to use your brain for once," he yelled walking up and staring down at me. _

"_I told you, I fell asleep, it's not my fault," I retorted. He knocked the dish out of my hand and onto the floor, smashing it into a million pieces._

"_Of course it's your fault, it's always your fault," He walked around the glass toward the stairs, "Pick that up," he commanded before stomping loudly up the stairs._

**End Flashback.**

"That was the first of many, many, _many _insignificant fights," I finished surprised I wasn't crying yet. I paused to think of what to say next while Renee and Charlie still stayed quiet. "After a month of being pregnant, I still hadn't told him because I wasn't sure how the future was going to play out. Eventually, the fighting had gotten to me, I had to get away, and so I decided to go for a _long _drive. But I was crying so hard, and I couldn't see where I was going, and I crashed. I woke up in the hospital a few hours later, a little banged up, but healthy nonetheless.

"Surprisingly, Carlisle was the one to treat me. When he asked me where I lived, I didn't want to go home yet, so I said nowhere at the moment. Carlisle, being who he is, offered to let me stay here. I was very hesitant at first, but I needed _somewhere _to stay, and Forks seemed pretty far away," I added that so Charlie wouldn't say something about it, "But, after a while, I was talked into it."

By this point in my story, my legs were starting to hurt from sitting in the same position for so long. I stood up and walked over to window before I started explaining again.

"I was here for a few days, and Matt hadn't even _tried _to contact me," that was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. Besides, most of this was a lie anyway, "so I figured it was pretty much over at that point. I had the lawyer draw up divorce papers and had him sign them. I found out later that he landed himself in a jail cellbut I was never told why.

"Meanwhile, here at the house, things were a bit…" I paused, looking for a word, any word that would work, "awkward between me and Edward. One day, he decided he wanted to talk to me. We had a nice long talk and he told me that he still cared for me the way I did about him. Long story short, after some more talking, we got back together. He promised to always be there for me and my baby," I took a deep breath and turned to face them again, Renee looked sad, while Charlie looked more furious, "And that's pretty much it," I concluded with a sigh. Charlie stood up and walked up to me.

"Why didn't you call one of us, Bells? How could you forgive him like that? After what he did to you, how could you believe him," Charlie asked frantically.

"I didn't call you because I didn't know how you would take all of this. And I forgave him because he explained everything to me. It was all basically a misunderstanding. He didn't leave because he didn't love me, he left because he _did _love me." Charlie had a look on his that was a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Bella, what-" I cut him off.

"He found out that the family was moving to," I paused, trying to remember where they told everyone they were going, "LA. He didn't want to me to hang on to someone I might not have gotten the chance to see again for a long time. He wanted me to find someone I could possibly have a future with. He didn't want to let me go, but he loved me enough to do what he thought was best for me," I explained, Charlie didn't seem to accept it though.

"But he didn't see you all of those months, Bella! How you were a walking zombie that barley existed! He doesn't know what he put you through!" Okay, now I was starting to get irritated. Why wasn't Renee saying anything?

"Yes, he does, because he went through the same thing. He was in just as much pain as I was, Dad!"

"How do you know he's not going to just pick up at leave you again?" I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. Couldn't he just be happy for me? I am twenty years old; I think I'm capable of making decisions for myself at this point.

"I trust him, I know he won't do that," my voice was softer now since I was speaking sincerely. Tears were beginning to form now. I was so upset that my own dad couldn't accept the man I planned on spending the rest of my life with.

"He still broke your heart, Bella," He all but yelled. I gritted my teeth together and said something I hadn't planned on saying,

"Yeah, well, at least he doesn't beat me," I yelled bitterly. I buried my face in my hands and started to sob when I heard Renee gasp and rush to my side.

"Bells, what do you mean," Charlie asked, anger in his voice. I let out a couple more sobs into Renee's shoulder as she led me back to the couch.

"I-I didn't want to t-tell you because I didn't know what you w-would say," I managed to gasp between sobs. I was quiet for a couple minutes before I was able to gain control over my emotions again. Where was Jasper when you really needed him? I sat up a little and wiped my drying eyes. "About a month or so after our fighting began, Matt became abusive. _That's _why I was in the hospital, because he tried to kill me. _That's _why I didn't want to go home. _That's _why we got divorced. And _that's _why Matt's in jail," Charlie still looked mad, but I had a feeling it was for a different reason this time. We were silent for a while; I believe I heard Charlie mumble something along the lines of 'I'll kill him.' Renee decided to break the silence.

"Bella, honey, why didn't you tell us this? We would have helped you," Renee said, her voice full of sympathy, sadness, and a little bit of anger.

"I don't know. I always felt like I brought it onto myself, that I was weak. I thought that you would have blamed me," I mumbled the last part, feeling ashamed.

"Bella, none of this is your fault. You are so strong to go through all of this and still have the ability to be happy," Renee said passionately. I smiled a bit. Inside, I was soaring.

"Edward said the same thing," I whispered.

"You know, Bells, I might learn to like him," Charlie said, I looked up at him, a bit shocked. He pulled me into a tight hug, and then looked me seriously when he let go, "but if he hurts you again-"

"You have permission to kill me," Edward's velvety voice cut him off. I turned to see him looking like a god as usual, leaning casually against the doorframe, but his face was completely serious. I grinned and rushed towards him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

_A/N: YAY!! I loved writing this chapter; I hit a little bump in the beginning, that's why it's kind of late, but after I got over it, the words just flowed. _

_I started writing the sequel yesterday, because I'm just cool like that, I can write the sequel before the end of this one, and it's actually coming along pretty well. _

_Preview:_

"_But, I thought Renee and Charlie were my Christmas present," I whined. He chuckled._

"_Love, did you really think I would only get you _one _present," he questioned. I groaned and shook my head._

"_No, but I wish you would," I mumbled._

_--Jyssica-- _


	20. Christmas

_A/N: YAY! Chapter TWENTY! I have one thing to say, School is EXHAUSTING! I don't think I've ever been so tired in my _life_! And it just started too (Groans) It's going to be such a loooooong year. Luckily, we don't do much next week since it's SPIRIT WEEK! I'm dressing up as Bella, my friend Nikki is dressing up as Alice, and my friend Rachel is dressing up as Rose for Let's Make a Deal day, which is pretty much the day we get to dress up as whatever we want. I'm so excited!_

_I still need to find me an Edward though…_

_Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Twilight…or the song Amazed_

* * *

I visited with Charlie and Renee for a while after that, but eventually had to leave. I promised them that I would visit them soon, and I would. I also promised to call them when I found out the sex of my baby. Today was Christmas; Alice had been running around for the past week or so getting everything ready. Honestly, I don't know how someone could have so much energy at the same time; it's almost physically impossible. Although, I guess being a vampire helped her a bit. Thanks to my long two weeks on bed rest, and with Esme and Alice's help, I finished Edward's present and Alice hid it in her closet.

"Bella, wake up! It's CHRISTMAS!" Alice announced loudly, slamming the door to my room open. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly to find her grinning brightly, wearing a cute Santa's helper costume. I laughed at her enthusiasm. She was just too funny sometimes. I slowly got out of bed and walked down to the living room with Alice and Edward. I heard a chorus of 'Merry Christmas Bella!' as I entered the living room. I smiled and plopped down on the couch. We proceeded to open presents. I got more maternity clothes from Alice and Jasper, yeah that's exactly what I need, _more _clothes, some parenting and late maternity books from, and a beautiful pearl necklace and matching earrings from Esme and Carlisle. I was in the middle of listening to Alice talk animatedly about something that had happened at school when Edward pulled me onto his lap and kissed me passionately. Not that I minded or anything. When he pulled away, I noticed my present in his other hand. It wasn't that elegant, just a simple scrapbook full of pictures of places and people we have crossed in our lives.

"You like it," I inquired. He grinned.

"I love it," he stated simply. I blushed and he took my head and pulled me to my feet. I looked at him quizzically. He didn't say anything just turned to look at Alice, who grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going," I asked her. She didn't say anything just drug me up the stairs, "Alice," I whined again as she pulled me into my room.

"Shush, hurry up and shower, then get dressed in this dress," She commanded, throwing a knee-length, v-neck, dark blue dress. I wasn't sure why she was giving me a dress to wear. Or why she didn't give me the one we bought earlier that month. Boy does she know how to confuse someone or what? I did as she instructed and showered quickly.

"Alice," I groaned again once I was dressed and seated for her to do my hair. What the heck was going on?

"Oh, hush and let me finish your hair. You'll figure out why soon, I promise," she said. I frowned and crossed my arms. Soon, she was thankfully done. She stepped back and looked at me, grinning at her work. She gave me a pair of flats and started to drag me down the stairs  
and to her Porsche.

"We're going for a drive," she said, answering my unasked question. I groaned again as she forced me into the car and raced away. She drove for a while, until I realized we were headed back home. Okay, this was beyond weird now. I turned my gaze to her and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," she sang, pulling into the driveway once more. I suddenly noticed that Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's jeep were gone and Jasper was standing outside. He opened the door for me and waited for me to get out until he slid in. I watched as Alice sped away, leaving me standing in the driveway, still confused. I listened closely to the sounds around me until I heard the faint sound of my lullaby coming from the house. I walked toward the door and opened it slowly.

I followed the sounds of my lullaby up to the future nursery. There, sitting at the piano bench, was my god himself. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks; I felt a little underdressed compared to him. Edward noticed my entrance and turned to look at me, grinning crookedly. My breathing hitched. Somehow, my feet managed to walk me over to where he sat and plopped myself on the bench next to him, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes to let the sweet sound of the melody flow through my ears.

Suddenly, he stopped and took my hand in his.

"Edward," I questioned as he pulled me back toward the living room. He stopped and turned around, his smoldering golden eyes looked at me lovingly as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella, you've been through so much in the past year. So, for your Christmas gift, I decided to spoil you for the day," he said.

"But, I thought Renee and Charlie were my Christmas present," I whined. He chuckled.

"Love, did you really think I would only get you _one_ present," he questioned. I groaned and shook my head.

"No, but I wish you would," I mumbled. He chuckled and led me toward the dining room. Instead of the big dining room table, there was a little one with a white-laced tablecloth, two red velvet chairs across from each other, and candles on the middle. In front of one of the chairs was a cheeseburger and fries. Okay, so the food wasn't "romantic" but I had a craving for a burger in the worst way. He pulled out my chair for me, of course, before taking a seat himself.

"So," I replied after a few bites of my food, "what's on the agenda for today Mr. Cullen?" He shrugged.

"Oh, you know. This and that," He smirked at the end showing that he wasn't going to tell me. I decided not to waste my breath asking him to tell me and finished eating. When I was done, he took my plate into the kitchen and came back, covering my eyes with his hand.

"Hey," I scolded, he chuckled.

"Relax, love, I have a surprise for you," He said. If my eyes were open, I would've rolled them.

"Of course you do," I muttered.

"Hold out your hands," he instructed. I did a little hesitantly. After a few seconds, I felt a velvety box being placed in them. When Edward uncovered my eyes, I saw that the box was a dark blue color. I opened it slowly and felt tears form in my eyes as I saw what was inside.

Resting peacefully within the jewelry box was a heart-shaped locket attached to a gold chain with 'I Love You' on the front. Also attached to the chain were a small key and two tiny red roses.

"The key represents the key to my heart, that you obviously have, and the two roses…well Alice wouldn't tell me what they meant yet," Edward whispered in my hear, chuckling softly at the last part. I opened the locket, letting the tears fall now, and saw that it was empty. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"When the baby's born, a picture will go in there," he answered. I nodded and handed it to him so he could put it on for me. When it was securely in place, I stood up and kissed Edward softly. When I pulled away, he wiped my tears away and we just looked at each other for a while, until he spoke again.

"Dance with me," he requested. I tilted my head to the side.

"With no music?" He held up a finger and then dashed off, within seconds, he was back again, and a DJ's voice filled the quiet house.

"This next song goes out to all you lovebirds out there! This is Amazed by Lonestar," the DJ announced excitedly before the music began. Edward took my hand and snaked his other hand around my waist, and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let me fall," I said. He frowned.

"I'm hurt, Bella. Do you honestly think I would let you fall," He asked before twirling me in a circle. I just shook my head and smiled slightly.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams _

So far, I was doing pretty well. I didn't stumble at all yet or anything. Although, as Edward would say, it's all in the leading.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

It was at this point, after he twirled me around once more, that he started to sing along. In my opinion, he sang better than the actual singer.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

We twirled around the living room, unaware of everything around us, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. This is how I wanted to stay, I wanted to savior these moments for the rest of my life.

_  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you._

"I love you, Isabella," Edward whispered when the song ended. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I didn't flinch.

* * *

_A/N: AWWWWWWW! I seriously was close to tears writing this. But I've been emotional this week so…yeah._

_My friend Nikki has a freaking Twilight movie shirt and I'm jealous as heck. I'm going to steal it…but shhhhhh it's a secret!_

_Preview:_

"_Um, I'm sorry, did you say what I think you said," I asked in shock. I looked over at Alice who was bouncing up and down, a grin on her face and I knew that Dr. Alling was telling the truth._

"_You heard me exactly right, Bella," Dr. Alling said, grinning as well._

_Oh, and, There' is a picture of Alice's costume, The necklace and earrings from Esme and Carlisle, Bella's dress, and the necklace from Edward all on my profile._

_--Jyssica--_


	21. Congrats and Supermarket Meetings

_A/N: Whew, it's been a while, sorry about that. With school and everything, I've been way too tired to do much of anything these days. BUT I did promise myself I would finish this and soon so…_

_Anyway, this is where we find out the sex of the baby…YAY! _

_Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephanie Meyer…DARN IT!_

* * *

"BELLA!!" Alice squealed, shaking me from my peaceful sleep. I opened my eyes and found her grinning brightly and bouncing up and down with excitement. I glared at her

"What," I snapped. She pretended to look hurt.

"I just wanted to wake you up to tell you we're going to be late," she whined.

"Alright, I'm awake," I said, sitting up slowly, she grinned again and bounced off.

"I tried to stop her, love, but she was too persistent," Edward said, kissing my temple lightly. I sighed heavily and trudged to the bathroom.

The week or so following Christmas was pretty boring, nothing had really happened. Today was going to be different though, today was January 4th and Edward, Alice, and I were going to see Dr. Alling to find out the sex of my baby. Alice already knew the verdict, but wouldn't tell me know matter how much I begged and pleaded. Stupid pixie.

I got ready quickly, besides the fact that Alice was rushing me; I wanted to get to the office as fast as I could. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach the entire time.

"Ready," Edward asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Absolutely," I said confidently, grinning.

"C'mon, let's go!" Alice all but screamed, bouncing out the door and to the Volvo. I laughed softly and followed her.

As usual, the doctors' office was empty accept for the bored looking receptionist and Doctor Alling, who I hadn't seen yet. Alice skipped over to the desk and signed me in.

"She's starting to scare me," I whispered to Edward as we sat down.

"Starting to?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Alice, who of course heard that, shot a glare in his direction.

We were silent for a few minutes, Alice came to join us shortly after. We had been waiting for a short while and I felt myself begin to feel antsy. I didn't notice my leg was bouncing up and down until Edward put his hand on my thigh to stop it.

"Sorry," I muttered, blushing a little. Before he had a chance to say anything else, the door to the office opened, and a woman walked out. Doctor Alling appeared at the door seconds later, beckoning for us to come into the office.

We greeted each other good morning as I walked toward the bed and laid down.

"Let's see how little baby is doing, shall we?" Doctor Alling asked, sitting down on his stool, "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," Edward and I said at the same time. Doctor Alling nodded and began the ultrasound. He did say anything for a couple minutes—very long minutes—but then he smiled brightly and turned to face me.

"Congratulations, Bella, you're having twins!"

I thought I was going to have a heart attack right then and there.

"Um, I'm sorry, did you say what I think you said," I asked in shock. I looked over at Alice who was bouncing up and down, a grin on her face and I knew that Dr. Alling was telling the truth.

"You heard me exactly right, Bella," Dr. Alling said, grinning as well, "You're having a little boy and a little girl."

And, once again, I was in tears as he handed me the picture.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking the picture and staring at it for a while.

"Well," Doctor Alling said, breaking my silence, "everything looks perfect, keep doing what you're doing and you should have a wonderful delivery!" Edward led me over to the door, "I shall see you February 1st." He concluded, waving to us as we left.

"Bella, love, are you alright," Edward asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, just…shocked," I replied, staring at the picture once more, "twins," I whispered, outlining the babies with my finger and then rubbing my belly. Edward took my hand in his and looked down at me. He was smiling. I smiled back.

I was _so beyond_ shocked right now. I mean, I knew this baby was a blessing to me, it was the only thing to come out of my disastrous marriage, but now I was blessed with not one but _two _babies. I truly am lucky, and this just proves it.

"Bella! I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad I don't have to keep it a secret anymore," Alice squealed, hugging me from the back seat.

Apparently she couldn't keep her excitement in any longer.

"How long have you know?" She let go and looked out the window, a little guilty.

"Oh…just about a month or so," she admitted. That didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I was glad she kept it a secret for so long now that I knew.

"Alice and I are going to go hunting for a while," Edward told me as he pulled into the driveway, "We'll be back in a while and then we can break the news to the family." I nodded.

"Alright, I've got to go to the store for a few things anyway," I said, "I'll miss you," I told him, kissing him softly.

"I'll miss you too, love." I got out of the car slowly and walked toward my truck. I drove quickly to the grocery store; I didn't really want to be there long. As I drove, my thoughts overwhelmed me.

Would everyone be happy for me? Would I be able to handle two children? What exactly did Edward think? Would I be able to handle it if one of the children looked like Matt?

I shook my head as I pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart to get rid of the questions.

_Everything will be just fine, _I told myself over and over again. That seemed to calm me down.

**Unknown POV**

My wife sent me shopping, again. As I stood in an aisle trying to figure out what she told me to get, I heard a woman talk to herself.

"Let's see, I need milk, bread, Oreos, and orange juice," the woman said. I recognized the voice, my head snapped and searched for the owner. I found her, smiling, as she pushed her cart past the aisle I was in.

I followed her.

I was appalled to see how happy she was. She was…_glowing. _UGH!

I don't know how many times I was told to make sure she was _never _happy, and even though I wasn't being told that anymore, I would make sure that I still did. I felt that I owed him that much, seeing where he was now.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," I called to her.

She froze.

**Bella POV**

That sounded like…no…it couldn't be. What would he be doing here? Following me?

I really hope Alice sees this before something bad happens.

I slowly turned around and gasped when I saw him standing there, smiling smugly. I took a deep breath and addressed him.

"Jonathan, w-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just thought I would say hello to my best friend's ex-wife," he sneered before I felt the impact of his palm against my cheek.

* * *

_A/N: I felt like I needed to shake things up a bit…:-)_

_No preview, sorry._

_--Jyssica_


	22. Concussion

_A/N: I felt bad leaving y'all (does anyone else get picked on for saying that? I do) with that cliffhanger. So I decided not to wait for Sunday to update. :-D_

_Okay, so, you want to hear something bad? For my Early Childhood class we were creating bulletin boards, and the theme for mine was Halloween. Well while I was making it, I was sitting there singing a freaking Christmas song. The girl next to me (we are all really close and we all like joke with each other, it's funny) and goes "Girl, do you know what holiday you're working on? I defiantly think Halloween comes _before _Christmas,"_

_So I told her to bite me _

_Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I owned Twilight, when I woke up this morning, I fell out of bed and realized it was a dream._

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I couldn't believe it…_twins_. I was ecstatic, but, once again, I had no idea what was going on in Bella's precious mind, so I didn't know whether she was happy or not. She just looked shocked the whole time. I knew she would be able to handle it; she was stronger than she gave herself credit for, but did she not think she could? I would remember to ask what she was thinking, as usual, when we got home tonight.

We had just about reached our usual hunting area when Alice gasped and grabbed my shoulder. I slammed on the brakes and turned to look at her. Alice never did that unless something was really wrong.

"Edward, turn around right now," she ordered.

My thoughts immediately went to my precious Bella and I prayed to god she was okay, I did a quick U-turn and raced back toward New Hope.

"Where to," I asked when we entered town.

_The supermarket on Main Street. _She instructed. I whipped my Volvo into the first parking lot and ran into the store, Alice following quickly behind me.

"7th aisle," she whispered. Sure enough, lying in the seventh aisle was my angel. And standing over her was a man I recognized from the trial; he was one of _his _friends.

"You help Bella, I'll take care of him," Alice growled before taking off after the guy. He tried to run when he saw her, but obviously he wasn't fast enough. I wasn't sure what happened after that, nor did I care. I rushed to Bella's side and kneeled down beside her. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing regularly. There was a bright red mark on her cheek, and I knew she was unconscious. I lifted her off the cold floor and into my arms slowly. I kissed her forehead gently before one of the store clerks approached me.

_I wonder who that guy was, where'd he go anyway? The poor girl, I hope she's okay, _I heard the girl think, though I wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Um, I called 911, the police and ambulance are on their way," she said.

"Thank you," I replied, not removing my eyes from Bella. I wasn't sure how long I just sat there, holding her, but eventually I heard the sirens.

"Back there," I heard the store clerk say before a tall policeman and an EMT rushed down the aisle. And then Alice appeared from behind me.

"What happened here," the policeman's husky voice asked, looking from Bella, to me, to Alice. Alice looked at me.

_I'll handle the police. You take care of Bella. _She thought, I gave her a nod quick enough that the humans wouldn't see. Alice walked up to the policeman and began speaking as the EMT started to inspect Bella.

"She seems to be all right, just unconscious," I told him. He nodded and helped me get her onto the stretcher, though I was perfectly capable of doing it myself.

"Will you be riding with us Mr.…" he trailed off.

"Cullen, and yes I will," he nodded and waited for me to get into the ambulance before he closed the door and we drove away.

Of course, Carlisle was the one to meet us as we entered the hospital.

"What happened," he asked, looking at me.

"Bella ran into one of Matt's friends at the supermarket, I'm not sure what exactly happened, but I think he hit her," I replied. I felt so ashamed; I couldn't protect her, again. I wanted to kick myself, though it wouldn't hurt at all.

As soon as I sat down in the waiting room, Alice walked into the hallway and sat down next to me.

"Look, I know you're beating yourself up about this, I don't need Jasper to tell me that, but you need to stop," she said seriously, I was silent, "You saved her, again, and she is going to be fine."

"But what if I had been to late, Alice? What if you didn't see it? What if she's not okay? What if-" she cut off my ramblings.

"Edward, stop," Alice commanded, "don't think about that, think about how lucky you are that she is _fine," _she emphasized the word. I knew she was right; I took a deep, unneeded breath, and nodded. Before I could say anything else, Carlisle exited the room.

"She's going to be fine, she's still unconscious from her impact with the ground. And she has a slight concussion, but other than that, she should be fine. " He finished, moving aside so we could see her.

I had seen Bella in a hospital bed many times, but that didn't make it any easier. It was very hard to see her lying there, so helpless, and I couldn't do anything about it. I sat down on the bed next to her and gripped her warm hand in my cold one. There was no way to explain how her warmness felt other than extraordinary.

I wasn't really paying attention until my angel whispered my name.

**Bella POV:**

I don't remember what happened, but I do remember waking up with a horrible headache. I went to move my hand, but I noticed a cold one holding it.

"Edward," I whispered his name, though I hadn't intended to. My body still hadn't willed me to open my eyes.

"Love," he questioned, rubbing circles on the palm of my hand. Slowly my eyes opened and, after my vision was clear, I was able to see. Of course, my god was sitting beside me, a worried look on his face. I also noticed I was in the hospital.

The hospital? What the heck happened? Let's see…I went to see Doctor Alling. I found out I'm having twins…twins! I smiled at this and Edward raised an eyebrow. Okay, um, I went to the store and I ran into…_Jonathan! _That's right, he hit me. I tried to sit up, but Edward stopped me.

"Don't move, Love, Carlisle said you hit your head pretty hard." That would explain the monster headache I had.

"How long have I been here? What's wrong with me," I asked, my voice back to normal.

"Maybe an hour or so. Carlisle said you have a concussion," Edward explained, "I'm not sure what happened to _him,_" he growled quietly and I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, "are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Other than this headache, yes, I'm perfectly fine," I said, trying to comfort him. It didn't work. He was quiet now, staring at the ground, and obviously beating himself up about the whole thing. I wish he wouldn't do that. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut my off.

"I'm _so _sorry, Bella. No matter what I do, you always get hurt,"

"Are you forgetting the fact that I am a magnet for trouble," I asked. He laughed dryly.

"No, you _are _sitting in a small room alone with a vampire after all," He reminded me humorlessly, "but that's besides the point. You always manage to get hurt, or something of the sorts, when I'm around."

"But I was in the supermarket alone, you weren't there," I reasoned. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, Bella." I frowned. What in the _world _was he talking about?

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't." He sighed. I _really _wish I knew what he was thinking in that pretty head of his. Especially now.

"What I mean is, when I'm with you, or near you, or even in the same town as you, you manage to get into trouble."

No, no, NO! Please, _please _tell me he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking. This is the reason why he left in the first place, if he left now, I'm not sure I would have the will to survive. That and Charlie would probably hunt him down, though he wouldn't be able to find him, let alone cause him harm.

"Edward, I swear to god, if you even think about leaving again, I will have Emmett and Jasper beat you back to your senses," I told him seriously. He cringed and then frowned.

"Relax, Bella, I'm not going anywhere," I let out a breath of relief, "But I'm defiantly not leaving you alone again. You will always have someone, most likely me, by your side," he told me. I relaxed, this conversation took a turn for the better, for which, I was very glad.

"Well as long as you're not leaving again, then I don't mind," I replied, smiling slightly. Edward smiled too and kissed my forehead gingerly; the heart monitor started beeping quickly. Carlisle and Alice came in quickly.

"Sorry," Carlisle apologized as Alice sat down on the bed, "we thought something was wrong." He smiled and I blushed.

"When can I leave," I asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"I was just coming in here to free you actually," he joked, knowing very well how much I hated being in hospitals, "just so you know, I don't want you doing too much anytime soon. All though, I don't think that will be an issue," he looked seriously at Edward, who nodded…I think.

After I was unhooked from the machines and out of the bed, Edward took my hand and Alice linked elbows with me as we walked to the Volvo.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not sure I like the end too much. I didn't really put any thought into it…Oh well._

_Preview:_

"_Alright, somebody better take this damn blind fold off of me before somebody gets hurt," I threatened. Six vampires laughed from behind me._

_--Jyssica_


	23. Breaking The News and Surprises

_A/N: YAY for 300 reviews!! This chapter actually came easy for me. Surprisingly. I just didn't have much time to right it. But I'm going to get my permit (wish my luck) and new glasses (I broke the old ones…oops) tomorrow and them I'm spending the night at my Grandma's house to help her clean out all the junk she has 'collected' over the years. And then _next _week I'm going to be majorly busy, So I decided to update _now _while I still have free time, and I made it longer than usual. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be spending my time on a fan fiction that I could have made into a book. _

* * *

The months were really flying by, before I knew it, it was the middle of February. Of course, for Valentines Day, Edward went all out. He decorated the house, cooked me dinner, and bought me a charm bracelet. He really did do too much for me. And no matter how many times I tried to tell him that, his response was always,

"Silly Bella, I do these things because I love you."

How could I argue with that? He always did know the best ways to shut me up. I had successfully told both of my families about my _two _healthy babies.

**Flashback**

_As we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home, I noticed Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper standing outside. _

"_Ready for the ambush," Edward joked, putting the car in park. I defiantly wasn't, but I sort of didn't have a choice since Rose pulled me out of the car and into a hug as soon as the Volvo came to a stop, Esme was right behind her._

"_Bella, are you okay? What happened? What did Doctor Alling say? What happened to him," Rose asked _really _fast. Well…fast for my human ears anyway._

_Sometimes I swear she shares Alice's personality._

_I put my hand up to stop her questions, "Maybe we should go inside to talk," I suggested, looking up at the sky, "I think it's going to start raining…again." They nodded and we walked into the house, Edward holding my hand tightly for reassurance, and sat down in the living room. We were all silent, I think they were waiting for me to talk, and I blushed slightly as they watched me intently. _

"_So what happened, Carlisle called us and said you had a concussion," Jasper asked calmly, probably feeling my awkwardness._

"_Well, I went to the supermarket while Edward and Alice went hunting-" I paused there and looked at Edward, "you didn't go hunting did you?" He shook his head. I should have known._

"_We'll go tomorrow, love, don't worry," He assured me. I nodded and continued my story._

"_Well, anyway, being Bella magnet-for-any-kind-of-trouble Swan, I managed to run into one of _his _friends, his best friend actually. And apparently seeing me happy was a bad thing, so he hit me. Hitting the floor is what caused the concussion," I explained._

"_What happened to him," Emmett asked, growling a little. I shrugged and looked over at Edward, who had turned his gaze to Alice. _

"_I broke a few—well several—bones. He tried to run, but I took care of him in the alley behind the store. The police took him after that," she explained._

_No body said anything for a while, well to me anyway. I noticed that they were looking intently at each other and their lips were moving quickly, it was practically a blur. After a couple minutes, I got slightly annoyed._

"_Alright, is someone going to let me in on the secret," I asked. Edward shook his head but didn't look at me; he seemed to be thinking about._

"_Don't worry about it, love," he told me, kissing my temple softly. I huffed, but let it go. _

"_So what did Doctor Alling say," Esme asked, changing the subject. The smile returned to my face. Before I could say anything, Carlisle walked into the living room. When did he get here? _

"_Did I miss something," He asked, sitting down next to Esme. _

"_Nope, Bella was just about to tell us the news about the sex of her baby," Rose told him, obviously excited. I blushed a little, again, as they all stared at me, waiting for me to tell them the news. _

"_Well, Edward and Alice already know. Doctor Alling said he was 99 percent sure. I was-" Emmett cut off my ramblings._

"_Just spit it out already, Bella," he complained._

"_Yes, Oh Impatient One," I replied sarcastically, they laughed, "I'm having twins, a little girl and a little boy," I announced. I looked over at Edward, who was grinning crookedly. They all grinned as well and stood up to hug me._

"_This calls for a celebration," Alice said brightly. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, confused. Then a loud crash of thunder echoed through the house and I knew _exactly _what she meant._

**End Flashback**

Their reaction was much…less shocked than Charlie's was. And Renee almost made me deaf in one ear.

**Flashback**

"_Are you ready for this, Love," Edward asked as I sat down on our bed next to him. _

"_Absolutely not—phone pleas," I replied, holding out my hand to him. He placed the phone gingerly into the palm of my hand and watched as I broke the news to Charlie. I dialed the number as Edward took my hand in his and rubbed small circles on my back. I smiled. Ah, the little things in life._

"_Hello," Charlie answered in a very distracted tone. _Probably watching the game, _I thought to myself._

"_Hey, Dad," I replied. The sound of the T.V I had heard in the background disappeared and I imagined him smiling and walking into another room._

"_Hey, Bells, how are you," He asked, seeming much less distracted. _

"_I'm great, Dad, and yourself," _

"_I've been doing pretty good. Just watching the game with Billy. He says hi, by the way," I rolled my eyes._

"_Hi, Billy."_

"_Billy, Bells says hi! So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" I took another deep breath, and Edward kissed my forehead lightly._

"_Well, dad, I found out today that I'm having twins. A boy and a girl!" _

_It sounded like Charlie was choking on something. _

"_Dad?" _

"TWINS! _Wow, Bells, that's—well that's great," he replied after a couple of minutes, obviously astonished. I couldn't really tell whether he actually meant it or not._

"_Are you really happy, dad?" Well, I had to be sure._

"_Of course! How could I not be? Now I get two wonderful grandchildren," he replied, sounding genially happy now, "have you told Renee yet?" _

"_Nope, she's next on my list." He laughed._

"_Well, I won't keep you. Just as a warning though, when you tell Renee, keep the phone away from your ear," I heard Billy laugh in the background._

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"_Um, okay…bye, Dad." _

"_Bye, Bells," and then I heard the dial tone._

"_Time for Renee," Edward asked as I dialed Renee's number._

"_Time for Renee," I repeated, bringing the phone to my ear and listening to it ring._

"_Hello," I heard Phil answer on the other line. _

"_Hey, Phil, it's Bella," _

"_Oh, hey, Bella. How are-" He was cut off by an excited gasp in the background._

"_Bella," Renee's voice echoed in the background. It was silent for a couple minutes, I imaged Phil was handing Renee the phone, before I heard Renee's voice, "Bella, honey?"_

"_Hey, Mom. How are things?"_

"_Wonderful! How are things there?" I knew what she was hinting at._

"_Amazing, as usual," Edward smiled as I blushed slightly, "I went to the doctor's yesterday…" I trailed off._

"_What's the verdict?" I took a deep breath and didn't exhale until I said,_

"_I'm having a little boy _and _a little girl," It was quiet for a second before I heard a high-pitched "OHMYGOODNESS!" _

_So _that _must have been what Charlie meant._

"TWINS!" _Renee practically screamed again. I moved the phone away from my ear as she continued, "Did you hear that, Phil? Bella's having twins," she called to him._

"_Congratulations, Bella," I heard Phil say in the background._

"_Thanks, Phil," I replied, bringing the phone back to my ear once more, a little reluctantly. I looked at Edward, who looked as though he were trying to suppress a laugh. It wasn't really working for him._

"_That's wonderful, Bella! Wow, two grandbabies! Have you thought of names yet? Are you having a baby shower? When is it? Have you started a nursery yet? I'm sure that-," I cut off her frantic questions._

"_Mom, mom," she took a deep breath, "No, I haven't thought of names yet," _though Alice knows what they are already, _I mouthed to Edward, who chuckled, "Alice is taking care of the nursery, I decided just to let her deal with it. I don't want a baby shower, but knowing Alice, she'll force me or trick me into one anyway," I finished, rolling my eyes slightly._

"_Well, tell Alice to give me a call if she needs any help," _

_It was very amusing, out of all the Cullen children, both Renee and Charlie liked Alice the best. Although, who could _not _like Alice?_

"_I will, Mom." I heard Phil tell her something, but I couldn't make out the words._

"_I have to go, but congratulations! Bye, honey," and then I heard the dial tone._

**End Flashback**

Today was Friday, thank god, and I was waiting for Edward to come home from school. I had only closed my eyes for a millisecond, I swear, but in that amount of time, Edward had come home and put a black piece of fabric around my eyes and tied it.

"Edward?" I asked slowly. I heard him chuckle from behind me as he took my hand and helped me off the couch. Okay, this was amazingly weird. What in the world was going on? Where was Alice and Rose and everybody else? What did Edward have up his sleeve? Of course, he always did _love _to surprise me, no matter how much I hated it. He told me it was my "reactions" that he loved so dearly.

Stupid, devious, secretive vampire.

"Edward, if you think I'm going to walk up those stairs blindfolded, you're nuts," I scolded him as I reached my hand forward and felt the hand railing of the stairs.

"Don't worry, love, I'm not going to let you fall," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. He chuckled and took my hand, leading my up the stairs carefully. When we got to the middle of the steps, I assumed anyway, I felt two hands rest on my hips. I stopped and whipped my head around, though it didn't really help, It wasn't like I could see them anyway.

"Relax, Bella. It's just me," Alice reassured me. I nodded slightly and continued to climb cautiously up the stairs, not letting go of Edward. We walked a little bit longer before we came to a stop. What the heck?

"Okay, Bella, I wanted to wait until Carlisle came home to do this, but I couldn't wait," Alice began. I felt the presence of the family, minus Carlisle obviously, behind me. I wasn't really listening to Alice's ramblings, but I cut her off somewhere between 'don't' and 'cost'.

"Alright, somebody better take this damn blind fold off of me before somebody gets hurt," I threatened. Six vampires laughed from behind me.

"Okay, on the count of three," Alice said, "One…two…three," and Edward untied the blindfold. As soon as my eyes refocused, I gasped.

We were standing outside the _completed _nursery room. It was absolutely stunning. Of course, I knew it would be. With Alice and her wonderful color-coordinated decorating expertise. Half the room was painted a light pink and the other side was sky blue. In the middle of the room, closer to the window, was, of course, the white grand piano, on which Edward would teach both children how to play. On the girl's side of the room as a pink furry rug, a beautiful, almost filled, crib, a gorgeous wooden rocking chair, plus cute little flowers on the wall. The boys side was identical to the other side, except everything was blue, of course, and instead of flowers, there were little baseballs. I felt tears fill and blur my eyesight.

"When you figure out the names, We'll put their names on the door and then above both of their cribs in a cute font," Alice told me, showing me where the names would go, "Do you like it," She asked hopeful, walking so she was standing in front of me. I nodded and hugged my amazing best friend.

"Emmett and Jasper painted the walls. I think Em still has pink paint on his favorite shirt," She told me. I looked back at Emmett, who was smiling smugly, wearing a gray T-shirt that had little globs of pink paint on it.

"Jeez, Bella, no need to get emotional," he joked. I shook my head and hugged him and Jasper at the same time. Then Rose and Esme, who, I learned, helped Alice shop and make sure everything was in its right place.

"What am I, chop liver," Edward asked, pouting a little. I chuckled.

"Nope, just saved the best for last," I whispered, kissing him lightly.

I really did have the most amazing family a girl could ask for.

* * *

_A/N: I already have names picked out, but they won't be revealed until the babies are born. _

_Preview:_

**_What the heck is he rambling on about?_**

_"**Edward, what-" He cut my off by…**_

_That is my evil deed of the day :-)_

_--Jyssica_


	24. The Big Surprise

_A/N: I can't believe this story is coming so close to an end! I'm so sad to see it end, but then again I'm excited for starting the sequel, which I think is going to be good, though I haven't gotten to the good part yet in typing it…I'm only on the beginning. Anyway, I love this chapter; it's defiantly on my list of top 3 favorite chapters. I felt as though the preview was…mean…so I decided to update early. That and I went to my grandma's this weekend and was extremely bored, so I had a lot of free time on my hands._

_Disclaimer: Not mine… _

* * *

I couldn't believe it was March already. MARCH! And I was _so _tired of carrying these babies around already. I wanted them out of me and bad. Yet, I still had two whole months of pregnancy left. Ugh!

I woke up slowly, reaching out for Edward in my half-dazed state. But I only found empty space. In a panic, my eyes snapped open and I sat up, looking around the room. On the pillow where Edward usually lays to watch me sleep was a note with my name on the front written in Edward's elegant script. Relief washed over me as I scanned the note over quickly.

_Good Morning Beautiful, _I blushed.

_I am sorry I couldn't be there to watch you wake up this morning. I went on a quick hunt with Em and Jasper and then I had a few errands to run. I will see you tonight though; I have a surprise for you. _With a groan, I rolled my eyes.

_After you read this sentence, Alice will scream your name__. _Sure enough, when I finished reading 'name', "Bell_aaaaaa_!" came from downstairs, the a drug out dramatically.

_Please, do what she says; I know it will be torture for you, which I hate to put you through, but tonight is special. I promise it will all be worth it. _

_Be safe and look after my heart, it is always with you. _

_Love,_

_Edward._

I had barely had time to finish the note when Alice burst into the room, a grin plastered on her face.

"Aw, you're blushing," she pointed out. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

"So, why are you torturing me today," I asked, walking toward the bathroom.

"Go take a shower," she ordered. Well that didn't answer my question. I showered slowly in an attempt to delay my suffering of playing Bella Barbie. When I got out, I changed into sweatpants and walked back into the bedroom, I found Alice sitting on my bed reading 'Vogue'. When she noticed my entrance, she got up quickly, discarding her magazine, and pulling me toward her vanity.

"Now are you going to tell me why you are torturing me today," I asked again as she turned on the blow dryer.

"Edward has a special surprise planned for you tonight and, of course, he said that I got to dress you up," she told me, bouncing up and down as she blew my hair dry. I knew for a fact that she knew exactly what was going on tonight.

"What makes tonight so special," I asked.

"I can't tell you silly! It would ruin the surprise," She said, laughing lightly. When my hair was dry, she turned on the curling iron and began to curl it. And, for the life of me, I couldn't even guess what Edward was planning tonight. Though I was sure that once I found out it would make sense. "Rose," Alice called, setting another curl.

"Yes," Rose asked, poking her head through the door.

"Can you finish Bella's hair and make-up, I need to get her outfit together," Rose nodded and walked, gracefully, over to us, taking the curling iron out of Alice's hand and waiting for her to leave the room before she spoke.

"Are you excited," she asked. I would have shaken my head, but I didn't want to burn myself.

"Honestly, I'm more anxious. Edward really does too much for me, I wish I could to the same for him," I told her, frowning. She laughed lightly, confusing me. What was funny about this?

"Bella, you love him with everything you have, even though he's not human. That's enough for him. He thinks he's a monster, and is astonished that you love him anyway, and trust him enough to be a father figure for your children. He just wants to show you how much _he _loves _you_," Tears filled my vision after her mini speech. She turned the curling iron off and turned my chair around. "Now stop crying so I can do your make up," she told me.

Soon, Alice came back into the room carrying a pair of black flats and the dress she had bought for me months ago.

Well that explained the dress, but seriously, how long had Edward been planning this? I groaned inwardly.

"Done," Rose announced, turning my chair back around.

As usual, Rose and Alice did a wonderful job. My hair was in perfect curls, making it look shorter and bigger. I had on no blush, cause I would be doing that on my own, mascara, and a light pink lip-gloss.

"Edward will be here shortly to pick you up shortly, hurry up and change," Alice demanded, handing me the dress and shoes and pushing me toward her bathroom.

I changed quickly and when I stepped out of the bathroom, Alice squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, you look stunning," She said, taking my hand and making me do a 360.

"I think we did an amazing job," Rose said, smiling. Alice nodded excitedly before taking me hand. She led me down the stairs where we were greeted my Esme, who was smiling brightly.

"Bella, you look wonderful," she complimented, pulling me into a hug.

I knew, now, that I was the only one who didn't know what was going on. It was obvious that either Edward or Alice, probably Edward, had already told everyone. Man, I hate being left out. I heard a car door slam and watched as Edward, dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks, entered the room, smiling crookedly.

"Bella, you look-," he seemed at a loss for words, that was a first. He took me into his arms and kissed me lightly, "breathtaking doesn't even begin to cover it," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. Before I could do anything else, besides blush, a piece of black fabric was over my eyes, covering my view. I groaned.

"What the heck," I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Relax, love, it's all part of the surprise," Edward told me in a reassuring way, not that it helped. What was it with him and surprises anyway; I would be just as happy lying in bed all day with him and listening to him breathe. He took my hand, wrapping a coat around me, and led me outside and into the car.

"Edward, are you going to tell me where we're going," I asked when I heard his door close and the Volvo turn on. He laughed and took my hand in his as my lullaby filled the car from the speakers.

"Of course not, did I not tell you it was a surprise?" I frowned.

"This isn't fun," I mumbled, mostly to myself, though I knew he would hear it anyway.

"Don't you trust me," he asked, I imaged him frowning and even imagining his beautiful face, I couldn't resist.

"Of course I do."

"Good, than just relax. We can talk about something else to keep your mind off of it," he suggested. I snorted.

"Edward, I can't see anything, of course my mind is going to be on this," I joked. He chuckled.

"Point taken. But, regardless, let's talk about something else," I nodded.

"Alright, what?"

"Hmm," he said, thinking. I was secretly glad I was blindfolded so I couldn't see the speed he was driving. "Have you figured out names yet?"

"Of course," I told him the names I had picked out earlier that week.

"I think they are both beautiful names," he complimented.

"And I thought that Alice and Jasper could be the girl's god parents, since Alice already told me she was taking her shopping as soon as she could talk. And Emmett and Rose could be the boy's godparents, since I'm sure Em will make him athletic," I told him. I couldn't see what his reaction was, but he kissed my temple so I assumed he liked it. We were silent for a while before I heard the car turn off and then, suddenly, my door was open and Edward was helping me out of the car.

"We're here," he whispered in my ear taking the blindfold off. I gasped at what I saw. We were standing outside of La Bella Italia, the place where we had our fist unofficial 'date.' I looked back at Edward, who was grinning.

"So you remember," he inquired. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course, how could I forget? It was the night I realized I was in love with you," I whispered before kissing him. When he pulled away, he took my hand and led me into the restaurant. Though I was still confused, this couldn't have been the only surprise, otherwise he would have told me, right?

"Table for two," the hostess asked. Edward nodded and followed the woman to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Your waitress will be right with you," the hostess said, handing us our menus.

"Edward, why did you bring me here," I asked.

"All part of the surprise, love," he said as the waitress came up. I glared at her as I caught the way she was looking at Edward, full of lust.

"Hello! My name is Tiffany and I will be your server today," she introduced herself, mostly to Edward, but he just continued to look at me, his eyes held a soft expression, "what can I get you to drink?" Edward waited for me to answer first.

"Just a glass of water," I said, though I really wanted a coke.

"Make that two," Edward said, not removing his eyes from me. Poor Tiffany.

"Alright, I will be right back," she said, flashing Edward a flirtatious smile before walking away, swinging her hips back and forth as she walked. I snorted and Edward rose and eyebrow.

"You didn't see that," I questioned. He shook his head.

"No, I'm actually a bit preoccupied right now," he said. I was going to ask him what he meant, but _Tiffany _came back with our water.

"What can I get you to order," she asked, looking at Edward, who shook his head.

"Nothing for me, Bella?" he asked.

"Mushroom Ravioli," I replied, remembering what I had ordered a few years ago. She wrote it down then turned back to Edward.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything," she asked, Okay, she was really starting to tick me off. Edward just shook his head, "Alright, I'll be right back," and then, thankfully, she was gone again.

"You know, she's really starting to irritate me," I told Edward honestly, he looked at me, confused.

"What?" He seemed to have no clue what I was talking about.

"You didn't notice _Tiffany _flirting with you," I asked.

"No, why would I when I have the most beautiful woman sitting in front of me?" I blushed and looked down at the table. Edward's cold hand took grip of my chin and lifted my head up to my eyes met his golden ones. I didn't even notice I was crying until he wiped one away with his thumb. "Why the tears, love," he whispered. I looked back down at the table.

"It's just, I'm the size of a whale, the only reason I look the way I do tonight is because Alice and her obsession of pretending I'm a Barbie, I'm so plain," I looked up at him once more, "and yet you don't notice what a nineteen year old skinny blonde girl is practically _throwing _herself at you." I told him honestly. He took my face in his hands.

"Love, she doesn't hold a candle to you. No body does. Please, remember that," he said before kissing me. When he pulled away, _Tiffany _was standing at the end of our booth, my food in her hand. She set it down in front of me, giving me a dirty look, and turning to Edward.

"Did you want anything?" she asked, flipping her blonde hair back. Edward glared at her,

"No, now if you don't mind, I would like to have a private moment with my _fiancé_," he stressed the lie. She frowned and walked away. I stuffed a ravioli in my mouth.

"Fiancé, huh," I joked, raising an eyebrow, but he didn't smile. Instead, he took my hands in his and started speaking from the heart.

"Bella, before I met you, I thought that I was complete with myself, that I didn't need anybody else. But then you came along and tipped my whole world upside down without even trying. When I told you what I was, I thought you would run away screaming, demanding me to leave you alone. But, instead, you loved me," He paused.

What the heck is he rambling on about?

"Edward, what-" He cut my off by letting go of my face, walking around to the end of the booth and getting down on one knee. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

"You are the most amazing, selfless, caring person I have ever met, and I love every part of you, I always have and I always will," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring. The band was gold; there was a heart-shaped diamond in the middle of two dark blue gems. "Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

My mind was spinning and I thought I was going to faint. It was like my own personal fairytale. I was crying down, sobbing actually. But they were tears of joy. I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded and held out my left hand, watching as he slid the ring onto my finger. When he stood up, I stood up as well and kissed him deeply. People around us clapped and cheered, I felt my face become warm, but I didn't care, I was in heaven. When he pulled away, I rested my forehead on his and he wiped my tears away again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, so, so much," I told him as Tiffany, looking very upset, came back and handed Edward the check. He paid it quickly and we walked hand-in-hand as fiancés back to the Volvo.

* * *

_A/N: I honestly cried when I wrote this, but I'm a very emotional girl. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. If you go on my profile and click the little link at the bottom, my freewebs page will open. At the top click Blessings and you can see the ring and her hairstyle. The dress is the dress posted under chapter sixteen. _

_Preview:_

"_**Dad, Edward's asked me to marry him, and I said yes," I told him slowly.**_

_**He spit out his coffee.**_

_--Jyssica _


	25. Telling The Parents

_A/N: OMEC! Almost 400 reviews? Pinch me, I must be dreaming. On second thought…don't. Anyway, I was pretty busy this week, but I still found time to type since my sister wasn't on much this week, and there was no school Monday. I decided the wedding is going to be one chapter, and will probably be chapter 27 or 28. Depending on how the next chapter goes. And something is going to happen during the wedding…I've been waiting sooooo long for it to happen, I'm so excited!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Twilight Series, Midnight Sun would be done and in stores right now._

* * *

_Charlie's coming over today, Charlie's coming over today, _I chanted to myself over and over again in preparation for our meeting today. I was so nervous, which was odd, I didn't feel anywhere close to this nervous when I told him I was marrying Matt. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, I couldn't tell. I paced back and forth in the living room for a couple minutes until my legs were tired and I had to lay back on the couch. I had told Renee a week ago over the phone; I waited to tell Charlie though. Mostly so I could prepare myself, I always had more trouble breaking news to him.

**Flashback**

_"Love," Edward asked as he walked into the bedroom. I hadn't even noticed he came home from school; I must have dozed off a bit. I felt him crawl slowly on the bed and he slowly laid his head on my stomach. "Are you awake," he whispered. I slowly opened my eyes to see his beautiful face._

_"I am now," I smiled, not moving from the position I was in._

_"So beautiful," he whispered, placing his hand gently on my stomach and rubbing it, "their hearts beat in perfect sync with yours," he told me before lifting his head and kissing me lightly._

_"How was school," I asked when he pulled away. He shrugged._

_"I learned about the Krebs Cycle…again," I laughed lightly._

_"Are you going to call Renee and Charlie and tell them," he asked. I lifted up my left hand and examined my ring again, smiling. I knew that's where it belonged. Before I could say anything else, I felt a kick._

_"Ow," I moaned, placing my hands to my stomach._

_"Kicking again," Edward asked. I nodded before holding out my hand as Edward placed the phone in my hand. I dialed Renee's number quickly and listened to the ringing until I heard my mother's voice on the other line say hello._

_"Hey, Mom," I said._

_"Oh, hi Honey. How are you feeling? And the babies how are they? When can I see you again? Oh I miss you," She finished before taking a deep breath._

_"Mom, one thing at a time," I joked half-heartedly, "I'm felling good, all things considered. The babies are wonderful; I think they're going to be good soccer by the way they're kicking. I hope you can come up to…" I paused and said the next part quickly, "helpAliceplanmywedding.** (Help Alice plan my wedding)** I miss you too, Mom!" I added the last part to see if she was paying attention._

_Apparently she was._

"Your wedding!" _She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands, "Edward proposed? Congratulations are in order! When is it? Has Alice started planning it yet? When should I come up," she asked quickly, obviously excited._

_"Mom, jeez, I can't keep up," I laughed as did she, I looked over to where Edward was seated before, but he wasn't there…where did he go? Before I could say anything more to Renee, Alice appeared at the door with a huge grin on her face. She held out the hand, asking me silently to hand her the phone. "Mom, I think Alice wants to talk to you," I told her hesitantly before handing the phone over to Alice._

_"Mrs. Dwyer…Alright, then, Renee…Yes, I have…" I heard Alice tell my mother until she left the room. Now to find Edward. Instead of trying to get my 7th month pregnant butt out of bed, I called his name in a normal voice, knowing he would hear anyway. Within seconds, he was lying beside me, the crooked smile I loved so much on his face, melting my heart._

_"Where did you go," I asked curiously. He shrugged._

_"Just talking to Alice about a few things. She said she set the wedding date to May 20th," he informed me. I raised an eyebrow._

_"Isn't that a little close to my due date?" Again, he shrugged_

_"I suppose, but Alice knows what she's doing." Well I certainly didn't doubt that._

**End Flashback**

We had decided later that day the best way to tell Charlie was in person. I was lying on the couch now, waiting for Charlie's arrival. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Charlie's here," I yelled, hoping someone would open the door as I stood up and waddled to the dining room. Thankfully, Edward had already gotten there and was greeting Charlie.

"How's my little girl doing," Charlie asked me, smiling, as he entered the dining room and pulling me into a hug.

"My back hurts, my ankles hurt, I'm eating for three, I'm exhausted, and my emotions are going haywire, but I'm doing good," I said with a chuckle, plopping down in a chair. Charlie sat down across from me, laughing lightly, and Edward, taking me hand in his, sat down next to me.

"Renee went through the same thing when she was pregnant with you. It'll go away eventually," I groaned. Eventually could not come fast enough. We sat in awkward silence until I asked,

"Dad, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, a cup of coffee would be nice." I went to stand up, but Edward was already at the counter.

"Do you want something, Love," he asked me.

"Apple juice, please," he nodded before pouring me a glass. He handed Charlie and I our drinks before sitting down next to me again. I supposed there was an upside I was telling Charlie that I was marrying Edward now. A) He couldn't tell me I was too young because I had already been married before. B) He couldn't ask me if I was marrying him because I was pregnant because I was already pregnant…and it wasn't even his. And C) It wasn't too soon cause we had been back together for like seven months now.

"So, Bells, why did you ask me here," he asked. I took a deep breath; Edward was rubbing small circles on the palm of my hand.

"Edward'saskedmetomarryhimandIsaidyes," I rushed, not sure if that made sense at all. He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to run that by me again," he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dad, Edward's asked me to marry him, and I said yes," I told him slowly.

He spit out his coffee. Edward got a towel quickly and cleaned it up.

"W-when," he stuttered, I wasn't sure if it was out of shock, anger, or both.

"When did he ask? Or when's the wedding?"

"Both," he verified. He seemed to be much more calm now.

"He asked me about two weeks ago. And the wedding is May 20th. I put Alice in charge and Mom already knows," I informed him. He nodded, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Well I guess I should have seen this coming," he said after a while. I let out a sigh of relief, but when he pointed a finger sternly at Edward, I held my breath again. "You better take good care of my little girl. If I hear that you hurt her or my grandchildren in anyway I won't hesitate to shoot you," he threatened. Typical Charlie. I held back a laugh; Charlie didn't need to know that nothing would happen if he shot Edward, not that he would need to. I looked at Edward who didn't remove his gaze from me as he spoke.

"I promise to give her and her children everything they deserve," he vowed, causing me to blush a little.

"Good," Charlie muttered before he changed the subject, "Where is-" but the front door opened, cutting him off.

"We're back," Alice sang before she entered the dining room, carrying several bags in her tiny arms. "Hi, Charlie," she greeted, setting the bags down on the table.

"Well, hello there, Alice," Charlie greeted back, smiling. He always did like Alice. "What have you got there?" He asked, eyeing the bags. She shrugged.

"Oh, you know, this and that. Mostly wedding supplies. Which reminds me," she turned to look at me with a huge grin on her face. B_aaaaaaa_d sign. "Rose and I found the _perfect_ bridesmaid dresses," she announced as Rose came waltzing in, carrying two large dress bags.

"Hey, Rose," I acknowledged, smiling at her.

"Hello, Bella, how are you feeling," she asked as she set the bags down.

"Pretty good, considering," I told her as I watched Alice excitedly take the smaller dress bag and opened it, revealing a red, strapless gown. It wasn't too glamorous, but stunning nonetheless. I knew Alice and Rose would make the dress look ten times better anyway.

"Don't you love it," she asked hopeful, even though she knew the answer. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Alice, it's stunning." She grinned and returned the dress back into her bag.

"I'm glad," She said before she turned to Charlie. Before she said anything, Edward took my hand and helped me out of the chair, leading me into the living room.

"Is there a reason we left my father in the same room with Alice," I asked him. He chuckled.

"Alice is talking to him about the wedding. I decided to save you from the conversation," he told me, sitting down on the couch and pulling me onto his lap. It still astonished me how I didn't squish him or anything. Although I guess if he could lift a fully loaded car, a pregnant woman would be nothing. We sat in comfortable silence for a while until he started laughing. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I get to hear the joke," I asked.

"Charlie keeps thinking about how Alice looks too young to be a high school graduate. The funny part is she's actually older than he is," he told me.

* * *

_A/n: Sorry, I really didn't know how to end it. Picture of Alice and Rose's dress is on the link on my profile. Click on that and then click Blessings, then scroll down. You should see it. If not, let me know in a review and I'll fix it. I hoped you liked it!_

_Preview:_

_"**Oh, my, gosh," Alice, Rose, Esme, and Renee said at the same time as I stepped out of the dressing room in the dress.**_

_--Jyssica_


	26. Wedding Plans

_A/N: I know this chapter is short….but I wanted to put another chapter in before the wedding, which will be the next chapter. I did update quickly though because I know the basis of what's going to happen now…so the wedding, the chapter is going to be pretty long I hope, will be up soon…possibly tomorrow or the next day. Depending. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. OME! I saw a Twilight shirt that said, "I kissed a Vampire and I liked it," kind of like the song I kissed a girl and I liked it…I told my Mommy to get it for me…hehe_

* * *

"Oh, Bella, you're here. Finally," Alice exclaimed as I walked very slowly down the stairs, careful not to fall, "Ready to go," she asked me. I nodded. Today Rose, Alice, Esme, and I were picking up Renee from her hotel and then we were going shopping for my wedding dress. I wasn't sure if I was more excited or nervous. Excited because I was getting married to Edward in less than a month, and nervous because I was getting married in less than a month!

"Alice," I groaned as I climbed into the back seat of Rose's BMW with Esme, "Couldn't you just find the dress and look in the future to see which one I liked best," I complained. The three of them laughed, it sounded like a chorus of angels.

"I _could _but where would the fun in that be? Besides, your mother said she wanted to help you pick it out," she told me. I huffed and looked out the window. Being pregnant, I really wasn't up to shopping. We pulled up to the hotel Renee was staying at a while later and I slowly stepped out as Renee rushed toward me, pulling me into a hug.

"Look at you," she squealed, putting her hands on my stomach in the middle of the freaking parking lot. My face suddenly felt really warm. "They're so active," she commented, grinning.

"Mom, stop, you're embarrassing me," I told her, looking around at the people eyeing me curiously.

"I'm sorry, Honey, I'm just so happy," she squealed again, pulling me into another hug. Alice and Rose were laughing behind me. "Let me see the ring!" She took my left hand and examined the ring. She seemed to approve. After she let me go, we climbed into the car and headed toward the dreaded mall.

"Mom, do you have a dress yet," I asked conversationally. She shook her head.

"Nope, I was actually hoping to pick one up today," she told me. We were silent then, until Rose pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car.

"Hello, and welcome to Christine's Bridal," A tall, skinny woman with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair greeted us as we entered the store, "My name is Erin, how may I help you today?"

"We need a wedding dress and a mother of the bride dress," Alice told her. Erin nodded and walked out from behind the desk.

"Which one of you ladies is getting married," she asked eyeing Alice and Rose. They both shook their head.

"We're already married," they said in unison, flashing their rings, "Bella, here, is the one getting married," Alice told her, moving aside for me to step forward. Erin gave me a look that said 'knocked-up-whore' and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"Of course," She said, a hint of disgust in her voice, "Follow me and I will show you the maternity dresses," she said, leading us toward the back of the store. "Here we are," she announced as we came to several racks of dresses, "Mother of the bride dresses are over there when you're ready," she told us pointing to a section of different colored dresses, "if you need anything else, I'll be at the counter," she replied before she stalked off.

"She was rude," Rose commented before she started looking through the dresses with Alice. I went to tell Renee something, but before I could, Alice squealed.

"Bella," She all but screamed as she rushed toward us, a white dress in her hands, ginning like a madwoman. "I found _the _dress. This is the one!" She exclaimed, shoving the dress in front of my face.

It was beautiful. It was long, but with no train, which was good, a stunning flowered embroidery around the hem of the dress. The straps fell off the shoulder and rested just above the elbow. She also handed me a diamond tiara and a short veil.

"Go try it on," Renee encouraged. I nodded, taking the dress from Alice, and walked toward the dressing room. I put on the dress slowly, but found I had trouble zipping it up. Eventually I got it.

"Oh, my, gosh," Alice, Rose, Esme, and Renee said at the same time as I stepped out of the dressing room in the dress. They seemed to be in shock.

"Do you like it," I asked, turning around slowing, already knowing the answer. Before they could answer, Alice was in front of me, putting the tiara and veil in my hair.

"There," she announced, stepping back to take a look at me again.

"Bella, you look stunning," Rose complimented.

"Really," I asked.

"Of course, Honey, absolutely phenomenal." Renee said kindly, hugging me. I blushed and hugged her back.

"You're going to take Edward's breath away," Esme exclaimed, hugging me as well, "Not that he needs to or anything," she joked, too quiet for my mother to hear, although Rose and Alice, with their 'super vampire hearing', sniggered.

"Thank you," I told Renee, Rose, and Esme, "and thank _you, _Alice, for finding the dress," I told her. She grinned and hugged me.

"Hurry up and change," Alice ordered, "Renee still needs a dress and we have a few other things to do," She told me. I nodded and walked back into the dressing room. I changed quickly and exited the dressing room once more, my dress, veil, and tiara in hand. We walked over to the mother of the bride section, Alice went to look at the dresses, but I stopped her.

"I want to find the dress," I told her, she looked as though she were going to protest, but smiled and took my things from my hands, letting me search the racks. I searched for a while, barley listening to Alice tell Renee and Esme all about the plans she had already made, until I found the dress that was just right for Renee. It was silver and strapless with wrinkles at the top and a matching coat to go with it. I grabbed it and walked back to the girls.

"Mom, try this on," I told her, pushing her lightly toward the dressing room. She changed faster than I did, or at least it seemed that way, and soon she was exiting the dressing room, spinning around in a circle.

"Mom! You look amazing," I exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Renee, you do look remarkable," Alice complimented, "Good job, Bella," she told me, grinning.

"How was shopping," Edward asked as I laid down on our bed. I threw him a dark look and he chuckled. "There's still time to back out, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Not a chance. Face it, you're stuck with me for the rest of my life." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he told me seriously before humming my lullaby and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Pictures of Bella's dress and Tiara and Renee's dress are on that link on my page. _

_Preview:_

"_**I'm sorry Bella, I didn't see," Alice said as she helped me into the limo. Edward climbed in the other side and pulled me onto his lap, rubbing circles on my back to help ease the pain.**_

_--Jyssica_


	27. The Big Day

_A/N: YEEEEEEEEEEES! I've waited for this chapter to come since I started this story. I worked really, really, really hard on it, despite the time it took to finish it, so I hope you like it. I'm pleased with the way it turned out. I would like to give a round of applause to those who guessed what was going to happen, whether it was in a review or not, that just means you were paying attention, or it was easy to predict, either way, __**(Claps)**_

_Disclaimer: _Still _don't own Twilight…_

* * *

"Bella!" Alice squealed loudly, coming into my room and shaking me lightly, "Come on, Sunshine, time to wake up. We have a long day ahead of us." What was she talking about? It's Saturday. And where is Edward? Shouldn't he be here to get her to leave me alone?

"Go away, Alice," I mumbled, throwing a pillow in her direction. I wasn't sure if I had hit her or not. She laughed lightly and shook me again.

"Not a chance, sweetie, today is your wedding day. Now get your pregnant butt out of bed so we can get ready," she told me. It took a few minutes for everything she had just said to sink it.

"_Oh my god! _Alice, I'm getting married today," I screamed sitting up as fast as I could. Alice was grinning.

"I'm glad you finally figured it out," she joked, taking my hand and helping me out of bed, "Now, we sent the boys away already," that would explain Edward's absence, "Renee will be here shortly, Phil and Charlie are meeting us at the church. We will be leaving as soon as we get you all dolled up. The wedding starts at two and it's ten now, Esme made me wait to wake you up," she explained, leading me to her room. As she set me down in the chair in front of her vanity, Rose walked in gracefully, her hair in curlers, smiling brightly.

"Nervous," she asked as she began helping Alice curl my hair.

"Absolutely terrified," I told her honestly. She laughed lightly setting a curl in place.

"I was nervous when I married Emmett too," she said before adding, "Well the first time anyway. It got easier after that."

"I was lucky Jasper was able to calm me down, otherwise I would have been a mess," Alice put in, spraying some hairspray on a few curls.

"What if something goes wrong," I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's bad for the babies. Everything is going to run smoothly, today is going to be _perfect_," Alice emphasized the word. I wanted to believe her, and a part of me did. But there was a part of me that knew something, I wasn't sure if it was good or bad, was going to happen today. And it was going to be big.

"Okay, Bella, you're hair and make-up is finished," Alice told me, putting on a little mascara, "While you get dressed, Rose and I will be doing the same thing," she told me before her and Rose left the room. I looked back in the mirror. My hair was long and curled, I had a little bit of makeup on, but I have to admit, I looked better than usual. Yet, I still would look absolutely plain standing between Edward and Alice. Not to mention the fact that Rose would be standing up there with us. I did as Alice instructed and walked back to my room, taking my dress out of the bag from the closet and changed quickly. I took my tiara and veil back to Alice's room so she could put them on for me. I knocked on her door lightly and she opened it. Her hair was curled as well, she was grinning, her light pink lip-gloss shimmering in the light. Her bridesmaid dress fit her perfectly and her black heels made her my height. I handed her my tiara and veil but she didn't take it, she shook her head.

"I'm going to talk to Esme and Renee, who will be here any second now. Rose will help you with those. When you're finished, come downstairs so we can leave," she instructed, handing me a pair of white flats. I nodded and walked toward Rose's room, finding the door already open. She was putting some hairspray on her loose, long, cylinder like curls. She had red lipstick on and, when she stood up, I noticed the dress fit her like a glove. She looked like a supermodel. She held out her hands and I handed her the tiara and veil, waiting patiently as she put them on.

"There," she said, placing part of the veil in front of my face, "beautiful," she stepped back admiring her work. She took my hand and led me down the stairs where Renee, Esme, and Alice were laughing. When Renee noticed my presence, she gasped and tears filled her eyes. She rushed up to me and hugged me tightly.

"My baby's getting married," she whispered. I patted her on the back.

"Mom, we've been through this before," I told her.

"I know," she replied, pulling away and wiping her eyes, "but this time I know it'll last forever," she told me, smiling. She was right, this time it would be forever. I smiled, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Ready to go ladies," Alice asked as Esme pulled me into a hug. We nodded and exited the house. Sitting in the driveway was a long, shiny, black limo. We climbed inside and headed for the church.

"Okay, Bella, we were going to do this at the church but we might not have time," Esme said, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace.

"This was my mothers, it can be your something old," she told me, putting it on me.

"These are my favorite diamond earrings," Renee started, handing them to me, "They can be your something borrowed." I quickly put them on.

"I bought this bracelet yesterday," Alice started, taking it off and putting it on for me, "it'll be your something new."

"And this," Rose started, reaching into a tiny pink bag, "is your something blue," she finished pulling out a blue garter. I blushed furiously as she slipped it onto my thigh.

"Bella, you look lovely," Phil commented when we exited the limo, giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing still. Leave it to me to be the blushing bride.

"Bells," Charlie said, exiting the church, he seemed to be lost for words. His eyes were slightly moist. Instead of saying anything, he pulled me into a hug.

"Aw, Dad, don't be sad," I told him, moving my veil slightly so I could kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm losing my little girl all over again," he confessed. I shook my head.

"Don't think of it as losing a daughter. Think of it as gaining another family," I told him, he just nodded.

"Bella, Honey, we're going to take our seats," Renee told me, giving me another hug before taking Phil's arm and walking into the church.

"I'm going to find Carlisle," Esme announced, giving me a hug as well and following behind Renee and Phil. After Esme entered, Alice, Rose, Charlie and I followed her.

"Ready," Alice asked, handing me my flowers. They were a mixture of freesias and white roses.

"No way. When do we go," I asked.

"When the song starts. Really, Bella, you've been through this before. You should know these things," she joked. I gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Alice, this is _so much more _nerve racking," I told her honestly. She seemed to understand. Rose lined up behind the door, then Alice, and then Charlie and I. Slowly, the doors open and Rose walked gracefully, slowly, down the aisle, Alice followed behind her.

Before it was my turn, I examined the church. There were rose petals scattered on the aisle on a long white carpet. The pews were beautifully decorated in blue ribbon and garland. I noticed there were other vampires I didn't recognize in some of the pews, I would probably meet them later. I didn't even notice the wedding march begin to play until Charlie whispered,

"That's our queue, Bells." I nodded and linked my arms with his. Taking a deep breath, I began the walk down the aisle. My eyes wondered around the church once more in awe until they settled on Edward beautiful face. He looked absolutely godlike in his tux, I had to keep reminding myself to breathe when he caught my gaze and smiled crookedly. Before I knew it, I was letting go of Charlie and taking Edward's icy cold hand in mine.

I didn't listen to the minister for a while; I just gazed into Edward's butterscotch eyes. It wasn't until he started speaking that I was brought back down to earth.

"When you first moved to Forks, Bella, my first thought was _Oh, boy, another typical teenage girl. _But then I got to know you, and realized you were completely unlike any other girl I have ever met. You were caring and selfless and absolutely wonderful. After a while, I felt myself beginning to fall for you and, before I could stop it, I was in way too deep. I messed up time and time again trying to do what was right, but you still managed to be everything I could have dreamed of and more. I love you more than words can say and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." If I wasn't crying before, I defiantly was now. It was quiet for a couple minutes before the minister turned to look at me. Why was he looking at me? Right, my turn.

"Edward, before I met you, I wasn't looking for love. I wasn't even looking for a boyfriend; I was perfectly content by myself. But then I met you and everything turned upside down. I can't breathe when you're around, my heart races at the slightest touch; I can't even form words when I'm looking at you. I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. Forever and for always," I promised.

"Rings please," the minister said. Alice handed me Edwards and Emmett handed Edward mine.

"Edward, repeat after me," the minister ordered, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Edward repeated, slipping the band on my finger.

"Isabella, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I somehow managed to say, slipping the ring carefully onto his finger.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take thee, Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawful wedded wife? To love and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Edward said, his voice soft as silk.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take thee, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your lawful wedded husband? To love and to hold through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I whispered, barley audible.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced, "you may now kiss the bride." Edward lifted my veil slowly, taking my face in his hands, and kissed me softly and lovingly. The audience erupted in cheers as he pulled away, wiping away my tears and grinning.

"I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," The minister declared as Edward and I walked back down the aisle and climbed into the limo.

"I'm really glad that's over with," I confessed as the limo driver closed the door behind Edward. He didn't say anything, just wiped away the rest of my tears.

"Did I tell you how breathtaking you look today," he asked, taking my hand in his and interlocking our fingers. I blushed and shook my head. "Well, then, _Mrs. Cullen,_ you look absolutely, positively gorgeous," he complimented, kissing me softly once more.

"Hmm, Isabella Marie Cullen, that has a nice ring to it," I joked.

"That it does, Love, that it does," he agreed as we pulled up to a hotel, its ballroom we would be using for the reception. Edward took my hand and led me into the ballroom, everyone was already there, surprisingly, and cheered as we entered. People were getting ready to congratulate us and the Cullens were first, followed by my parents and Phil. I met some vampire friends of the Cullens plus was able to see some of my family I hadn't been able to see in what seemed like forever.

"Mrs. Cullen," a velvety voice said behind me as I was talking to Renee. I turned myself around to face my wonderful _husband_. I would really need to get used to that. "May I have this dance," he asked, holding out his hand to me. I giggled, blushing of course, and took his hand.

"Of course," I said as he led me onto the dance floor.

"Everybody," the DJ announced, lowering the music so we could hear him better, "it's time for the bride and groom's first dance," he made known. Everyone created a circle around the dance floor as Edward rested a hand on my waist, mine on his shoulder. "This song was written by the groom for the bride when the first met about three years ago," the DJ told the crowd and I instantly knew we would be dancing to my lullaby. Sure enough, my lullaby filled the speakers and Edward began to twirl me around the dance floor. I could dance with him forever and not worry about falling or making an idiot of myself. I barley noticed anybody else in the room. It was only him and me and we could finally be together forever.

"So, Mr. Cullen," I began conversationally, "what happens next?" He seemed to be thinking, or reading Alice's mind since she had planned everything. I had to remember to thank her later.

"Next we cut the cake, **(I know it doesn't happen that fast into the reception, but I wanted to put it in and in order for this to flow the way I want it to, I have to put it in now) **then it's time for the father/daughter dance," he informed me. I nodded, smiling as the crowd clapped at our dancing performance.

"Okay, everyone," Alice said, climbing onto a table, "It's time for toasts and for the bride and groom to cut the cake," she announced. Everyone took his or her seats, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and I sat in the front of the ballroom, facing everyone. Alice, who still hadn't sat down, clinked her glass in order to get everyone's attention so she could make her toast.

"I knew these two were meant for each other from the start. Everyone thought I was delusional, but I knew better. It hasn't been easy, far from it actually. But when something's meant to happen, it will. And today proves that. Edward, Bella, you both deserve a happily ever after, and now you've got it. I wish you both nothing but the best," she concluded. Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses. The waterworks started again. I felt me cheeks already begin to redden as Emmett stood up.

"You asked _him _to make a speech," I hissed to Edward. Emmett, obviously hearing that, bent down and whispered,

"Aw, come on Bella, give me a little credit," he then straightened back up and began his speech, "When I first learned of my brother's…infatuation with Bella, I thought it was just a crush. I figured he would get over it as the years went by. But when you spend all of five minutes with the two of them, you'll realize how much in love they are. It's hard for anyone, whether you know them or not, to be around either one of them when they're apart. I've witnessed it myself and, basically, they're a mess. They have been through so much, they deserve to just be together and in love," he paused and, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought he were going to cry, "Edward, Bella, I hope you have a long and happy life together. And Bella, It's nice to have you as an official part of the family," his voice broke on the last word. I always knew Emmett was a big softie on the inside. Everyone clinked their glasses and cheered once more.

A moment later, two of the caterers came out carrying the wedding cake. It was beautiful, five layers, light blue frosting with white frosting decorations, and many flowers to top it off. Edward stood up and helped me do the same. I carefully picked up the knife in front of me and Edward wrapped his hand around mine. We cut into the top layer, each grabbing a piece to feed each other. Edward politely fed me my piece, not getting a drop of icing on my face. Instead of feeding it to him, like everyone, well except Alice, expected me to, I smeared it all over his face. Hey, it wasn't like it would taste good to him anyway.

I really hope someone got a picture of that. **(I would buy like 20 copies)**

Jeez, even covered in frosting, he still looked like a god. The guests erupted with laughter. If Emmett could cry, I'm pretty sure he would be in tears he was laughing to hard.

"That…was…_awesome!" _he exclaimed, giving me a high-five.

"Very funny, Love," Edward said sarcastically, wiping the cake off with his napkin.

I thought it was extraordinarily funny.

"Okay, everyone, while the cake is being cut, the bride would like to share a dance with her father," Alice announced as I walked toward the dance floor with Charlie.

"Let's see how bad we are at this," Charlie joked as _There Goes My Life _by Kenny Chesney started to play. I have to admit, we danced better than I thought we were, considering my size and the fact that both of us have two left feet.

"Dad," I asked, breaking our silence, "are you sure you're okay with this?" He gave me an odd look. Not quite the reaction I was expecting.

"Of course, Bells. He obviously makes you happy and knows how to treat you right. Besides, I've seen what you're like without him," we both cringed, "you need him as much as he needs you."

Unexpectedly, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"May I cut in," I heard Edward ask from behind me. Charlie nodded, kissed my cheek lightly, before returning to his seat, passing me off to Edward.

"You know, Alice did do a wonderful job," I commented as we began dancing to _Angel _by Natasha Bedingfield.

"I agree. She defiantly knew what she was doing," he added.

"I don't think that-" I was cut off by a sharp, piercing pain in my abdomen. **(I honestly don't know if that's how it feels, I'm just guessing). **I stopped dancing immediately and closed my eyes. "Ow, ow, ow," I mumbled.

"Bella," Edward asked, taking my arm and wrapping it around his shoulders so he could support my weight. Before I could say anything else, I heard something fall. Suddenly, I was standing in a small puddle of water.

Shit…

"Alice," Edward called, helping me toward the exit. Without warning, Alice was by my side; supporting my weight as well and helping Edward bring me to the limo.

"Carlisle's meeting you at the hospital," Alice informed us as we exited the hotel, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't see," Alice said as she helped me into the limo. Edward climbed in the other side and pulled me onto his lap, rubbing circles on my back to help ease the pain.

"I'm sorry for ruining our wedding," I apologized when the contraction had ended for the time being. He stroked my cheek gently and shook his head.

"It was far from ruined, Love," he told me honestly, "today was wonderful, amazing, and perfect. It's not your fault you went into labor in the middle of the reception," he took my face in his hands and looked at me with a soft, loving expression, "I love you, my beautiful wife," he murmured.

"And I love you, my wonderful husband," I replied, kissing him softly before another contraction started.

* * *

_A/N: There is a picture of Bella's, Rose's, and Alice's hairstyles as well as the cake on the link on my profile. _

_Okay, so, I found a pillowcase the other day, and I really, really, __**really **__want one. It was blue and it said, "This pillow is waiting to be bitten by Edward Cullen" I sooooo need to get one._

_Preview:_

"_**Bella, would you like to hold your babies," Carlisle asked. I nodded slowly and held out my arms. They were so beautiful, my two little angels. **_

_--Jyssica_


	28. Two Little Angels

_A/N: Only a few more chapters y'all, two I think. So I decided that I wanted most of this chapter to be in Edward's POV but I switched halfway through, I hate doing that but I wanted y'all to see what was going on in Bella's mind after she gave birth. Which I didn't exactly write about her giving birth since I didn't want to get it wrong, but I wrote everything else._

_So today in lunch my friend AnnMarie was asking me about the apple I was eating, why I don't know, but she was,_

_AnnMarie: What kind of apple is that?_

_Jyssica: Uh, a red one?_

_AnnMarie: (Rolls her eyes) What does it taste like?_

_Jyssica: Um, an apple? _

_So she hit me upside the head._

_Disclaimer: I totally stole Twilight last night…but then I woke up…_

* * *

**Edward POV**

My poor, beautiful _wife_, I couldn't say that enough. A monster like me _married _to an angel. It truly was a blessing, and now she was in a hospital bed, waiting to give birth to two beautiful children. I really did feel bad for the horrible pain she was about to endure. If there were a way, I would take the pain away from her. But she would be okay, she had to be. I wouldn't, _couldn't, _lose her like this, on our wedding day no less.

"Alice, I need you to help Bella get into this gown and, Edward, you need to come with me to sign some forms," Carlisle instructed as we entered the hospital room, handing me the papers and following me out of the room.

I sat outside of the room, filling out the forms, and listening to Alice and Bella's conversation.

"Alice," Bella pleaded, "Please tell me you see everything turning out all right." I saw Bella's worried face through Alice's mind.

"There are a lot of ways this can happen, Bella," Bella's eyes filled with tears and it broke my heart, "but don't worry, no one is going to let you or the babies die."

_Edward, _my head snapped up at Alice's "voice" calling my name, _I need to speak with you. _

She exited the room a second later.

"What are our options, Alice," I asked her, already knowing what she needed to speak to me about. She sighed heavily and frowned, avoiding my gaze.

"So far, there are three options. Option one, she lives and everything is perfect," I liked that option the best, but Alice knew that, "Although, the chances of that are _really _slim. Option two, you change her and everything is perfect," she paused, taking a deep breath, I knew what came next, "Option three…"

"…She dies," I finished in a whisper. Alice nodded and looked as though she would cry…if she could that is.

"The babies live in all options," she told me, in some attempt to make things better. Part of me was glad, but the other part was still depressed.

"So, what should I do," I asked. Alice shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do here, Edward. You need to make a decision, together, as husband and wife. She knows something's up and she's frightened. You have to talk to her, help her through the pain, calm her fears. Now, while you do that, I'm going to talk to Esme and Rose," she turned on her heel, but, before I could walk back into the room, she looked back at me, "she's going to have another contraction in about 30 seconds," and with that, she was gone. I entered the room quickly, taking my love's hand as she squeezed it and screamed. I must say, she had a really tight grip.

"Love," I asked when her gripped loosened. She looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes burned with curiosity, "I'm going to ask you a question, but I don't want you to jump to conclusions." Why make this harder than it has to be? I would rather her not have to worry and focus on living.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Do you remember that promise I made you a while ago, before Christmas?" I felt silly asking it, it was such a long time ago. Surly she wouldn't remember.

"About how if it was the only choice left, you would change me?"

And again, Bella amazed me.

"Um, yeah," I stammered, "Well, do you still want that? For me to change you if it came down to it I mean." She nodded slowly and I knew what I would do. Before I could say anything else, Carlisle came into the room, dressed out of his tux and into his doctors' coat.

"Okay, Bella, let's see how dilated you are," He said before sitting down at the edge of the bed and asking Bella to spread her legs. She blushed beautifully, of course, but did it anyway, "Nine centimeters, you should be able to give birth shortly. I'm going to go talk to the family really quick and then I'll be back," and he was gone again as well.

"Edward," she moaned, "It hurts." I stroked her hair lightly.

"I know, Love, I know. But it'll all be over soon," I said, trying to comfort her. She only screamed again. Carlisle, Alice, and a nurse whose nameplate read Betty entered the room at that moment. Betty walked to the other side of the bed and gave Bella some pain medication.

"Bella, on the next contraction you have to push okay," Carlisle instructed as he sat down in his stool. Bella nodded a little, "Okay, Bella, one, two, three, push." And she did.

**Bella POV**

I let out a deep breath and relaxed a little, but the pain didn't subside. I figured it would soon, so I didn't say anything. That was easily the most painful thing I have ever been through, even with the medication.

"Bella, would you like to hold your babies," Carlisle asked. I nodded slowly and held out my arms. They were so beautiful, my two little angels.

Today was officially the best day of my life. I married the love of my life and had two beautiful, healthy babies. Luck was defiantly on my side.

"They look just like you," Edward murmured, stroking my son's cheek. The rest of the Cullens entered the room after that, eyeing me carefully and grinning.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Abigail Lynn and Alexander Drake Cullen," I announced, smiling weakly. Alice squealed and rushed toward my side. She seemed extraordinarily happy, of course, I knew that would happen.

"They're so cute," she squealed, leaning down to lightly kiss Abbie on the forehead.

"Alice, Jasper," I started, they looked at me with curious golden eyes, "I was wondering if you wanted to be Abbie's godparents." Alice squealed.

"Of course, Bella," Jasper said, as Alice took Abbie out of my arms and brought her over to see Jasper.

"Rose, Emmett. Would you be Alex's godparents?"

"YES!" Emmett exclaimed in a whisper, careful not to wake the children. Rose smacked him on the arm.

"What Emmett means is we would be honored," Rose corrected, taking Alex out of my arms as well. I watched as my family fussed over my children and my heart swelled. Life really couldn't get any better than this…well it could, I could be at home instead of still in the hospital. Without warning, I gasped out in pain, causing everyone to look over at me with a worried look on his or her face. I made eye contact with Alice, who then looked at Edward.

"Option one is no longer an option," was all she said, but it seemed to upset Edward because he growled slightly and tightened his grip on my hand.

**Edward POV**

"Option one is no longer an option," Alice said, even though I was the only one who knew that that meant. I knew what I had to do, but when?

I looked over at my love once more; she seemed to be in more pain now than she was before.

"Bella," I whispered, gripping her hand tighter, hoping to comfort her, "you're going to be okay," I promised. Alice passed Abbie off to Jasper and rushed to Bella's side, taking her hand as well.

"Isn't there anything we can do," she asked, looking at Carlisle. We watched Bella for a moment until I noticed she was slowly slipping unconscious. I shot a pleading look at Carlisle, who was inspecting her heart rate and such. After a few minutes, he put his hand on my shoulder and frowned at me. That was not a good sign.

_I'm sorry, son, there's nothing else I can do for her. She's dying, are you going to change her? _I nodded as my heart tore in two. This was something I never ever wanted to do, but if it meant not losing my wife, then I would. Carlisle instructed the family to leave, giving both children to Alice; she knew what to do with them. _Are you going to break the news that she and the babies died during birth or shall I? _**(I had the babies "die" too because otherwise Charlie and Renee would expect to see them, and Edward would have to bring them, but he would still look like he's 17 when the children are like 10 so…yeah. And I know they're supposed to stay in those things, but Carlisle and Alice know what they're doing)**

"You," he nodded.

_Ready? _I nodded again.

"Now," he ordered. I leaned forward, moving Bella's hair away from her neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing her neck lightly before I bite down.

That was the single hardest thing I've ever had to do, aside from lying to her and then leaving her alone of course. I'm not quite sure how I stopped, her blood was much sweeter than I imaged, I just remember thinking about how it felt to hold her in my arms and if I drank all her blood, I wouldn't be able to do that anymore.

"I've given her some morphine, that might help with the pain. While I break the news to her family, you and Alice get her out of here and home," he instructed before he left the room.

I laid Bella down on our bed, kissing her forehead lightly. She hadn't moved or made a peep since I…did it… and I was starting to wonder if I was too late. But her heart was still beating and she was breathing so I hadn't lost her…yet.

"She's going to be okay," Alice told me as she entered the room, "I know you didn't want to do it and I know it was hard for you, but she wanted it. And now neither you nor the twins lose her."

"Thanks, Alice," I whispered, staring at Bella's face. She seemed to be awake because she was biting down on her bottom lip…hard. I stroked her arm gently. "I know it hurts, Love, it'll all be over soon, I promise," I said. I wasn't sure if she had heard me or not. I just couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over with.

* * *

_A/N: So the reason I had Carlisle deliver the babies was because of the whole, changing Bella, thing. They probably couldn't do that in front of a regular doctor…Hope you liked it!_

_Preview:_

"_**No, because of you they **__have __**a mother," I reminded him.**_

_--Jyssica_


	29. Transformation

_A/N: This is then end of Blessings, aside from the epilogue; I know I know, I cried too! Lol, anyway, sorry for switching POV's so much in this chapter, but I deemed it necessary. So there! I hope I did Esme justice. And I hope you like it; it was very hard for me to write. So please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I slept with Twilight under my pillow last night hoping that, when I woke up, it would belong to me. When I woke up, it was on the floor. _

**Esme POV**

I felt so bad for Edward. He was having such a rough time with this. We all tried to comfort him the best we could but nothing seemed to work. He was doing much better now that the twins were home. I could already tell he was going to be a wonderful dad. Thankfully today was the last day in Bella's transformation. I knew Edward wouldn't have been able to go to school, so he stayed home today to help me take care of the children. Right now, I was in the kitchen feeding Alex while Edward was upstairs, rocking Abbie back to sleep. When Alex was done, I carried him back upstairs, stopping just outside of the nursery and listened to Edward talk to Abbie.

"You already have me tied around your little finger, you know that," he was saying, "you look so much like your mother. I'm going to have to lock you up in your room until you're thirty," he joked, standing up and walking back over to her crib, "I love you," he whispered before he kissed her forehead gingerly and laid her back down.

"You're going to be great with them," I commented, laying Alex down in his crib and turning to look at Edward. He was frowning.

"I'm glad you think so," he mumbled. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You did do the right thing, Edward," I told him, but he didn't look at me.

"Because of me they won't be able to see their mother for at least a year," he replied, sadness evident in his voice. I turned him around to look at me.

"No, because of you they _have _a mother," I reminded him.

"I guess you're right," he sighed, "I'll probably feel better when Bella wakes up," I pulled him into a hug until I heard the front door open.

**Edward POV**

I was so happy that my love would be waking up today, I had missed her so much and it pained me to watch her suffer. I hadn't left her side except to tend to the twins. They were so precious and I already loved them so much, I was tied around both their little fingers.

"Edward," Alice called from downstairs.

"What," I asked as she entered the room.

"Bella's going to wake up in an hour or so and Carlisle should be home shortly. When Bella wakes up, Esme and Carlisle will hold Abbie and Alex. Rose and I will stand in front of the nursery door, Emmett and Jasper will stand in front of your bedroom door, and you, of course, will be right here," she motioned to my seat on the side of the bed, "just in case," she finished. I nodded and she left the room again.

For the whole three days of her transformation, Bella hadn't made a peep. I was really worried at first, until I heard a conversation between Alice and Jasper last night.

**Flashback**

"_Bella, Love if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand…or something?" I asked worriedly. Still, she did nothing. I looked up at Carlisle, who seemed to know what I was going to say._

She's going to be fine, son_, he told me before heading back downstairs. I watched her carefully for a while until I heard Abbie's loud cry. Before I could stand up, Alice and Jasper were already there._

"_Edward's so worried, he's wondering if he was too late," Alice was saying._

"_I know, but Bella hasn't moved or made a sound since the beginning of the transformation. Don't you think she should be screaming, or twitching, or something?" Jasper asked._

"_She's trying to make it easier on him. She knows how hard it is for him to watch her suffer, she doesn't want to make this harder than it has to be," Alice explained. _I know you heard that, Edward, _she thought. _

_That seemed like such a 'Bella' thing to do. Hide her suffering so I was okay. Still the selfless woman I loved_

**End Flashback**

Carlisle arrived home a little while later. Bella was supposed to wake any moment now, so everyone was waiting on edge for her to open her eyes.

"30 seconds," Alice announced. We all watched carefully as my wife's eyes fluttered open, her once brown ones replaced with deep red.

**Bella POV**

Holy crow…the pain stopped.

"30 seconds," I heard Alice call; it was like she was standing right next to me.

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. I saw every little detail, like putting on brand new glasses for the first time. Everything was so clear; it was like I had been blind for so many years. It took me a while to process everything but, when I did, I noticed someone holding my hand. But instead of it being cold, it was relatively warm. Of course, Edward would feel warm to me now. I looked over at Edward, who looked even more beautiful than before, if that was even possible. His golden eyes were looking at me curiously and carefully, waiting to see what I would do next. I sat up slowly and looked around, taking a deep breath and even _that _was different. I smelled everything, including a mixture of rust and salt. It was like how blood smelled to me as a human, but amplified. Then I remembered, _the twins! _

"What's that awful smell," I asked, wrinkling my nose. My voice sounded like soft bells. I looked over at Edward, who raised an eyebrow.

"What," he seemed a bit stunned.

"That smell, it smells like rust and salt," I told him. He seemed to be thinking and then a look of shock covered his face.

"Let her see them," he said, I wasn't sure to whom, but it wasn't me.

"Edward…" Emmett warned.

"Let her see them," he said again, shooting him a glare.

"Edward's right, Carlisle, Esme, bring the twins here," I heard Alice say from another room. As I heard Carlisle and Esme approach, the smell became more evident. They handed me my babies carefully but didn't move back. I knew what they were waiting for, but it didn't happen. I didn't attack my children. I couldn't explain how happy I was; now I didn't have to leave them for a long time in order for me to gain control. I looked up at Edward and grinned.

"Not the least bit tempted," I told him honestly, giving the twins back to Esme and Carlisle.

"That's wonderful, Love," he exclaimed with a grin. Carlisle and Esme took the twins back to their cribs and laid them down before everyone came into our bedroom. I stood up slowly as Alice danced into the room, taking my hand and pulling me toward the bathroom.

"Come on, Bella, you have to look in the mirror," she told me. And I did, gasping as I took in my reflection. My skin was pale, of course. My brown hair was long and silky, with soft curls at the end. My eyes were now a deep red color, which frightened me a little, and all the baby weight I had gain was gone now, replaced with an hourglass figure and perfect curves. _I _looked like a runway model.

"I-I look-" I stammered, trailing off for lack of word.

"Absolutely stunning," Edward breathed in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I had missed him so much. I turned myself around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't resist anymore, I don't know how I had lasted this long, but I closed the space between us and kissed him as deeply as I could. It was like our first kiss all over again. Since we didn't need to breath or anything, I wasn't sure how long we were like that. But Alice cleared her throat and we broke apart, breathless, and turned to look at her. She seemed to be telling Edward something because when she walked away, he grinned and grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the door.

"Where are we going," I asked, suddenly very curious.

"We are going to talk to the family for a while, and then we are going on our honeymoon," he finished, looking back at me and winking.

I was instantly glad I couldn't blush anymore.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not sure I like how the ending turned out. I mean, I like the concept, but I don't like how the dialogue and stuff played out…oh well. _

_And I am recommending _Crescent _by twilightfan4life1901. It's a sequel to Breaking Dawn; it's really good so read it! :-D _

_Preview: _

"_**Daddy," Abbie cried, walking through the back door with tears in her eyes and walking up to Edward, "Alex pushed me," she whined. **_

_--Jyssica_


	30. Epilogue

_A/N:OME!! I've finally finished Blessings. It's so hard to believe that it started with just a simple idea and ended as thirty freaking chapters long PLUS a sequel. I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of those who added me and this story to you favorites and constantly reviewed. You are the people who have made me continue this story. If I didn't get 45 reviews in the first 5 chapters, I probably wouldn't have. By the way, this is the longest story I have ever written, no matter what the subject was. I've never had one 30 chapters long. Anyway, thank you thank you thank you to all of those who have read and recommended this story. I'm glad you like it._

_Okay, so, I went to my mom's new house to spend the night for the first time last nightand she has this closet were you can sit in it like a dumbwaiter and the air mattress she had for me to sleep on wasn't comfortable at all and neither was the floor so I slept in that closet. _

_Disclaimer: I tried to steal Twilight…again…but the cops keep coming and ruining my plans!_

* * *

It had been four years since my transformation. Edward and I honeymooned in Paris, though we didn't really see a lot of it, we spent most of the time in the hotel room…Anyway, he promised me we would go back someday and probably bring the twins with us.

We were now living in London. We moved when the children were about two months old. It was a beautiful old Victorian house. It had a giant playroom, Abbie and Alex were so spoiled that the room was basically filled. Abbie and Alex both had their own bedrooms, which was good because they had been fighting like cats and dogs lately. Although, I guess with them being siblings I should get used to that.

Edward still had to go to school, leaving Esme and I to take care of the kids. However, he promised me that when the children started school, I could go back to high school with him in Emmett, Rose, and Jasper's grade. Apparently I looked extremely young for being changed at twenty. Even though I hated high school the first time, it would be much better with Edward there with me.

My eyes were finally golden. Even though human blood didn't affect me the way it did other vampires, animal blood was different. It appealed to me, as it should. Carlisle's theory was since I was appalled by human blood as a human, it was just amplified as a vampire.

Thankfully, today was Saturday. Alice and Rose were out shopping, Emmett and Jasper were "hiking," Esme was getting groceries, and Carlisle was working. Edward and I were lying on the couch watching "Baby Mama," **(That movie is **really **funny) **and Abbie and Alex were outside in the backyard playing. At least they were until Abbiestarted cryingand I immediatlysat up.

"Daddy," Abbie cried, walking through the back door with tears in her eyes and walking up to Edward, "Alex pushed me," she whined. Edward picked her up and set her on his lap, wiping away her tears as Alex walked in.

"Alex, did you push your sister," Edward asked in a fatherly tone.

"I didn't mean to," he said, crawling onto the couch and sitting between us, "I tripped." That sounded like Alex. He had inherited most of my traits, including my clumsiness. I could tell Abbie was going to be a stubborn, sarcastic, athletic girl when she grew up. Thankfully they both had brown hair, Abbie's was a few shades lighter than Alex's, and my brown eyes.

"Alex, I think you should apologize," I told him. He frowned but turned to look at Abbie.

"I'm sorry, Abbie," he mumbled, obviously unhappy with having to say it. But it was a start.

"Abbie, are you all right," I asked her though she seemed to be okay. She sniffled and nodded. I turned off the movie, we could finish it later, and turned on Spongebob for them as I walked toward the kitchen to cook them lunch. Edward joined me seconds later, wrapping his arms around my waist as I made grilled cheese. I sighed at leaned against his chest as he began to hum my lullaby in my ear. It still sounded just as sweet, if not sweeter, as it always has.

I finished their lunch quickly, setting it on the table. Edward and I always sat with them as they ate.

"Momma," Abbie looked over to me.

"Hmm?" I asked, not anticipating at all what she was going to ask next.

"How come you and Daddy don't eat with us," she asked. Obviously she gained my curiosity trait. I shot Edward a warning look, my eyes slightly wide. He gave me the same look.

"Should we," I asked, too fast and quiet for them to hear. He shook his head quickly. I didn't think we should either. They were still much, _much, _too young.

"We'll tell you when you're older, sweetie," I told her, "Now, hurry up and finish eating. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett should be back soon, then they are taking you two to the park." They both grinned and finished eating. As Edward helped them get ready to go, I finished the dishes. Without warning, Emmett and Jasper walked through the door, laughing rather loudly.

"Did you have fun," I asked them as I exited the kitchen with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course! I saw this-," Emmett stopped short as we heard little footsteps running down the stairs.

"Uncle Em!" Alex screamed, bolting toward Emmett. Emmett laughed, kneeling down to pick him up in mid-run. Edward came down a few minutes later carrying Abbie, who was grinning.

"Hi, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Em," she greeted brightly as Edward passed her into Jasper's arms.

"Hey there, Princess," Jasper said, using his nickname for her and tickling her neck lightly. She giggled. Edward walked up behind me and pulled me into his chest.

"Don't stay out past dinner," I called to them as the left the house.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett called, waving his hand before closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and turned around to meet Edward's smoldering golden eyes. He smirked at me before kissing me deeply, something we couldn't exactly do in front of the twins.

"Ready?" he asked when he finally pulled away.

"Race ya," I challenged before I took off running. I finally stopped when I reached the waterfall Edward and I usually sat by when we had time to ourselves, which didn't happen very often.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you cheated," Edward accused as he reached me. I smirked at him.

"Me? Never!" He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, pulling me into his chest. We sat in comfortable silence, just watching the crystal clear water, until he spoke.

"You know, it's about time to move again," he told me.

"Where to," I asked. He shrugged.

"Where would you like to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me. We could move to mars for all I care. As long as I have you, Alex, and Abbie, then I'm all set," I told him before looking at him and kissing him once more.

My life was finally perfect.

* * *

_A/N: I think I might cry, this was like my baby and now it's finished. (Tear). Anyway the sequel is called_ The Final Act_._

_Summery- When Bella's past come back to haunt her and destroy her children, Abigail Lynn must step up to the plate, save her family, and destroy the man trying to take away everything._

_Preview from first chapter of _The Final Act _(Not including the preface.)_

"_**I'm not letting you do that to Uncle Emmett, no matter how funny it may be," Daddy said turning into the school parking lot, right next to Aunt Rose's convertible. I snorted; Alex and Uncle Em were always pranking each other. As I got out of the car, Aunt Alice danced over to us, grinning brightly.**_

_Also, most of the sequel will be in Abbie's POV but, like this one, it will switch around now and then._

_--Jyssica_


	31. Author's Note

_A/N: I just wanted to let y'all know, since y'all are so eagerly awaiting, that I did post the first chapter and the preface of _The Final Act. _So if you're patiently awaiting the beginning of it, the wait is over! Here's a list of new important characters, just so you know._

_New Characters:_

_-Michelle Tyler_

-Drew Lush

_-Melanie Brown_

_-Corey Jackson_

_-Amber Russo_

_Each of these characters affects Abbie and/or Alex in some sort of way, good or bad. Anyway I hope you like it as much as you liked Blessings, I have big plans for it!_

_Also, as of 10/31/08 at 11:40PM, _For The Love Of An Angel, _which is Edward's POV of chapter 24, is up! His POV of chapter 27 should be up soon as well! _


End file.
